attack on titan: burn and ice (calor y frio)
by jorge.lgracnar13
Summary: cuenta la historia en el universo de shingeki no kyoyin: un joven aventurero quien viene mas allá de los muros en el sur. con una historia complicada en busca de un nuevo hogar y al mismo tiempo defenderlo de los titanes junto a los personajes de la franquicia
1. llegada

ATTACK ON TITAN: BURN AND ICE. CAPITULO 1: LLEGADA.

EN EL OCEANO PACIFICO:

UN BARCO DESCONOCIDO VA TAMBALEANDOSE GRACIAS A UNA TORMENTA Y LOS TRIPULANTES DEL BARCO TRATAN DE ISAR LAS VELAS RECIBIENDO OLAS FUERTES DE AGUA LUEGO EL CAPITAN SALE DE SU CAMAROTE RECIBIENDO UNA OLA QUE LO HACE CHOCAR CON LA ORILLA Y POR POCO SE CAE DEL BARCO.

CAPITAN: MAESTRE CORMAC!

CORMAC: (DIRIGIENDOSE A SU CAPITAN) SI MI CAPITAN?

CAPITAN: REPORTE SOBRE LA SITUACION!

CORMAC: LA TORMENTA ES MUY FUERTE SEÑOR, LAS OLAS VAN CON TODO PERO LOGRAMOS ISAR LAS VELAS Y GUARDAR LOS CAÑONES.

CAPITAN: DONDE ESTA JORGE!?

JORGE: AQUÍ ESTOY CAPITAN GONZALES (SOSTENIENDO FUERTEMENTE EL TIMON)

CAPITAN: ADONDE FUE EL NAVEGANTE!?

JORGE: SE ACABA DE CAER Y YO SOSTENGO EL TIMON EN SU LUGAR.

CAPITAN: CORMAC AYUDALO!

CORMAC AYUDA A JORGE A SOSTENER EL TIMON Y EL CAPITAN VE COMO UNA GRAN OLA SE LLEVA FUERA DEL BARCO A CINCO TRIPULANTES.

CAPITAN: CADA QUIEN PONGASE SU CUERDA DE SALVAMENTO.

LOS TRIPULANTES SE AMARRA UNA SOGA EN SU CADERA PARA NO SER ARRASADOS POR LAS OLAS.

CAPITAN: A ESTRIBOR, LLEVENOS A MAREAS SEGURAS.

TRIPULANTE: SEÑOR SE ACERCA UNA ENORME OLA.

CAPITAN: VAYAN ADENTRO, VAYAN ADENTRO!

CORMAC: VAMOS JORGE DEBEMOS ENTRAR!

JORGE: CAPITAN!

CAPITAN: VAYANSE CARAJO!

LOS DOS SUELTAN EL TIMON Y SE DIRIGEN AL CAMAROTE DEL CAPITAN JUNTO CON OTROS TRIPULANTES Y LA ENORME OLA CHOCA CONTRA EL BARCO LLEVANDOSE A MUCHOS TRIPULANTES Y AL MISMO CAPITAN Y JORGE ES EMPUJADO FUERTEMENTE HACIA LA PARED NOQUEANDOLO.

MOMENTOS DESPUES:

LA LUZ DEL SOL Y EL SONIDO DE LAS GAVIOTAS HACE QUE JORGE SE DESPIERTE DE GOLPE Y VE QUE EL BARCO ESTA VOLTEADO AL COSTADO, EN COMPLETO DESORDEN Y ABANDONADO LUEGO JORGE SE LEVANTA Y SE DIRIGE A LA PUERTA PARA VER COMO ESTA Y LO PRIMERO QUE VE ES QUE EL VELO ESTA DESTRUIDO Y HAY UN TRIPULANTE MUERTO SOBRE UN CAÑON.

JORGE: HOLA? HAY ALGUIEN VIVO?

JORGE VE A SU ALREDEDOR Y LO UNICO QUE HAY ES UN CABALLO LO RESTO QUE LOGRA VER ES UNA ENORME PLAYA EN MEDIO DE LA NADA.

JORGE: HOLA?

ATTACK ON TITAN: BURN VS ICE.

6 AÑOS DESPUES:

UN GRUPO DE PERSONAS A CABALLO CON UNIFORMES MILITARES Y EL LOGOTIPO DE DOS ALAS VAN DIRIGIENDOSE A UNA ALDEA QUIEN ESTA SIENDO INVADIDA POR TITANES.

SCOUT: HAY MUCHOS TITANES LITERNAUTA LEVI QUE VAMOS HACER?

LEVI: SEPAREMONOS EN GRUPOS DE TRES EL PRIMERO A LA IZQUIERDA, EL SEGUNDO A LA DERECHA, NOSOTROS IREMOS AL CENTRO.

LEVI DA UN SALTO SOBRE SU CABALLO Y ACTIVA SU MECANISMO DE GAS IMPULSANDOSE HACIA UN TITAN DE 12 METROS QUIEN ESTA APUNTO DE DEVORARSE A UNA MUJER Y ESTE LE CORTA LA NUCA SOLTANDO A LA MUJER Y ESTA ES ATAJADA POR OTRO SCOUT. LUEGO LEVI SE ENGANCHA A UN TITAN ANORMAL QUIEN VA CORRIENDO Y LE CORTA LA NUCA MATANDOLO.

LEVI: MANTENGAN SEGURO A LOS CIVILES A TODA COSTA!

EL GRUPO DE SCOUTS SALEN DE SUS CABALLOS PARA DARLE APOYO A LEVI Y LEJOS DE AHÍ ESTA UN CHICO CON SOMBRERO DE PAJA SOBRE UN CABALLO LUEGO SE QUITA EL SOMBRERO Y ES JORGE QUIEN ESTA MIRANDO EL ESPECTACULO, MIENTRAS EN OTRA PARTE LEVI Y SU GRUPO LE ESTAN DANDO BATALLA A LOS TITANTES QUIENES ESTAN DESORDENADOS LUEGO APARECE UN ENORME ANORMAL CON MUSCULOS PERO NO ES PROBLEMA PARA LEVI QUIEN ORDENA A SU GRUPO QUE LE CORTE LOS BRAZOS AL TITAN ANORMAL PARA EXPONER SU CUELLO Y LEVI TERMINA CON EL HACIENDOLE UNA SUDYUGACION COMPLETA MATANDO AL TITAN ANORMAL.

JORGE: ESO ESTUVO BUENO DE VER.

SCOUT: AYUDA!

JORGE MIRA DETRÁS DE EL Y VE A UN SCOUT SIENDO COMIDO POR UN TITAN DESDE LAS PIERNAS.

SCOUT: AYUDAME! (EXTENDIENDO SU MANO HACIA JORGE) NO DEJES QUE ME COMAN!

JORGE SOLO SE QUEDA MIRANDO COMO EL TITAN SE DEVORA AL SCOUT RAPIDAMENTE Y DESPUES DIRIGE SU ATENCION HACIA JORGE PERO ESTE ES SUDYUGADO POR OTRO MIEMBRO DE LOS SCOUTS MATANDO ASI EL TITAN Y CAYENDO FRENTE A JORGE.

JORGE: MALDICION.

SCOUT: SE ENCUENTRA BIEN SEÑOR? (PREGUNTANDOLE A JORGE)

JORGE: QUE?... SI ESTOY BIEN SOLO VENIA POR AQUÍ Y VI ESOS "TITANTES" CAUSANDO PROBLEMAS Y DEVORARSE A UNO DE SUS COMPAÑEROS.

LEVI: QUIEN ES ESTE? (APARECIENDO A SU LADO) QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ?

SCOUT: NADA SEÑOR, SOLO ESTABA SALVANDO A ESTE CIVIL DEL TITAN QUE SE COMIO A JOSEP.

LEVI: Y ESTE NO PUDO HACER NADA? QUE ADSURDO.

JORGE: YO QUE PODIA HACER? LE PREGUNTO.

LEVI: VAMONOS TENEMOS MAS TRABAJO POR HACER.

LEVI SE VA JUNTO CON SU CABALLO Y EL RESTO DE SU EQUIPO.

SCOUT: MANTENGANSE SEGURO Y QUE TENGA UN BUEN DIA.

JORGE: ESPERE! DIGAME DONDE QUE MAS HAY EN EL OESTE?

SCOUT: QUIERE DIRIGIRSE AL MURO MARIA? TENDRA QUE IR POR EL DISTRICTO TROST. ES UN VIAJE DE UNA SEMANA EL LUGAR ES PELIGROSO YA QUE HAY MUCHOS TITANES PERO CREO QUE SE ENCONTRARA CON OTRO GRUPO DE SCOUTS DE EXPLORACION ELLOS TALVEZ LO ESCOLTEN HACIA EL MURO.

JORGE: EL MURO?

SCOUT: SI, BUENO ME TENGO QUE MARCHAR, ADIOS.

EL SCOUT VA DEJANDO A JORGE EN SU CABALLO.

JORGE: EL MURO? NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA VER ESE LUGAR.

JORGE VA GALOPANDO SU CABALLO HACIA EL OESTE.

EN LA NOCHE:

JORGE ESTA EN TERRENO ELEVADO TRATANDO DE ENCENDER UN FOGATA Y LOGRA HACERLO Y PONE A COCINAR.

JORGE: TIENES HAMBRE CARLOS? (PREGUNTANDOLE A SU CABALLO)

JORGE SE COME UNA AVE MUERTA Y COMIENZA A ACOSTARSE PARA DESCANZAR.

JORGE: DUERME BIEN CARLOS PORQUE MAÑANA INICIARA NUESTRO VIAJE DIRECTO A NUESTRO NUEVO HOGAR.

Y ASI INICIO EL VIAJE DE JORGE HACIA EL GRUPO DE LOS SCOUTS CON EL UNICO ODJETIVO DE IR HACIA LOS MUROS.

2 DIAS MÁS TARDE:

JORGE SIGUE SU VIAJE HACIA UN POBLADO PARA QUE SU CABALLO PUEDA DESCANZAR Y SE VA HACIA UNA TABERNA PARA COMER.

TARBENERO: QUE ES LO QUE SE LE OFRECE?

JORGE: SOLO QUIERO LECHE CON DOS CUCHARADAS GRANDES DE AZUCAR.

TARBENERO: COMO USTED DESEE.

EL TARBENERO LE SIRVE UN VASO DE LECHE Y ESTE LE PONE DOS CUCHARADAS DE AZUCAR.

TARBENERO: AQUÍ TIENE (DANDOLE EL VASO)… ES NUEVO AQUÍ?

JORGE: SOY UN VIAJERO.

TARBENERO: VIAJERO? NO VEO A MUCHOS VIAJEROS ENTRAR AQUÍ, ADONDE SE DIRIGE?

JORGE: AL OESTE.

TARBENERO: AL MURO MARIA? PUES ESTA CERCA DE AHÍ, DE DONDE VIENE?

JORGE: VENGO MUY LEJOS DEL SUR.

TARBENERO: NO HAY NADA EN EL SUR.

JORGE: USTED QUE SABE?

EN LA TABERNA ENTRAN TRES MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO DE SCOUTS DE EXPLORACION.

TARBENERO: QUE ES LO QUE SE LES OFRECE?

SCOUT: SOLO VENIMOS CON LA IDEA DE QUE HA VENIDO UN VIAJERO AQUÍ.

EL TARBENERO VE A JORGE TOMANDOSE EL VASO DE LECHE Y VE QUE EL SCOUT SE SIENTA AL LADO DE EL.

SCOUT: CUAL ES SU NOMBRE CIVIL?

JORGE: JORGE FUENTES.

SCOUT: USTED ES EL VIAJERO DEL QUE TANTO HABLAN?

JORGE: AHORA SOY POPULAR EN ESTE PUEBLO.

SCOUT: (GOLPEANDO SU PUÑO EN LA MESA) TE ESTOY HACIENDO UNA PREGUNTA, ERES EL VIAJERO DE QUE DEL QUE HABLAN TANTO?

JORGE: SI…

SCOUT: DE DONDE ES USTED?

JORGE: VENGO DEL SUR.

SCOUT: EL SUR? NO HAY NADA EN EL SUR, ADONDE SE DIRIGE?

JORGE: AL OESTE.

SCOUT 2: A LOS MUROS? TIENE QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO.

SCOUT: DE PIE. (LEVANTANDOSE DE LA SILLA) VAMOS.

JORGE CONTINUA BEBIENDOSE SU VASO CON LECHE Y EL SCOUT SE ENOJA QUE LE QUITA EL VASO Y SE LO HECHA EN LA CARA A JORGE.

SCOUT: (DICIENDOLE EN LA OREJA) HE DICHO "DE PIE"

JORGE SE LEVANTA DE LA SILLA Y SE PONE EN FRENTE DEL SCOUT QUIEN SACA SU ESPADA.

SCOUT: A FUERA YA.

JORGE SE DA LA VUELTA Y RAPIDAMENTE LE AGARRA EL ROSTRO AL SCOUT Y LO AMBIENTA CONTRA EL FILO DEL MESON Y LUEGO LE DA UN PAR DE RODILLASOS EN LA CARA Y LOS OTROS DOS SCOUT LO AGARRAN Y LO SOMETEN LUEGO EL OTRO SCOUT SE LEVANTA CON LA CARA ADOLORIDA Y ESCUPIENDO SANGRE.

SCOUT: MALDITO BASTARDO! (RECOGIENDO SU ESPADA) TE MATARE.

¿: QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!?

APARECE EN LA ESCENA UNA CHICA DE CABELLO RUBIO CON OTRA CHICA MORENA DE CABELLO NEGRO.

SCOUT 2: (SOLTANDO A JORGE) SEÑORA RENZ, SEÑORA YMIR. PODEMOS EXPLICARLO.

YMIR: SILENCIO! QUE HA PASADO.

JORGE: ESTE IDIOTA TRATO DE ASESINARME SIN MOTIVO.

SCOUT: ESO ES MENTIRA! YO LE PEDI QUE VAYARAMOS AFUERA PARA HABLAR.

YMIR: CALLA ANTES DE QUE LOS META A LOS TRES PARA QUE LOS ASOTEN! FUERA DE AQUÍ, ES UNA ORDEN.

LOS TRES SCOUT SE VAN DE LA TABERNA DEJANDO A CHRISTA Y YMIR CON JORGE.

CHRISTA: TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

JORGE: POR SUPUESTO. MUCHAS GRACIAS SI USTEDES NO HUBIERAN VENIDO NO SABRIA QUE PASARIA.

YMIR: NO TIENES NADA QUE DECIR, ES PARTE DE NUESTRO TRABAJO.

JORGE: SABEN HACE ALGUNOS DIAS ME ENCONTRADO CON OTRO GRUPO DE SU MIEMBROS DE EXPLORACION DIJIERON QUE FUERA HACIA EL MURO MARIA. DIGAME ESTOY CERCA DE AHÍ?

CHRISTA: POR SUPUESTO ESTA A SOLO DOS DIAS A CABALLO, QUE IRAS A HACER AHÍ?

JORGE: SOY UN VIAJERO EN BUSCA DE UN HOGAR.

YMIR: LOS MUROS SON UN LUGAR PERFECTO PARA VIVIR.

LAS DOS CHICAS SE VAN DE LA TABERNA Y ESTE SE QUEDA PARA RECOGER LAS COSAS TIRADAS.

JORGE: LAMENTO MUCHO LO QUE PASO.

TABERNERO: DESCUIDA ESOS ESTUPIDOS NO SABEN NI LO QUE HACEN.

JORGE: USTED TIENE MUCHA SUERTE DE ESTAR AQUI TIENE UN HOGAR PARA VIVIR Y YO SOLO SOY UN VAGABUNDO VIAJANDO DE UN LUGAR A OTRO.

TABERNERO: TALVEZ PUEDAS QUEDARTE AQUÍ ESTA NOCHE LA CASA PAGA.

JORGE: MUCHAS GRACIAS

JORGE PASA LA NOCHE EN LA TABERNA Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE EL SI DIRIGE AL ESTABLO PARA RECOGER SU CABALLO.

JORGE: VAMOS CARLOS ES HORA DE MARCHARSE.

EL CABALLO DE JORGE NO SE QUIERE MOVER Y SE ANDA COMPORTANDO EXTRAÑO.

JORGE: QUE SUCEDE AMIGO, PASA ALGO?

JORGE COMIENZA A ESCUCHAR PISOTONES FUERTES Y GRITOS DE LOS ALDEANOS.

CAMPESINO: TITANES! SE APROXIMAN TITANES!

JORGE SALE DEL ESTABLO Y VE UN MONTON DE TITANES DIRIGIENDOSE AL POBLADO Y UN TITAN DIRIGE SU ATENCION HACIA JORGE Y SE VA DIRIGIENDOSE A EL Y ESTE ENTRA AL ESTABLO PARA SACAR A SU CABALLO DEL OTRO LADO DEL ESTABLO Y SE MONTA EN SU CABALLO Y VA CABALGANDO.

JORGE: VAMOS CARLOS, HACIA LA ALDEA!

JORGE CABALGA HACIA EL POBLADO DONDE VE A LOS TITANES DEVORANDOSE A LAS PERSONAS Y LOS SCOUTS DEFENDIENDOLOS LUEGO UN TITAN ANORMAL INTENTA ATRAPAR A JORGE PERO ESTE SE AGACHA Y CALBALGA RAPIDAMENTE EVITANDO AL ANORMAL QUIEN COMIENZA A PERSEGUIRLO Y ESTE SE ACERCA MUCHO A JORGE Y ESTA APUNTO DE ATAJARLO PERO ES CORTADO EN EL CUELLO POR UN SCOUT HACIENDO QUE ESTE TITAN CAYERA CERCA DE JORGE HACIENDO QUE EL Y SU CABALLO VOLARAN EL AIRE Y JORGE CAE SOBRE UNA ROCA NOQUEANDOSE Y MIRANDO TODO EN NEGRO.

CONTINUARA…


	2. un largo viaje

ATTACK ON TITAN: BURN AND ICE CAPITULO 2: UN LARGO VIAJE.

6 AÑOS ANTES:

JORGE INTENTA BUSCAR ALGO DE COMIDA EN EL BARCO DESTRUIDO PERO SOLO ENCONTRA PAN QUE ESTA SALADOS Y MOJADO ENTONCES EL FRUSTRADO ARROJA EL PAN MOJADO E INTENTA BUSCAR ALGO MAS Y ENCUENTRA UNA BOLSA LLENA DE BALAS DE PLATA Y UNA PISTOLA TAMBIEN.

JORGE: PEOR ES NADA (RECARGANDO LA PISTOLA) NESECITO IRME DE AQUÍ Y BUSCAR COMIDA Y REFUGIO.

JORGE SALE DEL BARCO Y SE DIRIGE AL CABALLO Y ESTE LE ACARICIA EL HOCICO.

JORGE: HOLA AMIGO, ESTAS SOLO AQUÍ EN EL CALOR Y EN ESTA AGUA IMPURA, VEN CONMIGO Y AYUDA A ENCONTRAR EL RESTO DE LA TRIPULACION. TE PONDRE UN NOMBRE SERA: CARLOS!

JORGE SE MONTA EN EL CABALLO Y COMIENZA A CABALGAR HACIA EL OESTE.

4 HORAS DESPUES:

JORGE Y EL CABALLO ESTAN SEDIENTOS Y HAMBRIENTOS Y JORGE ENCUENTRA UN PEQUEÑO RIO DE AGUA Y SE BAJA DEL CABALLO Y LO DIRIGE HACIA EL PEQUEÑO RIO AMBOS TOMAN DEL AGUA LUEGO VE UNA ARBUSTO DE MORAS SILVESTRE Y ROCEGE UNAS CUANTAS Y SE LAS COME JUNTO CON EL CABALLO.

JORGE: ASI ES CARLOS. TENÍAS MUCHA SED Y HAMBRE. GOZALO.

JORGE VE EL ATARDECER JUNTO CON SU CABALLO COMIENDO LAS MORAS SILVESTRES.

EN EL PRESENTE:

JORGE SIENTE EL HOCICO DE SU CABALLO BESANDOLE LA CARA Y ESTE DESPIERTA DE GOLPE SIENTIENDO EL GOLPE DE FRIO Y MIRA HACIA EL CIELO NOTANDO QUE ESTA COMENZANDO A NEVAR LUEGO MIRA A SU ALREDEDOR Y MIRA MUCHOS CAMPESINOS MUERTOS, ESTRUCTURAS DESTRUIDAS Y LOS SCOUTS DE EXPLORACION SIENDO DEVORADOS POR LOS TITANES LUEGO JORGE SE MONTA EN SU CABALLO.

JORGE: SACAME DE AQUÍ!

JORGE CABALGA LEJOS DE LA ALDEA PARA EVADIR A LOS TITANES LUEGO ESCUCHA LOS GRITOS DE UNA PERSONA Y EL SE DETIENE Y VE QUE ES EL TARBENERO QUIEN ESTA SIENDO ATRAPADO POR UN TITAN Y JORGE SACA UNAS TIJERAS DE PLATA Y ACERCA SU DEDO MEÑIQUE HACIA ELLA PARA CORTARSELO.

JORGE: NO! (SOLTANDO LAS TIJERAS) DETENTE. NO LO HAGAS, NO ES TU PROBLEMA, NO ES TU PROBLEMA.

JORGE VE COMO EL TABERNERO ES COMIDO POR UN TITAN RAPIDAMENTE Y JORGE RECOJE LAS TIJERAS DE PLATA Y CABALGA LEJOS DEL POBLADO, MEDIA HORA DE CALBAGAR DESPUES JORGE SE ENCUENTRA CON EL EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS TIRADO EN EL SUELO Y LEJOS UN MIEMBRO DE LOS SCOUTS DE EXPLORACION CAMINANDO Y COJEANDO LUEGO EL RECOJE EL EQUIPO Y SE ACERCA AL LADO DE ELLA Y NOTA EN SU APARIENCIA QUE ES CHRISTA CON UNA HERIDA PROFUNDA EN EL ADOMEN PERO ELLA NO VOLTEA NI A VERLO.

JORGE: TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

CHRISTA SE DETIENE LUEGO SE ARRODILLA Y SE DESMAYA DEBIDO AL SANGRADO LUEGO JORGE SA BAJA DEL CABALLO Y LE QUITA UN PEDAZO DE TELA DE SU CHAQUETA Y SE LA PONE EN SU HERIDA Y LA ENVUELVE EN SU ABRIGO Y LA CONECTA CON EL EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS Y LA SUBE AL CABALLO Y EL TAMBIEN COMENZANDO A CABALGAR CON ELLA ARRASTRADA Y ASI COMIENZA EL POCO CAMINO QUE QUEDA HACIA LOS MUROS.

A LA ANOCHECER:

YA CASI ES DE NOCHE Y LA NIEVE CAE MAS AUMENTANDO EL FRIO, JORGE NESECITA ATENDER INMEDIATAMENTE A CHRISTA QUIEN HACE GEMIDOS AGONIZANTES ENTONCES EL VE LEJOS UNA LUZ Y DECIDE DIRIGIRSE A ELLA DONDE ENCUENTRA UNA CASA CON PERSONAS ADENTRO ENTONCES DECIDE TOCAR LA PUERTA.

¿: QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?

JORGE: SOY UNA PERSONA QUE TRAE CONSIGO UNA SCOUT DEL EQUIPO DE EXPLORACION GRAVEMENTE HERIDA!

UN HOMBRE VIEJO DE LA CASA ABRE LA PUERTA DE LA CASA Y JORGE ARRASTRA A CHRISTA DENTRO DE LA CASA LUEGO UNA MUJER VIEJA BAJA LAS ESCALERAS.

¿: QUE SUCEDE JACOB?

JACOB: TRAE LA AGUJA Y EL HILO DE COSER ES UNA EMERGENCIA.

MUJER: LO HARE (SUBIENDO DENUEVO CORRIENDO)

JACOB: QUE LE HA PASADO?

JORGE: NO LO SE. LA ENCONTRE CAMINANDO HERIDA DESPUES DE QUE LOS TITANES VINIERAN Y ARRASARAN CON LA ALDEA. FUE LA UNICA SOBREVIVIENTE QUE ENCONTRE EL RESTO MURIO O TALVEZ HUYO.

JACOB: LE DISTE DE COMER?

JORGE: NO, ESTABAMOS ALEJANDONOS DE LOS TITANES.

JACOB: EDNA! DESPIERTA A LUCY Y DILE QUE PREPARE ALGO CALIENTE!

2 HORAS DESPUES:

JORGE ESTABA SENTADO EN UN SILLON ESPERANDO LOS RESULTADOS LUEGO APARECE LA MUJER.

JORGE: COMO SE ENCUENTRA?

EDNA: HEMOS CUBIERTO SUS HERIDAS Y DARLE ALGO DE COMER Y BEBER, PERO SE ENCUENTRA ENFERMA.

JORGE: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABERME AYUDADO. NO SE QUE HABIA HECHO SI NO HUBIESE ENCONTRADO SU CASA, PODIA HABER MUERTO.

EDNA: DESCUIDA HIJO LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE DEBES DARLE GRACIAS A DIOS POR HABERTE GUIADO AQUÍ. DEBERIAS COMER. TE TRAERE ALGO.

JORGE: GRACIAS.

LA SEÑORA VA A LA COCINA Y LE SIRVE UNA SOPA CON VERDURAS A JORGE.

EDNA: AQUÍ TIENES HIJO (DANDOLE EL TAZON DE SOPA A JORGE) BUEN PROVECHO.

JORGE: SE LO AGRADESCO. (TOMANDOSE LA SOPA) ESTA DELICIOSA.

EDNA: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE.

EL DUEÑO ENTRA A LA CASA Y CIERRA LA PUERTA.

JACOB: YA HE METIDO SU CABALLO AL CORRAL DONDE COME Y BEBE AGUA.

JORGE: ESO ESTA BIEN. LE AGRADESCO MUCHO.

JACOB: NO HAY DE QUE.

EDNA: Y DIME CUAL ES TU NOMBRE HIJO?

JORGE: ME LLAMO JORGE.

EDNA: DE DONDE VIENES EXACTAMENTE JORGE?

JORGE: VENGO DEL SUR.

JACOB: DEL SUR? NO HAY NADA ALLI.

JORGE: ESO ME DIJIERON MUCHOS, PERO EN REALIDAD VENGO DESDE MUY, MUY LEJOS.

UNA CHICA ADULTA BAJA DE LAS ESCALERAS PARA VER A SUS PADRES Y A JORGE.

CHICA: YA ME HE ASEGURADO DE QUE LA CHICA ESTUVIERA BIEN ARROPADA.

JACOB: BIEN HECHO LUCY, BIEN TENGO QUE IRME A LA CAMA ESTOY MUY CANSADO.

EDNA: VOY CONTIGO. LUCY QUE NUESTRO INVITADO TENGO ALGO QUE ARROPARSE.

LUCY: ENSEGUIDA. (DIRIGIENDOSE EN LA PARTE DE ATRÁS DE LA CASA Y REGRESANDO CON UNAS SABANAS) AQUÍ TIENE.

JORGE: GRACIAS AMIGA. (AGARRANDO LAS SABANAS)

JORGE COMIENZA A SONREIRLE A LUCY Y ESTA COMIENZA A VOLTEAR LA MIRADA.

LUCY: QUE DESCANSES (SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS)

JORGE: BUENAS NOCHES. (ARROPANDOSE)

JORGE SE PONE COMODO Y COMIENZA A DORMIRSE CERRANDO LOS OJOS.

HACE 6 AÑOS ATRÁS:

YA ES DE TARDE Y JORGE CONTINUA CABALGANDO HASTA QUE CONSIGUE UNAS HUELLAS DE PERSONAS Y CABALLOS LUEGO EL SE BAJA Y REVISA LAS HUELLAS.

JORGE: SON FRESCAS. VEN AQUÍ CARLOS (MONTANDOSE EN SU CABALLO) ARRE!

JORGE JUNTO CON SU CABALLO CABALGAN HACIA EL CAMINO DE HUELLAS Y ES AHÍ DONDE APARECE UN TITAN DE 5 METROS QUIEN ESTA COMENZANDO A PERSEGUIR A JORGE.

JORGE: QUE COÑO ES ESO! (CABALGANDO MAS RAPIDO)

EL GALLOPA TAN RAPIDO QUE 6 MINUTOS DESPUES PIERDE EL TITAN PEQUEÑO.

JORGE: QUE CARAJO ERA ESO? NO ERA UNA PERSONA.

JORGE CONTINÚA SIGUIENDO LAS HUELLAS CON SU CABALLO.

EN EL PRESENTE: AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

JORGE HUELE LA COMIDA Y ENSEGUIDA SE DESPIERTA Y VE A LA CHICA COCINANDO.

LUCY: OH. HA DESPERTADO JUSTO A TIEMPO PARA EL DESAYUNO.

JORGE: (LEVANTANDOSE DEL SOFA) COMO ESTA AHÍ AFUERA?

LUCY: REPLETO DE NIEVE AUNQUE HA DEJANDO DE NEVAR TANTO, TENGO EL PRESENTIMIENTO DE QUE ESTE INVIERNO SERA FEO.

JORGE: LO MISMO DIGO YO, Y DIME UNA COSA: DESDE HACE CUANTO VIVEN AQUÍ?

LUCY: (TRAYENDOLE UN PLATO DE COMIDA A JORGE) HE VIVIDO AQUÍ DESDE QUE TENÍA 10 AÑOS NUESTRA ALDEA FUE ARRASADA POR LOS TITANES Y FUIMOS UNOS DE LOS AFORTUNADOS EN LOGRAR ESCAPAR Y ENCONTRAR ESTE LUGAR Y HACERLO NUESTRO HOGAR (SENTANDOSE JUNTO A EL) CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?

JORGE: ME LLAMO JORGE FUENTES.

LUCY: LUCIA ANDERGART. MUCHO GUSTO.

JORGE: COMO ESTA LA CHICA?

LUCY: CREO QUE SE SIENTE MAS O MENOS BIEN YA NO ESTA AGONIZANDO PERO TIENE FIEBRE Y TIENE QUE DESCANZAR.

JORGE: MUY BIEN.

DE PRONTO EL PADRE DE LUCY ENTRA Y CIERRA LA PUERTA SUDANDO MUCHO.

LUCY: QUE SUCEDE PAPÀ?

JACOB: LOS TITANES ESTAN AQUI.

JORGE: QUE?

LUCY: CUANTOS SON!?

JACOB: SON CINCO. 3 DE 15 METROS Y LOS 2 DE 10. DONDE ESTA TU MADRE?

LUCY: ESTA ARRIBA. IRE POR ELLA.

JORGE: YO IRE POR LA OTRA.

LOS DOS CORREN HACIA LAS ESCALERAS PARA BUSCAR A LAS MUJERES.

LUCY: MAMÀ DEBEMOS BAJAR SE APROXIMAN LOS TITANES.

JORGE LLEVA CARGANDO A CHRISTA QUIEN EMPIEZA A DOLERLE EL ADOMEN Y AFUERA EN LA VENTANA SE ASOMA UN TITAN Y JORGE SALE DE LA HABITACION Y SE DIRIGE ABAJO DONDE ESTA LA FAMILIA COMPLETA.

JORGE: AQUÍ ESTA! (RECOSTANDO A CHRISTA EN EL SOFA Y EMPUJANDOLO LEJOS DE LAS VENTANAS) MANTENGANSE LEJOS DE LAS VENTANAS!

UN TITAN DESTRUYE LA VENTANA Y DIRIGE SU BRAZO HACIA EL VIEJO DONDE VA HACIA SU FAMILIA.

JORGE: DONDE PUSO EL EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS?

JACOB: LO PUSE EN LA ENTRADA DEL ESTABLO.

JORGE: MANTENGA SEGURO A ELLA Y A SU FAMILIA.

JACOB: QUE PIENSAS HACER?

JORGE CORRE HACIA LA VENTANA TRASERA.

JACOB: NO HIJO DEBES ESTAR DEMENTE!

JORGE SALE DE LA CASA POR LA VENTANA Y CORRE HACIA EL ESTABLO DONDE ESTA EL EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS LLAMANDO LA ATENCION DE TODOS LOS TITANES QUE ESTABAN ALREDEDOR DE LA CASA LUEGO JORGE COJE EL EQUIPO DE MANIOBRA Y SE LO INSTALA.

JORGE: MUY BIEN YA TENGO SU ATENCION AHORA DIME COMO FUNCIONA ESTO?

JORGE DISPARA LOS GANCHOS HACIA LA PIERNA DE UN TITAN Y SE DIRIGE HACIA ELLA DONDE SACA LAS ESPADAS Y LE CORTA LA PIERNA AL TITAN HACIENDOLO ARRODILLAR Y LUEGO SE ENGANCHA AL CUELLO PARA CORTARLO Y MATARLO LUEGO VE QUE UN TITAN ESTA CERCA DEL EL HE INTENTA ATRAPARLO PERO JORGE DA UN SALTO ALTO CON EL GAS Y SE ENGANCHA AL CUELLO DEL TITAN Y LO MATA LUEGO VE QUE UN TITAN SE ESTA ASOMANDO DENTRO DE LA CASA INTENTANDO AGARRAR A LOS QUE ESTAN DENTRO DE LA CASA Y AGARRA A LA MUJER VIEJA E LA INTENTA COMER PERO JORGE LO EVITA CORTANDOLE EL BRAZO HACIENDO QUE ESTA CAYERA SOBRE LA NIEVE.

JORGE: ENTRE A LA CASA AHORA! (ENGANCHANDOSE HACIA EL CUELLO DEL TITAN Y MATANDOLO)

LA MUJER VIEJA SE METE EN LA CASA CON SU FAMILIA Y JORGE CONTINUA ENFRENTANDOSE A LOS TITANES QUE YA QUEDAN DOS Y SE ENGANCHA A LA PIERNA DE UN TITAN Y SE LA CORTA HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERA Y DESPUES LO MATA CORTANDO EL CUELLO LUEGO EL ULTIMO TITAN QUE QUEDA ATRAPA A JORGE PERO ESTE LE ABRE LA MANO Y SE ESCAPA USANDO EL GAS PASANDO POR LA OREJA DEL TITAN Y SE ENGANCHA DETRÁS DE SU CUELLO Y LO MATA ASI LIBERANDO EL LUGAR DE LOS TITANES LUEGO JORGE TRATA DE RECUPERAR EL AIRE Y SE ASOMA POR LA VENTANA.

JORGE: PROBLEMA RESUELTO. ME ENCARGUE DE LOS TITANES.

EDNA: SE ENCUENTRA BIEN!?

JORGE: SIN AIRE PERO ESTOY MEJOR QUE NUNCA.

TODOS COMIENZAN A OIR PISOTONES FUERTE Y JORGE SE IMPULSA HACIA EL TECHO Y ENTRE LOS ARBOLES APARECE UN ANORMAL DE 14 METROS.

JORGE: MALDITA SEA. SALGAN TODOS DE LA CASA ES UN ANORMAL!

JACOB: DIJO UN ANORMAL? LUCY VE POR LA CARRETILLA MIENTRAS QUE EDNA Y YO LLEVAMOS A LA CHICA AFUERA.

LUCY JUNTO CON SUS PADRES QUIENES LLEVAN A CHRISTA VAN HACIA EL ESTABLO MIENTRAS QUE JORGE SE ENGANCHA AL ANORMAL CORTANDOLO POR TODAS PARTES Y ESTE DISTRAIDO TRATANDO DE ATRAPAR A JORGE LUEGO DEL ESTABLO LA FAMILIA LLEVA A CHRISTA EN UNA CARRETA Y SALEN DEL ESTABLO JUNTO CON EL CABALLO DE JORGE Y ODSERVAN LOS QUE ESTA HACIENDO JORGE QUIEN LE ESTA TENIENDO GUERRA CON EL ANORMAL Y ESTE LE CORTA EN EL CUELLO HACIENDOLE DAÑO (PERO NO MATARLO YA QUE EN JUEGO LOS ANORMALES SON MAS FUERTES) Y HACIENDO QUE ESTE SE AGACHARA Y SE CUBRIERA EL CUELLO LUEGO JORGE LE CORTA EL BRAZO AL TITAN EXPONIENDOLE EL CUELLO Y LUEGO ESTE SE LEVANTA Y JORGE TERMINA CON EL HACIENDOLE UNA SUDYUGACION COMPLETA MATANDO AL TITAN ANORMAL Y ESTE CAE SOBRE LA CASA DESTRUYENDOLA POR LA MITAD. LUEGO JORGE SE QUEDA SIN GAS Y CAE SOBRE LA NIEVE Y LUCY SE BAJA DE CARLOS Y CORRE HACIA JORGE PARA VER SI ESTA BIEN.

LUCY: JORGE, JORGE ESTAS BIEN!? (TOMANDOLE DE LA CABEZA)

JORGE: (SOBANDOSE LA CABEZA POR LA CAIDA) COMO HA DOLIDO. ESTAN TODOS A SALVO?

LUCY: POR SUPUESTO AUNQUE LA MITAD DE NUESTRA CASA QUEDO HECHA TRISAS.

JORGE: (LEVANTANDOSE) LAMENTO MUCHO LO QUE LE PASO A SU CASA.

EDNA: DESCUIDA HIJO. TAN SOLO ERA UNA CASA Y YA ESTABAMOS PENSANDO MUDARNOS.

JACOB: PERO NO CREI QUE SE LLEVARIA LA MITAD DE NUESTRAS COSAS.

JORGE: VENDRAN MÁS TITANES PRONTO, LLEVEN TODO LO QUE PUEDAN: COMIDA, AGUA, ROPA. CUALQUIER COSA QUE PUEDA CABER EN ESA CARRETILA. SEÑOR LA CHICA ESTA BIEN?

JACOB: SI ESTA BIEN.

JORGE: MUY BIEN. ESPERE AHÍ PORQUE VAMOS RECOGER PROVISIONES PARA EL VIAJE.

LUEGO PASARON 15 MINUTOS Y LOS TRES YA PUSIERON LA COMIDA Y UTILES NESECARIOS PARA INICIAR EL VIAJE.

JACOB: YA TODO ESTA LISTO?

LUCY: SI PAPÀ YA PODEMOS IRNOS.

JACOB: CUAL SERA NUESTRO SIGUIENTE DESTINO EDNA?

EDNA: LOS MUROS! VAMOS HACIA EL MURO MARIA.

JACOB: MUY BIEN. INICIANDO VIAJE HACIA EL MURO MARIA.

LA FAMILIA JUNTO CON JORGE COMIENZAN SU LARGO VIAJE HACIA EL MURO MARIA.

CONTINUARA…


	3. historia sobre una fogata

ATTACK ON TITAN: BURN AND ICE CAP 3: HISTORIA SOBRE UNA FOGATA.

JORGE ESTA CON SU CABALLO JUNTO CON LA FAMILIA ANDERGART QUIEN LLEVA CONSIGO CHRISTA EN UN CARRUAJE QUIEN ESTA SIENDO ATENDIDA POR LA SEÑORA EDNA.

EDNA: LA CHICA YA HA DESAYUNADO!

JACOB: BUEN TRABAJO EDNA.

JORGE: ESTOY VIENDO UN RIO CERCA PODEMOS TOMAR AGUA DE AHÍ Y ACEARNOS.

JACOB: COMO TU LO DIGAS MUCHACHO. (GIRANDO SU CARRUAJE HACIA EL RIO)

LUCY Y LOS SEÑORES ANDERGART SE BAJAN DEL CARRUAJE Y SE DIRIGEN AL RIO DONDE COMIENZAN A BEBER DE AHI.

UN MOMENTO DESPUES:

LOS SEÑORES ANDERGART ESTAN TRATANDO DE ENCENDER UNA FOGATA MIENTRAS QUE JORGE LOS VE DESDE LEJOS Y LUEGO ES TOCADO POR EL HOMBRO POR LUCY.

LUCY: HMM… JORGE?

JORGE: SI LUCIA?

LUCY: TU CREES… QUE PODRIAS ACOMPAÑARME AL RIO PARA QUE ME PUEDA BAÑAR? (SONROJANDOSE DE LA TIMIDEZ)

JORGE: (DICE SIMPLEMENTE) POR SUPUESTO.

LUCY: ENSERIO?

JORGE: CLARO YO TAMBIEN ME QUIERO BAÑAR, SABES CUANTO TIEMPO NO ME HE BAÑADO?

LUCY: (ENOJANDOSE Y SONROJANDOSE MAS) PERO NO NOS BAÑAREMOS JUNTOS!

JORGE: CLARO TU VAS PRIMERO. O CREES QUE SOY UN VIOLADOR.

LUCY: YO NO DIJE ESO! (MIRANDO HACIA OTRA PARTE)

JORGE: PUEDES BAÑARTE DE UNA VEZ?

UN MOMENTO DESPUES:

LUCY ESTA EN EL RIO Y JORGE LO ACOMPAÑA.

LUCY: PODRIAS DARTE LA VUELTA?

JORGE: MUY BIEN (DANDOSE LA VUELTA)

LUCY SE QUITA LA ROPA Y ACERCA SU DEDO GORDO AL RIO Y LUEGO LO SACA.

LUCY: EL AGUA ESTA MUY HELADA.

JORGE: AY POR FAVOR.

JORGE SE DIRIGE A LUCY Y ESTE LA EMPUJA AL RIO DONDE SE HUNDE HASTA EL CUELLO.

LUCY: (GRITANDO POR EL FRIO) AAAAHHH! QUE FRIA ESTA, PORQUE ME EMPUJASTE!?

JORGE: DIJISTE QUE TE BAÑARIAS Y ESO ES LO QUE VAS A HACER.

OTRO MOMENTO DESPUES:

LUCY SALE DEL RIO ESTANDO COMPLETAMENTE CONGELADA Y SE SECA RAPIDO LUEGO SE PONE SU ROPA LUEGO SE DIRIGE HACIA JORGE QUIEN ESTA RECOSTADO SOBRE UN ARBOL.

LUCY: YA HE TERMINADO.

JORGE: GRACIAS POR DECIRMELO (LEVANTANDOSE)

JORGE SE QUITA SU ROPA Y SE METE AL RIO SIN PROBLEMA ALGUNO.

JORGE: TENIAS RAZON SI ESTA FRIA.

EN EL ATARDECER:

LOS SEÑORAS HAN ENCENDIDO LA FOGATA Y COCINANDO UN CIERVO QUE ACABA DE CAZAR EL SEÑOR JACOB LUEGO LUCY VE DENTRO DE LA BOLSA DE JORGE UNAS TIJERAS DE PLATA.

JORGE: NO DEBERIAS URGAR LAS PERTENECIAS DE OTROS.

LUCY: OH LO SIENTO (DEVOLVIENDO LAS TIJERAS EN SU LUGAR) DE VERDAD.

EDNA: YA SIENTENSE LA COMIDA YA ESTA CASI HECHA.

LA SEÑORA EDNA LE SIRVE A TODOS EN UN PLATO CHULETONES DE CIERVO ACOMPAÑADOS DE PURE DE PAPA Y A CHRISTA LE SIRVE UNA SOPA DE VERDURAS.

JORGE: Y… COMO VAN A VIVIR DENTRO DE LOS MUROS, NO TIENEN NADA AHÍ.

LUCY: MI PAPÀ TIENE MUCHAS HABILIDADES SIENDO CARPINTERO.

JACOB: SI HE PENSADO EN ABRIR UNA CARPINTERIA.

LUCY: TAMBIEN QUIERO RECLUTARME PARA LA POLICIA MILITAR.

JORGE: LA… POLICIA MILITAR?

LUCY: EXACTO (COMIENDOSE EL PURE DE PAPA) PORQUE QUE SUCEDE?

JORGE: NO… NO SUCEDE NADA.

JACOB: VAMOS JOVEN DINOS QUE SUCEDE LO MANTENDREMOS EN SECRETO.

JORGE: ES QUE… HACE AÑOS LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LOS ENCONTRE NO FUE NADA AGRADABLE.

HACE 6 AÑOS ATRÁS:

PASARON DOS DIAS PARA JORGE QUIEN AUN SIGUE LAS HUELLAS DE LOS CABALLOS DE SUS COMPAÑEROS LUEGO SE ENCUENTRA CON UNA ESPECIE DE HOUGUERA JUNTO A UN CABALLO MUERTO. ENTONCES JORGE SE BAJA DE SU CABALLO Y MIRA QUE LA FOGATA LE SALE TODAVIA HUMO.

JORGE: DEBEN ESTAR CERCA.

JORGE SE VUELVE A SUBIR A SU CABALLO Y CONTINUA SIGUIENDO EL RASTRO.

AL ANOCHESER:

JORGE ESTA POR ZONA ARBOLEADA (QUISE DECIR: BOSQUE) Y VE QUE EL RASTRO TERMINA POR UNOS CUANTOS METROS POR EL CAMINO LUEGO MIRA A SU ALREDEDOR Y NO HAY NADIE.

JORGE: QUE EXTRAÑO.

JORGE ESCUCHA EL RUIDO DE UNA RAMA ROMPERSE Y SACA SU PISTOLA Y DISPARA HACIA DONDE ESTA EL RUIDO ESCUCHANDO EL GRITO DE UNA PERSONA Y LUEGO ESA PERSONA SALE POR LOS ARBUSTOS HERIDO CUBRIENDOSE EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO DEL DISPARO QUE LE DIO JORGE LUEGO EL SE BAJA DE SU CABALLO Y AGARRA AL SUJETO Y LO CHOCA CONTRA UN ARBOL.

¿: AYUDENME!

JORGE LE CIERRA BOCA Y PONE SU PISTOLA JUSTO EN LA FRENTE DEL SUJETO.

JORGE: QUIEN ERES TU? DIMELO ANTES DE QUE TE MATE.

¿: ESPERA, ESPERA! BIEN TE LO DIRE: MI NOMBRE ES MARTIN JAMENSON Y SOY UN MIEMBRO DE LA POLICIA MILITAR.

JORGE: NO SE QUE ES ESO, QUE LES HA PASADO A MIS COMPAÑEROS!? (PONIENDO SU DEDO EN EL GATILLO)

MARTIN: PRONTO LO SABRAS.

DETRÁS DE JORGE HAY UN SUJETO QUIEN LE GOLPEA CON LA CULATA DE SU RIFLE A LA CARA DE JORGE CALLENDO AL SUELO NOQUEADO.

UN MOMENTO DESPUES:

JORGE ABRE LOS OJOS Y NOTA QUE ESTA AMARRADO DE BRAZOS Y PIERNAS CON SOGA Y QUE ESTA DENTRO DE UN CARRUAJE, MINUTOS DESPUES ESTE SE DETIENE Y DOS PERSONAS SACAN A JORGE DEL CARRUAJE Y LO ARROJAN HACIA UNA CABAÑA

¿: AQUÍ TIENEN OTRO. (CERRANDO LA CABAÑA)

CORMAC: JORGE, JORGE!? ESTAS BIEN? (QUITANDOLE LAS SOGAS DE LAS MANOS Y PIES)

JORGE SE LEVANTA Y SE HA ENCONTRADO CON ONCE PERSONAS DE SU TRIPULACION.

JORGE: MAESTRE CORMAC? ESTA VIVO! QUE HACEN AQUÍ?

CORMAC: A TI TAMBIEN TE EMBOSCARON, AY QUE MAL. ANDABAMOS HACIA EL OESTE CUANDO UNOS DESCONOCIDOS NOS EMBOSCARON Y NOS LLEVARON HASTA ESTE LUGAR SIN MOTIVO ALGUNO. NO SABEMOS QUIENES SON NI QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN.

TRIPULANTE: MAESTRE, SE APROXIMA ALGUIEN.

LA PUERTA DE LA CABAÑA SE ABRE Y APARECE UNA PERSONA CON UNIFORME Y SU LOGO ES UN UNICORNIO VERDE.

¿: TODOS, FUERA!

TODOS INCLUYENDO A JORGE Y CORMAC SALEN DE LA CABAÑA DONDE VEN A UNAS CUANTAS PERSONAS APUNTANDOLOS CON SUS RIFLES LUEGO SE DETIENEN Y SE REUNEN.

¿: SEGÚN YO DEBEN ESTAR MUY CONFUNDIDOS DE LA SITUACION, PERMITAME DECIRLES MI NOMBRE: SOY EL COMMANDANTE DE LA POLICIA MILITAR MICHAELS. Y COMO PUEDEN VER HEMOS DECOMISADO TODAS SUS ARMAS Y MUNICIONES. NO QUEREMOS TENER BAJAS ASI QUE QUIERO HACERLES UNA PREGUNTA: QUIENES SON Y DE DONDE VIENEN?

CORMAC: (DANDO UN PASO ADELANTE ENTRE LOS TRIPULANTES) SOY EL MAESTRE NAVEGANTE ALEJANDRO CORMAC Y SOMOS UNA TRIPULACION DE NAVEGANTES DE EXPLORACION QUE VIENEN DESDE EL SUR A NOMBRE DEL REY JOSE.

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: VIENEN DEL SUR? NO HAY NADA EN EL SUR.

CORMAC: SEÑOR NO NOS ENTENDIO BIEN, VENIMOS DESDE UNA ISLA EN EL PACIFICO. NUESTRO BARCO FUE DESTRUIDO Y NUESTRO CAPITAN HA MUERTO EN UNA TORMENTA YO SOY UN

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: ESTAN SEGURO DE LO QUE ME DICE USTED ES VERDAD?

CORMAC: CON MI CORAZON SEÑOR, SI QUIERO PUEDO PROBARSELO.

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: ADELANTE!

CORMAC SACA DE SU BOLSILLO UNA CARTA Y QUE LA ABRE EN MUCHAS PARTES FORMANDO UN MAPA Y LO PONE EN UNA MESA.

CORMAC: COMO PUEDE VER AQUÍ: NOSOTROS VENIMOS DESDE ESTE CONTINENTE CON LA OPCION DE VER QUE HABIA EN EL OESTE Y AL PARECER NO TOPAMOS CON UNA TORMENTA Y ASI FUE COMO LLEGAMOS AQUÍ.

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: EN ESE LUGAR NO HAY TITANES?

CORMAC: QUE SON TITANES?

LOS MIEMBROS DE LA POLICIA MILITAR SE QUEDAN EN SILENCIO.

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: QUIERE DECIRME QUE NO SABE QUE SON LOS TITANES.

CORMAC: SON ESAS COSAS ENORMES QUE PARECEN SERES HUMANOS?

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: EXACTO, HAY DE ESOS AHÍ?

CORMAC: NO SEÑOR, NO HAY EXISTEN ESAS COSAS AHÍ.

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: SEÑOR DIGAME QUE SI ES VERDA QUE NO EXISTEN TITANES EN ESE CONTINENTE.

CORMAC: NO QUE YO SEPA.

EL COMMANDANTE SE QUEDA EN UN SILENCIO PREOCUPANTE.

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: YA VEO CON CLARIDAD QUE ME ESTA DICIENDO LA VERDAD. (MIRANDO EL MAPA) SEGÚN QUIERE CONTINUAR AL OESTE.

CORMAC: EXACTO SEÑOR.

POLICIA MILITAR: QUIEREN DIRIJIRSE A LOS MUROS SEÑOR.

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: LOS MUROS… ATENCION: BAJEN SUS ARMAS, LLEVAREMOS A ESTOS EXTRANJEROS A SU DESTINO

CORMAC: EN VERDAD LO DICE?

POLICIA MILITAR: ESTA BROMEANDO COMMANDANTE?

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: SILENCIO! HABLAREMOS DE ESTO DESPUES.

CORMAC: MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR. ESTAMOS EN DEUDA CON USTEDES.

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: NO TIENE NADA QUE AGRADECERNOS. LOS LLEVAREMOS A SU DESTINO.

EN EL PRESENTE:

LUCY: Y QUE HACIAN ELLOS AHÍ?

JORGE: ESA HISTORIA CONTINUARA EN OTRO MOMENTO. POR AHORA NESECITO IRME A DORMIR.

JACOB: MUY BIEN. NOSOTROS TAMBIEN NESECITAMOS DESCANZAR. MAÑANA LLEGAREMOS A LOS MUROS.

CONTINUARA…


	4. la llegada a los muros

ATTACK ON TITAN: BURN AND ICE CAP 4: LA LLEGADA A LOS MUROS.

JORGE JUNTO A LA FAMILIA ANDERGART CONTINUAN SU VIAJE HACIA LOS MUROS CON CHRISTA AUN DESCANSANDO.

JORGE: ME IRE ADELANTANDO.

LUCY: MUY BIEN.

JORGE CABALGA HACIA UNA SUBIDA DONDE FINALMENTE SE ENCUENTRA A 10 KILOMETROS EL MURO MARIA.

JORGE: OIGAN DESDE AQUÍ VEO LOS MUROS.

JACOB: ESO SUENA EXCELLENTE. CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA.

JORGE SACA DE SU BOLSO UN TELESCOPIO DE NAVEGANTE Y LO USA PARA VER DONDE ESTA LA ENTRADA Y EN VEZ DE ESO VE DESDE LEJOS UN GRUPO DE MIEMBROS DE LOS SCOUTS DE EXPLORACION.

MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE:

JORGE Y LA FAMILIA VAN EN CAMINO A LOS MUROS ESTANDO AUN MAS CERCA. JORGE MIRA UN MONTON DE CAÑONES ENCIMA DE LOS MUROS.

EDNA: NO TE EMOCIONA MUCHO QUE PORFIN HAYAS LLEGADO?

JORGE: ME LO DICE A MI? SI ME SIENTO ALIVIADO DE QUE PORFIN HAYA ENCONTRADO UN LUGAR MUY SEGURO DONDE VIVIR. PERO NO ESTOY SEGURO.

TODOS INCLUYENDO UN GRUPO DE PESCADORES LLEGAN HASTA LA PUERTA DE LOS MUROS DONDE SE ENCUENTRA CON DOS SOLDADOS CON EL LOGOTIPO DE ROSAS EN SU CHALECO QUIENES SE DIRIGEN HACIA EL CARRUAJE.

SOLDADO: SU NOMBRE?

JACOB: JACOB ANDERGART. ELLA ES MI ESPOSA E HIJA.

SOLDADO: VIENEN A LOS MUROS COMO REFUGIADOS?

JACOB: EXACTO SEÑOR, TAMBIEN LLEVAMOS CON NOSOTROS A UN MIEMBRO DE LA TROPA DE RECONOCIMIENTO QUE NESECITA ATENCION MEDICA.

SOLDADO: DEJENOS ENTRAR AL CARRUAJE PARA VER. MIENTRAS TANTO PUEDEN BAJARSE.

LA FAMILIA SE BAJA DE CARRUAJE PERMITITENDOLE AL SEGUNDO SOLDADO ENTRAR PARA VER QUE HAY ADENTRO. MIENTRAS EL OTRO SOLDADO DIRIGE SU ATENCION A JORGE.

SOLDADO: CUAL ES SU NOMBRE CIVIL?

JORGE: MI NOMBRE ES JORGE FUENTES Y VENGO COMO REFUGIADO.

EDNA: VIENE CON NOSOTROS.

SOLDADO 2: OYE. SI HAY UNA MIEMBRO DE LA TROPA DE RECONOCIMIENTO. REQUIERE DE ATENCION MÉDICA.

SOLDADO: LLEVELOS ADENTRO Y TRAIGAN UNA CAMILLA.

LAS PUERTAS DEL MURO COMIENZAN ABRIRSE DANDOLE PASO A JORGE Y LA FAMILIA DENTRO DE ELLA LUEGO VIENEN LOS PARAMEDICOS A SACAR A CHRISTA DEL CARRUAJE Y PONERLA JUSTO EN LA CAMILLA.

SOLDADO: MUY BIEN VAYAN HASTA ESA TIENDA PARA QUE LES DE UNA INDENTIFICACION.

LA FAMILIA SE BAJA DE SU CARRUAJE INCLUYENDO JORGE PARA ENTRAR A LA TIENDA DONDE VEN A UNA MUJER CON UN ESCRITORIO.

SOLDADO: BIENVENIDOS AL DISTRICTO TROST. EN QUE PUEDO AYUDARLES?

JACOB: (SENTANDOSE JUNTO A SU ESPOSA) SI YO SOY JACOB ANDERGART Y ESTA ES MI HIJA LUCIA Y ESTA MI ESPOSA EDNA. VENIMOS AQUÍ COMO REFUGIADOS.

SOLDADO: MUY BIEN LES VOY A PEDIR QUE EN ESTA HOJA ESCRIBAN SUS NOMBRES COMPLETOS, EDAD, Y ALGUN TIPO DE DEFECTO O ENFERMEDAD Y REGRESEN CUANDO HAYAN TERMINADO.

JACOB: MUCHAS GRACIAS. (LEVANTANDOSE DE LA SILLA)

LA FAMILIA SE DIRIGE HACIA UNA MESA DONDE AGARRA UN LAPIZ LUEGO ES EL TURNO DE JORGE.

SOLDADO: SU NOMBRE SEÑOR?

JORGE: MI NOMBRE ES JORGE FUENTES Y VENGO COMO REFUGIADO.

SOLDADO: TOME ESTA HOJA Y ESCRIBA SU NOMBRE COMPLETO, SU EDAD Y ALGUN TIPO DE DEFECTO Y VUELVA CUANDO HAYA TERMINADO.

JORGE: GRACIAS.

EN EL ATARDECER:

CHRISTA ESTA EN UNA CAMA DURMIENDO CUANDO DE REPENTE COMIENZA A RECUPERAR LA CONCIENCIA Y ABRE LOS OJOS.

CHRISTA: DONDE ESTOY? (TRATANDO DE LEVANTARSE PERO APENAS SIENTE DOLOR AL LEVANTARSE) HOLA?

DE LA TIENDA ENTRA YMIR QUIEN COMIENZA A SOLTAR LAGRIMAS DE ALEGRIA Y CORRE PARA ABRAZAR A CHRISTA Y ESTA SE PONE A LLORAR.

YMIR: CREIA QUE HABIAS MUERTO. (DICE MIENTRAS LLORA)

CHRISTA: YMIR, ESTAS VIVA? (COMIENZA A SOLTARLE LAGRIMAS)

AMBAS COMIENZAN A REIR JUNTANDO CABEZAS Y CHRISTA LE BESA TIERNAMENTE EN LA FRENTE A YMIR.

CHRISTA: DONDE ESTOY Y PORQUE NO PUEDO LEVANTARME?

YMIR: ESTAS EN UN CAMPAMENTO MEDICO DENTRO DE LOS MUROS, VENIAS CON UNA HERIDA SUPERFICIAL PROFUNDA ENTONCES LOS MEDICOS TUVIRON QUE LAVARTE LA HERIDA Y PONERTE ANTICEPTICOS.

CHRISTA: (VIENDO SU HERIDA) DIOS MIO. MI HERIDA ESTA ESPANTOSA, DONDE ESTA LOS DEMAS?

YMIR: ESTAN AFUERA LES DIRE QUE VENGAN AQUÍ.

YMIR SALE DE LA TIENDA Y VUELVE CON LOS DEMAS QUIENES LES HAN TRAIDO FLORES A KRISTA.

¿: BIENVENIDA DE VUELTA CHRISTA. (DANDOLE UN RAMO DE FLORES)

KRISTA: MUCHAS GRACIAS CONNY QUE BUENO ES VERLOS OTRA VEZ.

¿: DEBES ESTAR HAMBRIENTA. (DANDOLE PANES A CHRISTA) ASI QUE TE HEMOS HECHO UN ALMUERZO DIGNA DE UNA REINA. A JEAN LE A COSTADO MUCHO PREPARAR LOS PANES AL VAPOR.

JEAN: LA ESTUFA NO PODIA ENCENDERSE. (SONROJANDOSE UN POCO)

CHRISTA: GRACIAS SASHA, JEAN A TODOS.

YMIR: OYE. ESTAS LOCA? COMO PUEDES DARLE UNA COMIDA ASI DE PESADA SASHA!?

CONNY: OYE NO LE GRITES A SASHA!

¿: ESTAS SEGURO DE QUE TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

CHRISTA: ME DUELE LA HERIDA PERO FUERA DE ESO ESTOY BIEN MIKASA.

MIKASA: BIEN. (SONRIENDO UN POCO)

EN LA ESCENA APARECE A JORGE QUIEN ACABA DE ENTRAR Y LOS QUE ESTAN PRESENTE COMIENZAN A MIRARLO.

JORGE: (MIRANDO A TODOS) EH… ESTOY INTERRUMPIENDO ALGO? PORQUE SI NO VUELVO MAS TARDE.

CHRISTA: NO, DE HECHO PUEDES PASAR. VEN AQUÍ.

JEAN: QUIEN ES EL CHRISTA?

CHRISTA: YMIR Y YO LO CONOCEMOS, NO ES ASI?

YMIR: ESO PARECE. ERES EL CHICO DE LA TABERNA?

JORGE: EXACTO. NO ME RECUERDAS (DICE PREGUNTANDOLE A CHRISTA)

CHRISTA: NO HE RECORDADO NADA ULTIMAMENTE. TU SABES QUE ME HA PASADO?

JORGE: SI. LA ALDEA EN LA QUE ESTABAN USTEDES DOS Y YO FUE ATACADA POR LOS TITANES Y YO FUI DE LOS POCOS AFORTUNADOS EN ESCAPAR. MIENTRAS CABALGABA HACIA EL OESTE ME ENCONTRE CON TU EQUIPO DE SALTOS Y TE VI DESDE LEJOS COJEANDO Y FUI HACIA TI PARA AYUDARTE PERO TENIAS UNA HERIDA PROFUNDA Y DESPUES TE DESMAYASTE ANTES DE QUE VOLTEARAS A VER ASI QUE TE LLEVE ARRASTRANDO HACIA LA CABAÑA DE UNA FAMILIA DONDE ELLOS TE ATENDIERON Y TE DIERON DE COMER AL DIA SIGUIENTE LA CABAÑA FUE ATACADA POR TITANES MAS UNO QUE ERA UN ANORMAL ENTONCES CORRI EL RIESGO Y USE TU EQUIPO PARA MATARLOS PERO LA CABAÑA FUE DESTRUIDA Y FUE ASI COMO INICIAMOS EL VIAJE HACIA LOS MUROS MIENTRAS QUE TU ESTABAS FELIZ DE LA VIDA DESCANSANDO.

CHRISTA: ESO ES TODO?

JORGE: POR SUPUESTO. AH POR CIERTO NO ME DIJISTE TU NOMBRE.

CHRISTA: CHRISTA RENZ. UN GUSTO.

JORGE: JORGE FUENTES. ES UN PLACER AL FIN CONOCERTE.

JORGE SE DIRIGE HACIA CHRISTA QUIEN SE ARRODILLA Y LA TOMA DE LA MANO.

CHRISTA: TE AGRADESCO HABERME SALVADO. ESTOY EN DEUDA CONTIGO.

JORGE: MUCHAS GRACIAS.

EN LA ESCENA APARECEN DOS PERSONAS MAS.

¿: CHRISTA!?

CHRISTA: ARMIN? EREN?

ARMIN: ESTAS VIVA!

JORGE SE LEVANTA Y SE DIRIGE A LA SALIDA Y PASA AL LADO DE EREN QUIEN SE QUEDA MIRANDOLO Y ESTE SALE DE LA TIENDA Y SE VA DIRIGIENDOSE A SU CABALLO Y AL MONTARSE VE DESDE CERCA QUE ESTA LEVI JUNTO A UNA MUJER CON CABELLO DE CABALLO Y ANTEOJOS.

JORGE: MI SUERTE NO PUEDE MEJORAR, HOLA!

JORGE LE HACE SEÑAS A LEVI PARA LLAMAR SU ATENCION QUIEN LO LOGRA Y VA DIRIGIENDOSE A EL CON SU CABALLO.

LEVI: QUIEN ERES TU?

JORGE: QUE NO SE ACUERDA DE MI? SOY EL CHICO QUE NO PUDO HACER NADA LA SEMANA PASADA.

LEVI: (FRUNCIENDO EL SEÑO) OH YA ME ACUERDO. ERES EL INUTIL QUE NISIQUIERA PUDO SALVAR A UNA PERSONA QUIEN ESTABA SIENDO DEVORADA POR UN TITAN, APENAS ESTOY IMPRESIONADO DE QUE AUN ESTES CON VIDA.

¿: QUE DICES LEVI? ES EL SUJETO QUIEN HA SALVADO A LA CADETE RENZ. TAMBIEN DICEN QUE HA MATADO A 5 TITANES Y UN ANORMAL USANDO SU EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS SIN EXPERIENCIA EN USARLA

JORGE: Y ESO FUE VERDAD.

LEVI: HMM. AL PARECER TU TORPESA TE HA DADO MUCHA SUERTE.

¿: POR CIERTO SOY HANJI ZÖE. MUCHO GUSTO (EXTENDIENDO SU MANO)

JORGE: FUENTES, JORGE FUENTES (EXTRECHANDOLE LA MANO A HANJI)

HANJI: Y BIEN JORGE: COMO SE VEIA EL ANORMAL A QUE MATASTE?

LEVI: OYE CUATRO OJOS. NO TE ANDES CON ESO AHORA. NO VOY A QUEDARME AQUÍ CON ESTE FRIO INFERNAL ASI QUE O VIENES CONMIGO O ME VOY SOLO.

HANJI: ESPERAME. BUENO NOS TENEMOS QUE IR. FUE UN VERDADERO PLACER CONOCERTE. SI QUIERES ALISTARTE EN NUESTRO GRUPO SOLO HAZLO NESECITAMOS A TIPOS COMO TU EN NUESTRO GRUPO. ADIOS (SIGUIENDO A LEVI EN SU CABALLO)

JORGE: ADIOS! ESO FUE RARO. TU QUE PIENSAS CARLOS? (ACARICIANDO LA MELENA DE SU CABALLO) MUY BIEN. HAY QUE VOLVER CON LOS ANDERGART PARA VER COMO ESTAN.

EL CABALLO DE JORGE ES DETENIDO POR UNA CHICA Y JORGE MIRA A LA CHICA Y RESULTA SER MIKASA QUIEN ESTA FRENTE A EL.

JORGE: PUEDO AYUDARTE EN ALGO?

MIKASA: CHRISTA ME PIDIO QUE TE DIERA ESTO (DANDOLE UNA HOJA CON UNA DIRECCION A JORGE) SI DESEAS PUEDES VENIR AHÍ MAÑANA Y ASI NOS PUEDES CONTAR MAS DE TI.

JORGE: ESTA BIEN. ME VERAN AHÍ MAÑANA.

JORGE VA DEJANDO A MIKASA EN SU CABALLO ALEJANDOSE DE ELLA. POCO DESPUES APARECE EREN.

EREN: QUIEN ES ESE TIPO?

MIKASA: NO LO SE. PERO TENGO UNA RARA SENSACION SOBRE EL.

CONTINUARA…


	5. nuevos amigos y rivales

ATTACK ON TITAN: BURN AND ICE CAP 5: NUEVOS AMIGOS Y RIVALES.

JORGE PASA EXCELLENTE SU PRIMER DIA EN DENTRO DEL MURO MARIA. AHORA ESTE DUERME SOBRE ENO EN UN ESTABLO Y ES DESPERTADO POR SU CABALLO.

JORGE: BUENOS DIAS CARLOS (ACARICIANDO EL HOCICO DE SU CABALLO) QUE HAREMOS EL DIA DE HOY… OH YA RECUERDO!

JORGE SE MONTA EN SU CABALLO Y SALEN DEL ESTABLO Y SE DIRIGE A UNA CASA LUEGO JORGE SE BAJA DE SU CABALLO Y EMPIEZA A TOCAR LA PUERTA. LUEGO LA QUE LA ABRE ES LUCY.

LUCY: OH BUENOS DIAS JORGE. COMO PASASTE TU PRIMERA NOCHE AQUÍ?

JORGE: CON COMESON PERO BIEN, COMO ESTAN TUS PADRES?

LUCY: MI PAPA ESTA TRABAJANDO EN LA CARPINTERIA DEL DISTRICTO Y MI MAMA ESTA COCINANDO EL DESAYUNO.

EDNA: QUIEN TOCA LA PUERTA LUCY… OH JORGE COMO ESTAS?

JORGE: HOLA SEÑORA ANDERGART.

EDNA: OH MUCHACHO SOLO MIRATE! DEBES ESTAR HAMBRIENTO TE PREPARARE ALGO DE DESAYUNO.

JORGE: MUCHAS GRACIAS. (ENTRANDO A LA CASA) Y COMO LA ESTAN PASANDO AQUÍ?

EDNA: ESTA MUY BONITA LA CASA AUNQUE NOS GUSTABA MAS EL SILENCIO.

JORGE SE SIENTE A LA MESA JUNTO CON LUCY Y LA SEÑORA ANDERGAR LE ENTREGA UN PLATO DE PAN CON MERMELADA DE FRESA.

EDNA: BUEN PROVECHO.

JORGE: GRACIAS, Y DIME LUCIA, QUE HARAS ESTA TARDE?

LUCY: YO? VOY A CUIDAR DE MI MADRE. PORQUE?

JORGE: NO SOLO PREGUNTABA PORQUE HE SIDO INVITADO A UNA REUNION CON LOS MIEMBROS DE LOS SCOUTS DE EXPLORACION DICEN QUE ES UNA AGRADECIMIENTO POR HABER LLEVADO A LA CHICA DE VUELTA CON SUS AMIGOS.

EDNA: OH SUENA EXCELLENTE. DEBERIAS IR CON EL LUCY.

LUCY: MADRE! (COMENZANDO A SONRROJARSE) QUIEN VA A CUIDARTE?

EDNA: (FRUNCIENDO EL SEÑO) TENGO 47 AÑOS PUEDO CUIDARME SOLA, PUEDES IR CON EL.

JORGE: VAMOS LUCY, QUE DICES?

LUCY SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO.

A LA ATARDECER:

JORGE VA JUNTO CON LUCY MONTADA EN SU CABALLO CON DESTINO A LA DIRECCION QUE FUE ANOTADA EN EL PAPEL Y ESTA FRENTE A ELLA DONDE VE UN CUARTEL CON DOS SCOUTS PROTEGIENDO LA ENTRADA.

JORGE: PERDONEN, ESTE ES LUGAR ME APUNTA AQUÍ.

SCOUT: CLARO, PUEDE ENTRAR.

JORGE Y LUCY SE BAJAN DEL CABALLO Y ENTRAN AL CUARTEL DONDE OTRO SCOUT ES SU GUIA.

SCOUT: POR AQUÍ. (ABRIENDO UNA PUERTA)

LOS DOS SIGUEN AL SCOUT QUIEN LO LLEVA HASTA LA SALA PRINCIPAL DEL CUARTEL DONDE HAY MUCHOS MIEMBROS DE LA EXPLORACION Y SOLDADOS DE GUARNICION COMUNES REUNIDOS.

JORGE: EMM… DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN ESTOS CHICOS PUES?

YMIR: POR AQUÍ! (MUESTRA SU PRESENCIA SALTANDO) EN ESTE LUGAR.

AMBOS SE ABREN PASO ENTRE LA MULTITUD Y LLEGAN HASTA YMIR QUIEN LOS LLEVA A UN CUARTO DONDE ESTA CHRISTA EN UNA SILLA DE RUEDAS Y TODOS SUS AMIGOS REUNIDOS.

CHRISTA: HAS VENIDO Y CON UNA AMIGA. COMO TE LLAMAS?

LUCY SE PONE DETRÁS DE JORGE ESTANDO TIMIDA.

SASHA: OYE CHRISTA, NO SEAS ASI CON LA INVITADA.

JEAN: TENEMOS UN ASIENTO PARA USTED. (MOSTRANDOLE SU SILLA)

JORGE: MUY BIEN (SENTANDOSE JUNTO A ELLOS)

EREN: BIENVENIDO AL CUARTEL. YO SOY EREN JAEGER Y ESTA ES MI HERMANA MIKASA.

MIKASA: HOLA…

ARMIN: MI NOMBRE ES ARMIN UN GUSTO (EXTRECHANDOLE LA MANO A JORGE) ELLOS SON CONNY, JEAN, SASHA.

YMIR: YO ME LLAMO YMIR.

JORGE: ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLOS A TODOS.

JEAN: TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? PARECES ESTAR TENSO.

JORGE: LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE AYER HE ENTRADO A LOS MUROS COMO REFUGIADO Y AHORA ME SIENTO PARTE DE UNA BANDA DE JOVENES QUIENES NO CONOSCO Y YO UN ADULTO DE 22 AQUÍ CON USTEDES. NO ME VOY A SENTIR O TENSO?

CONNY: ES HONESTO Y DIRECTO.

JORGE: (SUSURRANDOLE A LUCY) PUEDES SENTARTE EN EL MUEBLE.

LUCY SE SIENTA AL MUEBLE DONDE MIRA A LOS DEMAS.

ARMIN: CUENTANOS SOBRE TI.

EREN: COMO POR EJEMPLO DE DONDE VIENES.

JORGE: BIEN… YO VENGO DEL SUR, MUY LEJOS EN EL SUR, TAN LEJOS QUE NI SE IMAGINAN.

CONNY: QUE HAY EN EL SUR?

JEAN: HE OIDO QUE NO HAY NADA AHÍ.

JORGE: (SACANDO EL MAPA DESDE SU BOLSA) AQUÍ ES DE DONDE VENGO.

EREN: VIVES EN UNA ENORME ISLA?

JORGE: YO LE DIGO CONTINENTE. AHÍ HAY MILLONES DE PERSONAS VIVIENDO AHÍ.

ARMIN: Y QUE PASA CON LOS TITANES?

JORGE: DE DONDE YO VENGO NO EXISTEN LOS TITANES.

TODOS DE LA SALA SE IMPRESIONAN.

SASHA: DE VERDAD NO HAY TITANES AHÍ?

JORGE: NO, YO ERA SOLO UN TRIPULANTE CUANDO UNA FUERTE TORMENTA DESTRUYO NUESTRO BARCO Y YO ME QUEDE VARADO EN UNA ENORME PLAYA CON UN CABALLO Y UNA PISTOLA DE PLATA DESDE ENTONCES HE ESTADO YENDO AL OESTE POR 6 AÑOS.

YMIR: QUE LE HA PASADO AL RESTO DE TU TRIPULACION?

JORGE: MURIERON O DESAPARECIERON YO SOY EL UNICO QUE QUEDA DE ELLOS.

EREN: QUIERES DECIR QUE HAS ESTANDO VAGANDO AL OESTE POR SEIS AÑOS?

JEAN: ESO NI YO ME LO CREO.

MIKASA: HAS VENIDO AQUÍ SIN NADA, SIN NINGUNA FAMILIA, SIN NADIE?

CONNY: AMIGO QUE FUERTE.

JORGE: NO DIRIA QUE HE TENIDO NADA. SIEMPRE TENIA CONMIGO A MI FIEL CABALLO CARLOS. EL Y YO ANDABAMOS POR EL OESTE VIVIENDO DE UN LUGAR A OTRO. PARA LO CONSIDERARIAN UN INFIERNO PERO PARA MI FUE UNA AVENTURA.

ARMIN: VIAJEROS COMO TU TIENEN MUCHA SUERTE EN VIAJAR MUCHO SIN QUE LOS TITANES LOS MATARAN.

YMIR: ERES UN SUPERVIVIENTE. ESO ES DIGNO DE SER.

JORGE: MUY BIEN AHORA CUENTEME SOBRE USTEDES.

DESDE AHÍ TODOS COMIENZAN A CHARLAR LOS TEMAS DE SU VIDA, COMPARTIENDO RISAS HASTA QUE TODOS SALEN DE LA HABITACION Y VAN AL PISO INFERIOR AL COMEDOR PARA COMER ALGO.

ARMIN: Y DIME ALGO FUENTES: QUE PLANES TIENES PARA TU VIDA?

JORGE: MI MISION PRINCIPAL FUE ENCONTRAR UN NUEVO HOGAR, AHORA SOLO TENGO QUE GANARME EL PAN.

CONNY: Y ES CIERTO QUE USASTE EL EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS DE KRISTA SIN EXPERIENCIA DE CÓMO USARLO PARA MATAR A 5 TITANES.

JORGE: MAS UN ANORMAL, Y FUE SOLO SUERTE.

TODOS HACEN LA FILA AL COMEDOR DONDE JORGE COMIENZA A SENTIRSE ALGO DESDE SU VEJIGA.

JORGE: TENGO QUE IR A ORINAR ME DICEN DONDE ESTA EL BAÑO?

SASHA: YO TE PUEDO LLEVAR HASTA ALLI.

JORGE: GRACIAS.

JORGE SIGUE A SASHA HASTA LOS BAÑOS DONDE VEN A UN 4 SOLDADOS: TRES DE ELLOS SON HOMBRE Y UNA ES MUJER QUIEN ESTA DISCUTIENDO.

SASHA: IGNORALOS, ES POR AQUÍ (ABRIENDO LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO) TE VERE DENUEVO EN EL COMEDOR.

JORGE: BIEN.

JORGE ENTRA Y DESPUES SALE DEL BAÑO Y VE A LA CHICA EMPUJANDO AL DEL MEDIO Y ESTE RESPONDE CON UNA FUERTE CACHETADA QUE LA HACE QUEDAR EN EL SUELO Y ESTOS SE VAN DEJANDO A LA CHICA LUEGO JORGE VA DIRECTO A ELLA PARA VER COMO ESTA.

JORGE: TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

LA CHICA MUEVE LA CABEZA HACIA ARRIBA.

JORGE: DESCUIDA. ME ENCARGARE DE ELLOS LUEGO.

JORGE PONE DE PIE A LA CHICA QUIEN SE VA AL COMEDOR JUNTO CON EL Y SE REUNE CON LOS DEMAS QUIENES YA ESTAN COMIENDO LUEGO LO HACE EL TAMBIEN Y DENTRO DE UN MOMENTO DESPUES JORGE VE AL QUE GOLPEO A LA CHICA Y ESTE SE LEVANTA.

LUCY: ADONDE VAS? JORGE!?

JORGE SE ACERCA AL TIPO QUIEN ESTA SENTADO Y ESTE LE TOCA EL CHALECO Y ESTE LO MIRA.

SOLDADO: QUIEN ERES?

JORGE: TE HE VISTO GOLPEAR A ESA MUJER. NO DEBISTE HACERLO.

TODOS ALREDEDOR CENTRAN SU ATENCION A LA ESCARAMUZA QUE SE ESTA ARMANDO Y EL TIPO SE LEVANTA Y SE PONE EN FRENTE DE JORGE AL IGUAL QUE SUS AMIGOS.

SOLDADO: NO SE DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO.

JORGE: NO TE HAGAS EL PENDEJO CONMIGO YO LO VI CON MIS OJOS.

SOLDADO: MIRA NO SE QUIEN TE CREES TU PERO YA ME ESTAS HACIENDO…

JORGE DE REPENTE LE DA UN CABEZASO RAPIDO EN LA CARA AL TIPO TIRANDOLO AL SUELO Y PATEA LA RODILLA AL DE LA IZQUIERDA HACIENDO QUE SE ARRODILLE Y AL DE LA DERECHA LE PATEA JUSTO EN LA ENTREPIERNA HACIENDO QUE SE LA CUBRA LUEGO AL DE LA IZQUIERDA RECIBE UN GOLPE EN LA CARA Y AL DE LA DERECHA UNA FUERTE CACHETADA QUE DEJA A LOS TRES EN EL SUELO LUEGO JORGE AGARRA AL DE LA DERECHA POR LA ESPALDA Y LE HACE UN SUPLEX ALEMAN SOBRE UNA MESA PARTIENDOLA Y AL OTRO LO AGARRA Y LO CHOCA A UNA MESA Y SE SUBE SOBRE ELLA, SE SIENTA SOBRE LA ESPALDA DEL TIPO, PONE SUS BRAZOS EN SUS PIERNAS, PONE SUS MANOS SOBRE SU BARBILLA Y LE ELEVA LA CABEZA HACIENDOLE UNA LLAVE RUSA HACIENDO QUE ESTE PERDIERA LA CONCIENCIA LUEGO JORGE SE LEVANTA Y LE QUITA EL CINTURON Y SE DIRIGE AL TIPO DEL MEDIO DONDE ESTA TRATANDO DE HUIR Y JORGE AGARRA SU ATUENDO Y SE LO RASGA DEJANDO SU ESPALDA AL DESCUBIERTO Y COMIENZA A DARLE FUERTES AZOTES AL TIPO CON EL CINTURON.

JORGE: (MIENTRAS LO AZOTA) NO TE GUSTA QUE TE HAGAN ESO!? PERO SI TE GUSTA GOLPEAR A LAS MUJERE!? (DANDOLE AZOTES MAS FUERTES) DIMELO! DIMELO!

EL BRAZO DE JORGE ES DETENIDO Y AL DARSE LA VUELTA ES LEVI DETENIENDOLE EL BRAZO.

LEVI: YA HA TENIDO SUFICIENTE (SOLTANDOLE LA MANO)

JORGE MIRA AL TIPO QUIEN TIENE LA ESPALDA CUBIERTA DE AZOTES Y TAMBIEN HACE GEMIDOS DE AGONIA Y DECIDE DARLE UNO MAS FUERTE PARA TERMINAR

JORGE: YA HE ACABADO (SOLTANDO EL CINTURON)

LOS TRES TIPOS QUE FUERON APALEADOS POR JORGE SON SACADOS DE AQUÍ Y LA GENTE VUELVE CON LO SUYO.

LEVI: CREES QUE PUEDES ANDAR POR AHÍ AZOTAN A QUIEN TE VENGA EN GANA?

JORGE: HE TRATADO DE DEFENDER EL ORGULLO DE UNA MUJER. ESO ES TODO.

LEVI: TEN MUCHO CUIDADO CON LO QUE HACER. PODRIAS GANARTE UN ENEMIGO EN ESTE COMEDOR, QUE ESTO NO SE VUELVA A REPETIR, QUEDAS AVISADO.

LEVI SE VA DEL COMEDOR LUEGO LUCY Y LOS OTROS SE DIRIGEN HACIA EL PARA VER COMO ESTA.

JORGE: LAMENTO MUCHO EL ESCANDALO PERO EL SE LO MERECIA.

JEAN: NO TE PREOCUPES. HAY PERSONAS QUE AVECES MERECEN QUE LOS AZOTEN.

LUCY: (SUSURRANDOLE AL OIDO) DEBEMOS IRNOS.

JORGE: ESTA BIEN. BUENO LAMENTO DECIRLES ESTO PERO NOS TENEMOS QUE MARCHAR.

CONNY: SE VAN TAN PRONTO?

JORGE: SI. DIGANLE AL RESTO QUE LOS VERE PRONTO. HASTA LUEGO.

AMBOS SE VAN DEL CUARTEL DEJANDO A CONNY Y A JEAN SOLOS QUIENES TAMBIEN SE VAN CON SU GRUPO.

CONTINUARA…


	6. la alistacion

ATTACK ON TITAN: BURN AND ICE CAP 6: LA ALISTACION.

HAN PASADO 2 SEMANAS Y MEDIA VIVIENDO DENTRO DEL MURO MARIA Y JORGE PARECE ESTAR SOCIALISANDO BIEN CON LA COMUNIDAD DEL DISTRICTO.

EN LA TARDE:

JORGE ANDABA CON SU CABALLO RECORRIENDO LLEVANDO CONSIGO UNA CARRETA LLENA DE ENO Y PAJA QUIEN LA LLEVA AL CORRAL.

DUEÑO: LLEGASTE JUSTO A TIEMPO. (DANDOLE UNA BOLSA DE MONEDAS) AHÍ TIENES TU PAGA.

JORGE: NOS VEMOS LA SEMANA QUE VIENE SEÑOR ALBERT. (DESMONTANDO SU CABALLO Y LLEVANDOLO DENTRO DEL CORRAL) NOS VEMOS MAÑANA CARLOS, DESCANZA (ACARICIANDO SU CABALLO Y LARGANDOSE DEL CORRAL)

JORGE VAN ANDANDO EN EL VENCIDARIO ESTANDO DE BUEN HUMOR SALUDANDO A LAS PERSONAS QUE CRUZAN SU CAMINO Y DESPUES LLEGA A LA CARPINTERIA DONDE VE AL SEÑOR ANDERGART HACIENDO TABLONES DE MADERA.

JACOB: OH HOLA JORGE COMO TE FUE EN TU TRABAJO?

JORGE: HE ESTADO BIEN. PERO EL INVIERNO ESTA ACABANDO CON LA PLANTACION. Y COMO ESTA SU HIJA?

JACOB: ESTA EXCELLENTE SE HA PUESTO COMO RECLUTA.

JORGE: OH… ME ALEGRO POR ELLA.

JACOB: CREO QUE TU TAMBIEN DEBERIAS HACER LO MISMO.

JORGE: YO? NO CREO QUE SEA BUENA IDEA. PREFIERO EVITAR LOS TITANES.

JACOB: VAMOS HIJO. QUE NO QUIERES PROTEGER A TUS AMIGOS DE LOS TITANES, ACASO NO QUIERES FORMAR PARTE DE UN EJERCITO QUE PROTEGE A LA HUMANIDAD DE LOS TITANES, SERIAS MUY ACLAMADO.

JORGE: SABE ALGO? LO PENSARE. BUENO NOS VEMOS PRONTO.

JACOB: ADIOS HIJO QUE TE VAYA BIEN!

JORGE SALE DE LA CARPINTERIA Y LUEGO COMIENZA A VER EL SOL OCULTANDOSE Y VINIENDO LA NOCHE ENTONCES JORGE SE DIRIGE PARA MIRAR LA LUNA Y LAS ESTRELLAS ARRIBA DEL TECHO DEL ESTABLO, HOY JORGE ESTA SIENDO MUY PENSATIVO CON LO QUE LE DIJO EL SEÑOR ANDERGART.

6 AÑOS ANTES:

ES DE NOCHE Y JORGE ESTA MONTADO EN SU CABALLO JUNTO CON SU TRIPULACION VAN CAMINANDO EN EL BOSQUE QUIENES ESTAN SIENDO ESCOLTADOS POR LA POLICIA MILITAR PARA DIRIGIRSE A LOS MUROS.

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: DESCANSAREMOS AQUÍ! PREPAREN LA TIENDA.

LOS DEMAS MIEMBROS HACEN UN CAMPAMENTO DONDE LLEVAN A LOS TRIPULANTES AHÍ ADENTRO.

JORGE: ESTO ES UNA MIERDA, NO DEBERIAMOS ESTAR CON ESOS SUJETOS.

¿: CREO QUE ESTAS UN POCO TENSO FUENTES.

JORGE: VETE AL INFIERNO OSCAR!

OSCAR: OYE YO TAMBIEN ME SIENTO NERVIOSO.

JORGE: TU QUE COÑO VAS A SABER? NO SABE NI UNA MIERDA.

CORMAC: CALLESEN! LOS DOS!

AMBOS SE QUEDAN CALLADOS Y OSCAR SE QUEDA RECOSTADO SOBRE LA PARED DE MADERA EN BRAZOS CRUZADOS MIENTRAS QUE JORGE LO MIRA CON REOJO.

CORMAC: LOS ENTIENDO; NO LES DA BUENA ESPINA ESTOS SUJETOS…TAMBIEN PIENSO QUE NO SON AMIGABLES PARA NADA. PERO NO ES PARA PONERSE ASI! ANDREA DAME ALGO DE AGUA.

ANDREA LE PASA LA TIPICA BOLSA DE CUERO PARA BEBER AGUA Y ESTE SE LA DEVUELVE A ANDREA QUIEN SE LA PASA A LOS DEMAS PARA QUE BEBAN AGUA.

JORGE: Y QUE? ESO ES TODO? NOS QUEDAREMOS AQUÍ A ESPERAR QUE NOS MATEN? PORQUE YO NO.

¿: NADIE NOS VA A MATAR.

JORGE: COMO SABES TU ESO JAIME? LO UNICO QUE HACES ES HABLAR Y HABLAR, SIENDO POSITIVO EN SITUACIONES QUE NO ES REVELANTE JUNTO CARMEN QUE ES LO OPUESTO.

CARMEN: QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!?

CORMAC: YA BASTA! ESTOY HARTO DE TU INCOPETENCIA FUENTES, ERES UN TRIPULANTE DE NAVEGACION. ACTUA COMO TAL.

JORGE FINALMENTE SE CALLA Y TODOS LOS TRIPULANTES COMIENZAN A PONERSE COMODOS Y DESCANZAR.

UN MOMENTO MÁS TARDE:

YA TODOS ESTAN DURMIENDO Y JORGE DESPIERTA Y SE LEVANTA EN SILENCIO LUEGO SE ABRE LA PUERTA POCO A POCO VIENDO SI HAY MOROS EN LA COSTA Y SOLO HAY DOS MIEMBROS DE LA POLICA MILITAR DURMIENDO SENTADOS LUEGO JORGE ABRE LA PUERTA ENTERA SIN HACER RUIDO Y SE ESCABULLE HACIA EL CAMPAMENTO DEL COMMANDANTE QUIEN ESTA FRENTE A SU ESCRITORIO ORGANIZANDO SUS PAPELES Y GUARDANDOLOS EN SU CABINETE LUEGO SACA EL MAPA QUE LE DIO CORMAC JUNTO CON UN LIBRO REPLETO DE DATOS Y DESCRIPCIONES MOMENTOS DESPUES OTRO MIEMBRO DE LA POLICIA MILITAR Y JORGE SE OCULTA DETRÁS DE LAS CAJAS.

¿: Y BIEN COMMANDANTE? QUE PIENSA HACER AL FINAL?

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: CON RESPECTO A QUE CADETE?

CADETE: SOBRE LOS NAVEGANTES? NUESTRAS TROPAS SE MUEREN DE HAMBRE Y SED POR CUIDARLOS.

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: ESOS TRIPULANTES PUEDEN SERLE DE BUENA UTILIDAD AL REY.

CADETE: NO CREO QUE ELLOS SEAN IRRELEVANTES EN ESTO. PERO SUS COSAS… ESO ES OTRA COSA.

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: QUE SUPONES QUE HAGA.

CADETE:… MATARLOS.

JORGE AL OIR ESAS PALABRAS SE QUEDA IMPRESIONADO.

CARMEN: (SUSURRANDO) QUE HACES AQUÍ JORGE?

JORGE SE ASUSTA Y VE QUE CARMEN ESTA A SU LADO.

JORGE: NO DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUÍ! (SUSURRANDO)

CARMEN: TU TAMPOCO DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUÍ (SUSURRANDO Y MIRANDO AL CADETE Y AL COMMANDANTE) QUE ESTAN DICIENDO?

JORGE: SILENCIO! (SUSURRANDO)

CARMEN SE CALLA PARA QUE JORGE PUEDA CONTINUAR ESCUCHAR LA CONVERSACION.

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: PORQUE INSISTES EN QUE YO QUIERA MATAR A ESAS PERSONAS QUE NO TIENEN A DONDE IR.

CADETE: ELLOS NO TIENEN LUGAR PARA NOSOTROS DENTRO DE LOS MUROS. SON SOLO PESO MUERTO, SE QUE NOS ES FACIL COMMANDANTE PERO UN COMMANDANTE DEBE TOMAR LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA.

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: VETE DE AQUÍ.

EL CADETE SE VA DE LA TIENDA DEL COMMANDANTE Y LOS DOS SE VAN DE LA TIENDA Y VUELVEN A SU CABAÑA.

CARMEN: Y QUE VAMOS HACER?

JORGE: HAY QUE DESCANZAR, LUEGO VEREMOS… QUE HAY QUE HACER.

EN EL PRESENTE, AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

JORGE ESTA DENTRO DE UNA TABERNA TOMANDO LECHE CON AZUCAR TRANQUILAMENTE CUANDO APARECEN DOS MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO DE EXPLORACION: UNO ES ALGUIEN ALTO Y CON CABELLO MARRON Y EL OTRO ES UN RUBIO MUSCULOSO Y EL ALTO SE PONE EN LA ESPALDA DE JORGE Y LE TOCA EL HOMBRE.

¿: JORGE FUENTES?

JORGE: QUIEN ERES TU?

¿: YO SOY BERTHOLDT FUBAR, EL ES MI AMIGO REINER BRAUN. VENIMOS DE PARTE DE YMIR.

JORGE: LA CONOSCO, QUE QUIERE ELLA?

BERTHOLDT: QUIERE SABER SI SE VA ALISTAR PARA EL EJERCITO, COMO SABE YA SE ESTA HACIENDO POPULAR Y SERIA AGRADABLE TENER SUJETOS COMO USTED EN NUESTRAS FILAS.

REINER: ESTARIA TOMANDO UNA BUENA ELECCION.

JORGE: HE PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO AHÍ AFUERA TRATANDO DE SOBREVIVIR, NO QUIERO HACERLO POR UN TIEMPO.

BERTHOLDT: OH… YA LO VEO. AUN ASI GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO.

AMBOS SALEN DE LA TABERNA Y JORGE ALZA LA MIRADA Y SE LEVANTA DEJANDO UNAS TRES MONEDAS EN LA MESA Y SALE DE LA TABERNA RAPIDO Y SE MONTA EN SU CABALLO DIRIGIENDOSE A LOS DOS CHICOS.

JORGE: ESPERA! LO HARE.

REINER: ESTUPENDO! (EXTRECHANDOLE LA MANO) SERA UN HONOR TENERLO EN NUESTRA TROPA DE RECONOCIMIENTO.

JORGE: NO HE TERMINADO TODAVIA (QUITANDOLE SU MANO A REINER) ME UNIRE. PERO YO ELIGIRE CON QUIEN ESTARE.

BERTHOLDT: HECHO. ACOMPAÑENOS.

JORGE SIGUE A LOS DOS MUCHACHOS QUE LO DIRIGEN AL CUARTEL DE PREPARACION DE TROPAS DONDE LLEVAN A JORGE HACIA UNA OFICINA DONDE SE ENCUENTRA YMIR CON LOS PIES SOBRE LA MESA.

YMIR: FUENTES, QUE BUENO VERTE! HAS ACEPTADO ESTAR EN NOSOTROS?

JORGE: NO. PERO SI ME RECLUTARE PARA ESTAR CON EL GRUPO QUE YO QUIERA.

YMIR: BUENO… ESA ES TU DECISION. (PASANDOLE UNA HOJA) LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER ESCRIBIR TUS DATOS PERSONALES MAS LA FIRMA DE UN REPRESENTANTE TUYO.

JORGE SE QUEDA MIRANDO A YMIR Y A LOS OTROS.

YMIR: AY… (TAPANDOSE LA CARA) ES CIERTO, NO TIENES NINGUN REPRESENTANTE. PERO CREO QUE PUEDE HABER UNA SOLUCION. SE QUE CONOCES A LUCIA ANDERGART. TALVEZ LE PUEDAS PEDIR A SUS PADRES QUE TE FIRMEN EL LISTADO COMO TUS REPRESENTANTES Y TRELA MAÑANA.

JORGE: Y QUE SUCEDERA DESPUES?

YMIR: BUENO: TE DAREMOS EL UNIFORME DE RECLUTA Y TENDRAS QUE LEVANTARTE A LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA.

JORGE: QUE PUTADA!

YMIR: SE QUE JODE AL PRINCIPIO. PERO ASI SON LAS NORMAS.

JORGE: BIEN… (AGARRANDO LA HOJA) ESO ES TODO?

YMIR: POR SUPUESTO. TIENES QUE LLENAR TODO EL FORMULARIO Y VEN AQUÍ MAÑANA Y ESTARAS RECLUTADO EN NUESTRO EJERCITO.

JORGE SE LEVANTA Y LE EXTRECHA LA MANO A YMIR Y SE VA DE LA OFICINA MONTANDO A SU CABALLO Y LARGANDOSE AL CUARTEL DE ENTRENAMIENTO.

EN LA MEDIA TARDE: EN LA CASA DE LOS ANDERGART.

EDNA: ENSERIO TE VAS A RECLUTAR PARA EL EJERCITO?

JACOB: Y SEGÚN YO. NESECITAS NUESTRAS FIRMAS.

JORGE: SE QUE ES PEDIR MUCHO. PERO NO CONOSCO A OTRA PERSONA QUE ME FIRMARIA.

EDNA: Y DIME A QUE ESCUADROM TE UNIRAS?

JORGE: NO ESTOY SEGURO. NO IRIA A UNIRME A LA TROPA DE RECONOCMIENTO.

JACOB: BUENO… (AGARRANDO UN LAPIZ Y LA HOJA) TU YA TIENES MI FIRMA. (ESCRIBIENDO SU FIRMA EN LA HOJA)

EDNA: Y TU LA MIA (FIRMANDO TAMBIEN)

JORGE: GRACIAS A LOS DOS. LES DEBO UN FAVOR.

EDNA: NO ES NADA HIJO. POR TI CUALQUIER COSA.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

JORGE LE ENTREGA LA HOJA FIRMA A YMIR QUIEN LA LEE Y DESPUES SE LEVANTA.

YMIR: BIENVENIDO A LA MILICIA. JORGE FUENTES (EXTRECHANDO SU MANO) TE DAREMOS TU CONJUNTO DE RECLUTA AFUERA.

AMBOS SALEN DE LA OFICINA Y YMIR LE ENTREGA A JORGE EL CONJUNTO COMPLETO DE RECLUTA EN UNA CAJA.

YMIR: YA SABES QUE TIENES QUE LEVANTANTARTE A LAS 4:00 AM. NO DEBES LLEGAR TARDE AL PRIMER DIA PORQUE SERA UNA PENALIZACION.

JORGE: (AGARRANDO LA CAJA) HE ESTADO EN LA TRIPULACION. SE LO QUE HAGO.

JORGE SE SUBE A SU CABALLO Y SE MARCHA CON SU CONJUNTO.

DENUEVO EN LA CASA DE LOS ANDERGART:

JORGE SE BAÑA PARA ESTAR LIMPIO DESPUES EDNA LE CORTA EL LARGO CABELLO Y JACOB LO AFEITA PARA QUE LUSCA BIEN EN SU PRIMER DIA. LUEGO DE UN MOMENTO FINALIZAN SU TRABAJO.

EDNA: MIRATE AL ESPEJO.

JORGE SE LEVANTA PARA MIRARSE AL ESPEJO Y AL ACERLO ESTE SE SORPRENDE Y COMIENZA A SENTIRSE NOSTALGIADO.

EDNA: QUE TE PARECE?

JORGE: HE EXTRAÑADO ESTE ROSTRO (MIRANDOSE MAS DE CERCA EN EL ESPEJO) EN VERDAD NO CREIA QUE ME VIERA ASI OTRA VEZ.

JACOB: PERO TE GUSTA?

JORGE: QUE SI ME GUSTA? ME ENCANTA! NUNCA HE VISTO ESTA CARA POR MUCHO TIEMPO. (RIENDO DE FELICIDAD)

JORGE ABRAZA A EDNA MUY FUERTE.

EDNA: ME APLASTAS! (RIENDO)

JORGE: MUCHAS GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS! (RIENDO)

JACOB: AHORA VE A PONERTE TU UNIFORME.

JORGE: CLARO! (CORRE SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS)

UN MOMENTO DESPUES:

LUCIA ENTRA SU CASA Y VE QUE NO HAY NADIE ABAJO.

LUCY: HOLA? MAMÁ? PAPÁ? (SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS) HE LLEGADO!

LUCY ABRE LA HABITACION DE SUS PADRE Y VE A UNA PERSONA CON EL UNIFORME DE RECLUTA Y ESA PERSONA SE DA LA VUELTA PARA VER A LUCY Y ESTA SE SORPRENDE.

LUCY: JORGE, ERES TU?

JORGE: QUE TE PARECE LUCY? (PONIENDOSE FRENTE A ELLA) TE GUSTA LO QUE VES?

EDNA: TE VES MUY GUAPO HIJO. QUE TE PARECE LUCIA?

LUCY: DE VERDAD ERES TU! GUAO… AHORA TE VES MENOS FEO.

JACOB: NO DIGAS TONTERIAS LUCY. SE VE ELEGANTE.

LUCY: (CAMINANDO EN CIRCULOS SOBRE EL) TE ALISTASTE COMO RECLUTA.

JORGE: ESO SIGNIFICA QUE VAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS EN EL CUARTEL DE ENTRENAMIENTO MAÑANA.

LUCY: VAYA…, VAYA…, VAYA… TE QUEDA MUY BIEN EL UNIFORME.

JORGE: SI… AUNQUE LAS MANGAS ME QUEDAN ALGO AJUSTADAS.

DESDE AHÍ. JORGE HA PASADO HORAS EN LA CASA DE LOS ANDERGART HABLANDO HASTA QUE YA SE HACE DE NOCHE.

JORGE: BUENO ME TENGO QUE IR A DORMIR NESECITO SER PUNTUAL EN MI PRIMER DIA EN LA MILICIA.

EDNA: ESPERA JORGE! HACE MUCHO FRIO AHÍ AFUERA. QUEDATE AQUÍ HAY UN CUARTO DE HUESPEDES QUE PUEDES USAR.

JORGE: MUY BIEN. SI USTEDES LO DICEN.

LUCY LLEVA A JORGE AL CUARTO DE HUESPEDES Y JORGE MIRA LA CAMA Y EL LUGAR.

JORGE: ESTA MUY CHULA.

LUCY: BIEN. SI TE GUSTA PUEDES USARLA PARA DORMIR. SI QUIERES AGUA SOLO PIDEMELO.

LUCY SE DA LA VUELTA PARA IRSE PERO JORGE LA AGARRA DE LA MANO DETENIENDOLA Y LA JALA HACIA EL HACIENDO QUE ESTA COMIENZE A MIRARLO SORPRENDIDA.

JORGE: GRACIAS… (SONRIENDOLE)

LUCY: (MIRANDO HACIA OTRA PARTE) CLARO QUE SI SOMOS AMIGOS, ESO ES TODO.

JORGE: EXACTO. QUE TENGAS DULCES SUEÑOS.

LUCY: LO MISMO DIGO (SOLTANDOLE LA MANO A JORGE Y SALIENDO DEL CUARTO DE HUESPEDES)

JORGE SE QUEDA SOLO EN EL CUARTO Y ESTE PONE SU UNIFORME EN LA MESA DE NOCHE LUEGO SE ARROPA Y MIRA LA VENTANA DONDE COMIENZA A NEVAR Y DESPUES EL APAGA LA VELA Y COMIENZA SE VA A LA CAMA.

CONTINUARA…


	7. primer día como recluta

ATTACK ON TITAN: BURN AND ICE CAP 7: EL PRIMER DIA COMO RECLUTA.

EN EL MEDIO DIA A LAS 3:30 AM.

LUCIA Y JORGE ANDA EN CABALLO HACIA EL CUARTEL DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE LA MILICIA.

LUCY: ESTAS EMOCIONADO POR EL PRIMER DIA?

JORGE: LO UNICO QUE TENGO ES CANSANCIO.

AMBOS LLEGAN AL LUGAR DONDE VEN QUE SON LOS PRIMEROS EN LLEGAR. LUEGO SE BAJAN DEL CABALLO Y SE DIRIGEN AL CENTRO.

JORGE: MUY BIEN… ESTAMOS AQUÍ Y AHORA QUE?

LUCY: PRIMERO LO PRIMERO: VAMOS HACIA EL ALMACEN PARA RECOGER MI EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS LUEGO VAMOS A ESPERAR A QUE VENGA EL RESTO DE LOS RECLUTAS.

JORGE: PERO PARA ESO TENIAMOS QUE LEVANTARNOS UN POCO DESPUES?

LUCY: LO SIENTO JORGE, PERO QUIERO EVITAR A CUALQUIER COSTA LAS PENALIZACIONES.

JORGE: BIEN. DONDE QUEDA ESE ALMACEN?

MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE:

JORGE ESTA SENTADO EN UN ESCALON DESCANZANDO LOS OJOS UN POCO JUNTO CON LUCY. POCO DESPUES APARECE LA TROPA DE EXPLORACION.

LUCY: (DANDO UN SUAVE CODAZO A JORGE HACIENDO QUE SE DESPIERTE) YA LLEGARON.

AMBOS SE LEVANTAN Y SE DIRIGEN AL GRUPO DE RECLUTAS.

¿: HOLA LUCIA! COMO SIEMPRE LA PRIMERA EN LLEGAR. Y QUIEN ES ESTE SUJETO?

LUCY: KATE. EL ES JORGE FUENTES, JORGE ELLA ES KATE NÌLES.

KATE: NO ME LO CREO. ENSERIO ERES ESE TIPO?

JORGE: SI! SOY ESE TIPO.

RECLUTA: INCREIBLE. ME LLAMO XANDER BAXTON. SOY UN ADMIRADOR SUYO.

RECLUTA: MONICA HELDENS. TAMBIEN SOY SU ADMIRADORA.

XANDER: CONOSCA A MI HERMANO ALEXANDER.

ALEXANDER: QUE HACE UN ADULTO COMO TU SIENDO UN RECLUTA?

JORGE: ME CONVENCIERON DE ALISTARME EN LA MILICIA.

ALEXANDER: YA VEO. AL PARECER HAY UN ANTICUADO ENTRE NUESTRO GRUPO.

JORGE: ME DIJISTE ANTICUADO?

POCO DESPUES APARECE UN SUDCOMMANDANTE FRENTE AL GRUPO DE RECLUTAS.

SUDCOMMANDANTE: ATENCION!

TODOS LOS RECLUTAS HACEN UNA FILA INDIA Y EL SUDCOMMANDANTE COMIENZA A CAMINAR DE LADO DE ELLOS MIRANDOLOS MAS DE CERCA CUANDO VE A JORGE QUIEN ES MAS ALTO QUE EL.

SUDCOMMANDANTE: TU QUIEN ERES ANTICUADO!?

JORGE: ME LLAMO JORGE FUENTES. VENGO DEL DISTRICTO TROST!

SUDCOMMANDANTE: NO ERES UN POCO GRANDE PARA SER UN RECLUTA.

JORGE: SOY NUEVO EN ESTO SEÑOR!

SUDCOMMANDANTE: ERES NUEVO VERDAD? ESPERA UN SEGUNDO… NO ERES EL TIPO DEL QUE TODOS ESTAN HABLANDO SOBRE QUE HAS SALVADO A LA CADETE REINZ Y HA MATADO A CINCO TITANES SIN SABER COMO USAR EL EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS.

JORGE: SEIS SI CUENTA AL ANORMAL SEÑOR!

SUDCOMMANDANTE: TE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA! (GRITANDO EN EL ROSTRO)

JORGE: POR SUPUESTO QUE SI SEÑOR! HAY UN PROBLEMA CON ESO SEÑOR!?

SUDCOMMANDANTE: BUENO. SI CREES QUE SOY TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA CREER QUE HAS MATADO A SEIS TITANES ESTAS EQUIVOCADO CON RESPECTO A ESO. SOY MAS INTELIGENTE QUE TU LO SABES Y AUNQUE HAYAS SALVADO LA VIDA DE UN MIEMBRO IMPORTANTE SERAS TRATADO COMO YO QUIERA ENTENDIDO!?

JORGE: SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!

SUDCOMMANDANTE: NO TE VEO HACIENDO EL SALUDO. HAZLO.

JORGE: CON SU RESPECTO SEÑOR LE HABIA DICHO QUE SOY NUEVO EN TODO ESTO!

SUDCOMMANDANTE: HE DICHO QUE LO HICIERAS!

JORGE PONE SU MANO HACIENDO EL TIPICO SALUDO MILITAR DEL SIEMPRE.

SUDCOMMANDANTE: ESA NO ES NUESTRO SALUDO!

JORGE: DISCULPEME SEÑOR! (BAJANDO LA MANO)

SUDCOMMANDANTE: OLVIDALO. MUY BIEN TODOS USTEDES LES TENGO UNA TAREA PARA USTEDES. DESDE AHORA ESTE SUJETO SERA LLAMADO: SEÑOR ANTICUADO. LLAMENLO ASI DESDE AHORA ENTENDIDO LUEGO ENSEÑELE COMO LAS TECNICAS DE CÓMO USAR EL EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS. "SI ES QUE EN VERDAD QUE SABE COMO USARLO"

EL SUDCOMMANDANTE SE VA DEJANDO A LOS RECLUTAS SOLOS.

KATE: MUY BIEN SEÑOR ANTICUADO. ES HORA DE COMENZAR TU ENTRENAMIENTO.

JORGE: MUY BIEN. COMENZEMOS.

UN MOMENTO DESPUES:

JORGE ESTA ATADO CON CUERDAS PARA SIMULAR LOS CABLES DE ENGANCHO.

MONICA: MUY BIEN. AHORA AFLOJA TU CUERPO Y MANTEN TU PESO EQUILIBRADO PARA QUE NO TE DES UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA CABEZA.

JORGE PONE SUS PIES FUERA DEL SUELO MANTENIENDOSE ESTABLE LUEGO EL GRUPO SE IMPRESIONA.

MONICA: SEÑOR ANTICUADO APRENDE MUY RAPIDO.

JORGE: MUY BIEN. YA ME PUEDEN BAJAR?

KATE: LO SIENTO. PERO TENDRAS QUE BAJARTE TU SOLO.

TODOS VAN DEJANDO A JORGE SOLO GUINDADO.

JORGE: ESPEREN, NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ! HOLA?

DOS HORAS DESPUES

JORGE CONTINUA ESTANDO GUINDADO Y ESTE SILBA PARA PASAR EL TIEMPO LUEGO APARECE UNA CHICA CON CABELLO RUBIO Y CON UNA MIRADA FRIA ANDANDO POR AHI.

JORGE: OYE! SI TU LA DEL PELO AMARILLO. VEN AQUÍ!

LA CHICA CAMINA HACIA JORGE DONDE SE PONE EN FRENTE DE EL SIN DECIR NADA.

JORGE: PUEDES AYUDARME A BAJAR. ME DEJARON AQUÍ NO PUEDO BAJAR Y HACE FRIO Y TENGO HAMBRE.

LA CHICA LE QUITA EL SEGURO A LA CUERDA HACIENDO QUE ESTE SE CAYERA DE TRASERO. LUEGO SE LEVANTA Y VE A LA CHICA LARGANDOSE.

JORGE: ESPERA… GRACIAS, CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?

¿: ME LLAMO…

BERTHOLDT: ANNIE!

EL APARECE DESDE LEJOS Y SE DIRIGE HACIA A ANNIE.

BERTHOLDT: ALFIN TE ENCONTRE, D-DONDE ESTABAS?

ANNIE: ESTUVE SACANDO A ESE CHICO DE LA CUERDA.

BERTHOLDT: QUIEN? (MIRANDO A JORGE) SEÑOR FUENTES! QUE ES UNA SORPRESA QUE ESTE AQUÍ, QUE LE PARECE SU GRUPO?

JORGE: SON BUENA ONDA Y DIME DESDE AHORA ANTICUADO.

BERTHOLDT: UHM?... BUENO SIN MAS PREANGULOS ANNIE DEBEMOS MARCHARNOS.

BERTHOLDT COMIENZA A TROTAR ALEJANDOSE DE ANNIE MIENTRAS ESTA LO SIGUEN CAMINANDO Y LUEGO VOLTEA A VER A JORGE.

ANNIE: ADIOS… ANTICUADO. (SE MARCHA TROTANDO TAMBIEN)

JORGE TAMBIEN COMIENZA A MARCHARSE HACIA DONDE ESTA SU GRUPO.

EN EL COMEDOR:

EL GRUPO DE RECLUTAS ESTA COMIENDO Y JORGE APARECE.

JORGE: HOLA AMIGOS (DICE CON HUMOR SECO)

KATE: PORQUE TARDASTE ANTICUADO?

JORGE: LO QUE SUCEDIÓ ES QUE MI GRUPO ME HA ABANDONADO.

KATE: OH QUE HORRIBLE, COMO SEA LA HORA DE LA COMIDA ACABARA DENTRO DE QUINCE MINUTOS ASI QUE APURATE.

JORGE CORRE HACIA LA COCINA DONDE PIDE SU COMIDA Y SE SIENTA HACIA SU GRUPO Y COMIENZA A COMER RAPIDO PARA NO TENER HAMBRE MAS TARDE EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO APARECE CONNY CON SASHA Y JEAN.

SASHA: YA ERA HORA QUE LLEGARAMOS YA EMPEZABA A AUTODIGERIRME.

JEAN: PUEDES PENSAR EN ALGO MENOS QUE COMIDA?

CONNY: OIGAN QUE NO ES ESE FUENTES? (SEÑALANDOLO) FUENTES! ERES TU!?

JORGE VOLTEA A VER A LOS DEMAS QUIENES SE DIRIGEN A EL.

JEAN: ASI QUE ES VERDAD: TE UNISTE COMO RECLUTA.

JORGE: POR SUPUESTO. (DICE CON LA BOCA LLENA)

CONNY: Y QUE TAL. QUE TE PARECE TODO ESTO?

JORGE: ME ESTOY ACONSTUMBRANDO A ESTE SITIO.

SASHA: PIENSAS UNIRTE AL EQUIPO DE EXPLORACION?

JORGE: NO. YA NO QUIERO SALIR MAS. YO ELIGIRE CON QUIEN DEBO ESTAR, COMO ESTA RENZ?

JEAN: ESTA BIEN. AUNQUE LE FALTA POCO PARA VOLVER A USAR EL EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS.

JORGE: ESPERO QUE SE RECUPERE PRONTO Y AHORA LLAMENME ANTICUADO.

SASHA: PORQUE?

JORGE: SOLO DIGANME ANTICUADO.

JEAN: MUY BIEN. ADIOS SEÑOR ANTICUADO.

LOS TRES SE MARCHAN Y LA HORA DE LA COMIDA PASA Y LOS RECLUTAS ESTAN EN UN GIMNASIO ENTRENANDO Y JORGE ESTA EN EL SACO DE BOX DANDOLE GOLPES Y PATADAS LUEGO SE LE ACERCA LUCY.

LUCY: TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

JORGE: POR SUPUESTO QUE ME ENCUENTRO BIEN. PORQUE LO PREGUNTAS?

LUCY: ES QUE QUERIA DISCULPARME CONTIGO POR HABERTE ABANDONADO TAMBIEN.

JORGE: NO TIENES NADA QUE PERDONAR. ENTIENDO QUE SEAN ASI YO TAMBIEN LO FUI.

JORGE CONTINUA DANDOLE GOLPES AL SACO Y LUEGO LA PUERTA DEL GIMNASIO ABRE Y ENTRA REINER CON OTRAS PERSONAS MAS.

REINER: SEÑOR ANTICUADO ESTA USANDO MI SACO DE BOX SIN MI PERMISO.

JORGE: SEÑOR ANTICUADO LE IMPORTA UN CARAJO. (CONTINUA CON EL SACO)

LUCY: JORGE (SUSURRANDOLE) NO LO PROVOQUES.

JORGE LE LANZA UNA PATADA AL SACO PERO REINER SE LA DETIENE Y LO ALEJA DEL SACO.

REINER: ERES GRACIOSO ANTICUADO Y ME CAES BIEN PERO NO ME GUSTA QUE TOQUEN LO MIO.

JORGE: (MIRANDO A TODOS) ESTA BIEN PUEDES QUEDARTE CON TU SACO.

REINER: BIEN. AHORA FUERA. SU TURNO HA ACABADO.

KATE: SI SEÑOR! (RECOGIENDO SUS COSAS CON LOS DEMAS) VAMONOS ANTICUADO.

JORGE: MUY BIEN (LARGANDOSE TAMBIEN AL GIMNASIO)

EN LAS VESTIDOR:

JORGE SE TOMA UN BAÑO CON LOS DEMAS CHICOS Y DESPUES SE PONE SU UNIFORME OTRA VEZ LUEGO ENTRA YMIR AL VESTIDOR DE HOMBRES PARA VER A JORGE.

YMIR: QUE TAL FUENTES, COMO LA ESTAS PASANDO EN ESTE SITIO?

JORGE: ME LA PASO DE PERLAS AQUÍ.

YMIR: MUY BIEN. ESCUCHA YA SERA HARA DE TARDE Y COMO YA ES CONSTRUMBRE TENDRAS QUE QUEDARTE AQUÍ Y LIMPIAR LOS ALMACENES PARA CUANDO SEAN LAS 7 DE LA NOCHE.

JORGE: ME ESTA PUTEANDO DENUEVO?

YMIR: ASI ES COMO LE DAMOS LA BIENVENIDA A LOS NUEVOS RECLUTAS, ASI QUE HAZLO PARA CUANDO MAÑANA QUIERO VER ESE SITIO LIMPIO. ENTENDIDO?

JORGE: SI…

YMIR: SI… JEFA.

JORGE: SI JEFA.

YMIR DEJA EL VESTIDOR DE CHICOS Y EN EL CAMINO DETIENE A UN RECLUTA QUE ANDABA PASANDO POR AHÍ.

YMIR: TE TENGO UNA TAREA.

EN LA MEDIA-NOCHE:

JORGE ESTA SOLO EN EL ALMACEN TERMINANDO DE BARRER EL SUELO.

JORGE: (CANTANDO) ESTOY ENAMORADO, TU AMOR ME HACE GRANDE HEY!, HEY. ESTOY ENAMORADA Y QUE BIEN TENER QUE AMARTE.

JORGE ESCUCHA UN RUIDO EXTRAÑO HACIENDO QUE PARE DE CANTAR Y DEJA EL CEPILLO JUNTO CON LA PALA Y LUEGO SE DIRIGE A ESE RUIDO QUE SE COMIENZA A ESCUCHAR UNOS GEMIDOS A LO LEJOS DE LOS PASILLOS. ENTONCES JORGE SE DIRIGE HACIA ESOS GEMIDOS QUE SE ESTAN HACIENDO MAS FUERTES Y VE UNA PUERTA MEDIO ABIERTA ENTONCE JORGE SE ASOMA Y VE A UN MIENBRO DEL EQUIPO DE EXPLORACION ***TIRANDO*** CON UNA RECLUTA SOBRE UNAS PACAS DE ENO MIENTRAS QUE EL LOS VE. LUEGO LA CHICA QUE GIME MIRA HACIA LA PUERTA DONDE VE LA CABEZA DE JORGE ASOMADA Y DECIDE RETIRAR SU CABEZA.

¿: MIRAME! (MOVIENDOLE LA CABEZA A LA CHICA)

JORGE SE MARCHA CERRANDO LA PUERTA Y PONIENDO EN LA PUERTA "OCUPADO" ESCUCHANDO GEMIDOS MAS FUERTES TODAVIA LUEGO DE UN MOMENTO SE ESCUCHA A AMBOS MIEMBROS GRITANDO HACIENDO LA SEÑAL QUE HAN ACABADO. ENTONCES JORGE SE MARCHA DEL CUARTEL.

JORGE: CREO QUE ES TODO POR ESTE DIA.

CONTINUARA…

***: ESO SIGNIFICA TERMINO SEXUAL.


	8. noche de pelea

ATTACK ON TITAN: BURN AND ICE CAP 8: NOCHE DE PELEA.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

JORGE Y LUCY LLEGAN A LA BASE ESTACIONANDO EL CABALLO LUEGO SE DIRIGEN HACIA SU GRUPO DE RECLUTAS.

KATE: BUENOS DIAS ANDERGART, SEÑOR ANTICUADO.

JORGE: HOLA. Y QUE HABRA PARA EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE HOY?

SUDCOMMANDANTE: TODOS HARAN MANIOBRAS EN LA PISTA CON SU EQUIPO. BAXTON, DALE AL ANTICUADO SU EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS.

ALEXANDER: SI SEÑOR! (ENTREGANDOLE UNA CAJA A JORGE)

JORGE ABRE LA CAJA Y VE SU NUEVO EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO.

JORGE: GENIAL. UN EQUIPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO.

JORGE INSTALA SU EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS Y SU GRUPO ESTA LISTO PARA IRSE A LA PISTA.

JORGE: SEÑOR! ANTES DE MARCHARNOS: ME PERMITE HACER UN REPORTE SOBRE LO QUE VI ANOCHE.

SUDCOMMANDANTE: MMM… BIEN PERO REGRESA RAPIDO.

JORGE SI SEÑOR! (CORRIENDO HACIA LA OFCINA)

JORGE ENTRA A LA OFICINA DE GOLPE HACIENDO QUE YMIR DESPIERTE DE GOLPE.

YMIR: TOCA LA PUERTA!

JORGE: LO SIENTO YMIR. HE VENIDO HACER UN REPORTE.

YMIR: QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES REPORTAR.

JORGE: ANOCHE HE VISTO ALGO MUY INDECENTE EN EL ALMACEN DE ENO VI A UN PAR DE LOS SUYOS COPULANDO.

YMIR: DE VERDAD? ME PUEDES INDENTIFICAR A LOS QUE ESTABAN AHÍ?

JORGE: CLARO: LA CHICA TENIA CABELLO CORTO Y NEGRO, EL OTRO ERA MORENO CON CABELLO NEGRO TAMBIEN.

YMIR: CREO QUE TENGO SUS NOMBRES AQUÍ. YA ME ENCARGARE GRACIAS POR VENIR.

JORGE: HASTA LUEGO (LARGANDOSE DE LA OFICINA)

YMIR Y LA PROXIMA VEZ TOCA LA PUERTA!

EN LA PISTA:

JORGE Y SU GRUPO ESTAN EN FILA DELANTE A UNA LINEA BLANCA ESTANDO EN TERRITORIO MONTAÑOSO.

SUDCOMMANDANTE: MUY BIEN IDIOTAS! ES HORA DE MOSTRAR SUS HABILIDADES CON EL EQUIPO. EMPEZAREMOS CON XANDER BAXTON.

XANDER PASA POR LA LINEA Y SE ENGANCHA HACIA LAS MONTAÑAS QUE TIENE A SU LADO Y COMIENZA A ELEVARSE HE IMPULSARSE CON EL GAS LUEGO SE ENGANCHA DE NUEVO Y SE ELEVA MAS ALTO.

SUDCOMMANDANTE: SIGUIENTE!

KATE CORRE PASANDO LA LINEA LUEGO SALTA Y SE IMPULSA CON EL GAS Y LUEGO SE ENGANCHA.

SUDCOMMANDANTE: SIGUIENTE!

ALEXANDER: VAMOS! (ENGANCHANDOSE Y IMPULSANDOSE)

TODOS CONTINUAN CON LA RUTINA HASTA QUE LLEGA EL TURNO DE JORGE.

SUDCOMMANDANTE: MUY BIEN ANTICUADO ES HORA DE VER SI ES VERDAD LO QUE HAS DICHO.

JORGE RESPIRA PROFUNDO LUEGO SE ENGANCHA A LAS MONTAÑAS Y SE ELEVA HACIENDO UNA VOLTERETA MORTAL Y SE IMPULSA CON EL GAS, LUEGO SE ENGANCHA HACIA UN LADO GIRANDO A LA IZQUIERDA LUEGO SUELTA SUS GANCHOS Y GIRA A LA DERECHA Y GANA VELOCIDAD IMPULSANDOSE CON EL GAS Y VE A LOS DEMAS QUIEN COMIENZAN A GRITARLE A JORGE Y EL AL FINAL SE ENGANCHA Y SE ELEVA MAS Y HACE UN SALTO MORTAL DOBLE HACIA ATRÁS Y ATERRIZA DE PIE Y TODOS LOS RECLUTAS LE APLAUDEN.

KATE: GUAO ERES ASOMBROSO ANTICUADO.

MONICA: LA MANERA EN QUE COMO USASTE ESE EQUIPO FUE SORPRENDENTE. (APLAUDIENDO)

SUDCOMMANDANTE: VAYA, SEÑOR ANTICUADO DESPUES DE TODO TENIA RAZON DE CÓMO USAR EL EQUIPO. PERO ESTO AUN NO HA TERMINADO… SEÑOR FUENTES.

JORGE: (SONRIENDO) GRACIAS SEÑOR.

LUCY: (SUBIENDOSE A SU ESPALDA RIENDO) BUENA HECHA JORGE ESTUVISTE INCREIBLE.

JORGE: TU TAMBIEN ESTUVISTE INCREIBLE LUCY.

AMBOS SE MIRAN FIJAMENTE Y LUCY HACE AUN LADO LA MIRADA SONROJANDOSE UN POCO.

SUDCOMMANDANTE: MUY BIEN ES TODO POR HOY AHORA, DENTRO DE DOS DIAS APRENDERAN A COMOR MATAR TITANES AHORA FUERA!

TODOS REGRESAN AL CUARTEL DONDE VEN A MUCHOS CADETES Y MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO DE EXPLORACION REUNIDOS EN UN SOLO LUGAR.

JORGE: QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE?

LOS DEMAS SE ACERCAN PARA VER QUE SUCEDE Y LO QUE VEN ES A LA CHICA QUE JORGE VIO ANOCHE AMARRADA A UN POSTE ESTANDO COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA, LUEGO APARECE YMIR JUNTO CON UN SCOUT SOSTENIENDO UN LATIGO.

JORGE: (PASANDO ENTRE LA MULTITUD) YMIR! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

YMIR: LLEGASTE JUSTO A TIEMPO PARA VER COMO SE AZOTA A UNA RAMERA.

JORGE: TE ENVIE ESTE REPORTE CON LA IDEA DE QUE LE HARIAS UN LLAMADO DE ATENCION PERO ESTO: ES ALGO DEL DIABLO.

YMIR: JORGE ESCUCHA (TOCANDOLE EL HOMBRO) SABES QUE AQUÍ EXISTEN REGLAS, ESAS REGLAS SON MÁS SAGRADAS QUE LA MISMA BIBLIA Y SU ROMPES ESAS REGLAS: ES COMO ESCUPIRLE A DIOS EN LA CARA Y ESA OFENSA SE CASTIGA CON DOLOR. ASI QUE TE CONCEDO LOS HONORES DE AZOTARLA (DANDOLE EL LATIGO A JORGE)

JORGE: NO, NO PUEDO HACERLE ESO.

YMIR: EN ESTE EJERCITO NO ACEPTAMOS A LOS COBARDES FUENTES! AZOTALA PARA ENSEÑARLES A LOS QUE SE ATREVEN A ROMPER NUESTRAS REGLAS

YMIR SE ALEJA DE JORGE QUIEN TIENE EN SU MANO EL LATIGO Y TODOS LOS ESTAN MIRANDO EN SILENCIO Y LA CHICA ATADA LO MIRA CON LAGRIMAS.

YMIR: VAMOS FUENTES NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA!

JORGE DESENRROLLA EL LATIGO LUEGO ELEVA SU BRAZO PARA DAR EL PRIMER AZOTE LUEGO RESPIRA PROFUNDO Y LE REALIZA EL PRIMER AZOTE HACIENDO QUE ESTA CHICA SIENTA UN FUERTE DOLOR EN LA ESPALDA.

YMIR: NO TE HE DICHO QUE TE DETUVIERAS. AZOTALA!

JORGE CONTINUA CON UN PAR DE LATIGASOS MÁS PERO ESTA CONTINUA FIRME.

YMIR: MAS FUERTE! QUIERO QUE RASGES SU PIEL Y LA HAGAS GRITAR COMO UNA ZORRA.

JORGE REALIZA LATIGASOS MAS FUERTES CAUSANDOLE MAS DOLOR PERO ELLA AUN NO GRITA.

JORGE: NO LO HAGAS MAS DIFICIL PARA TI! (GRITANDOLE A LA CHICA MIENTRAS LA AZOTA MAS FUERTE)

LA CHICA PARECE ESTAR CONTENIENDO SUS GRITOS DE LOS LATIGASOS QUE ESTAN RECIBIENDO LUEGO YMIR SE LE ACERCA A JORGE.

YMIR: ESCUCHA BIEN JORGE. AZOTARAS A ESA PERRA CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS HACIENDOLA GRITAR. AZOTALA! AZOTALA! (GRITANDOLE A JORGE)

JORGE SE ENOJA Y LE DA VUELTAS AL LATIGO Y LE DA UN FUERTE AZOTE A LA CHICA HACIENDO QUE FINALMENTE GRITE DE UN DOLOR INMENSO LUEGO JORGE CONTINUA DANDOLE LATIGASOS A LA CHICA PROVOCANDOLE UNA AGONIA JAMAS VISTA CAUSANDOLE TAMBIEN CORTES EN SU ESPALDA SALPICANDOLE SANGRE ALREDEDOR DE ELLA LUEGO DE MUCHOS LATIGASOS, GRITOS Y CORTES LA CHICA YA NO PUEDE MANTENERSE DE PIE MAS Y COMIENZA A ARRODILLARSE CON EL SUFRIMIENTO MAS GRANDE DE SU VIDA Y DESPUES DE ESO JORGE ESTA CANSADO Y SUELTA EL LATIGO AL SUELO LUEGO YMIR SE ACERCA A EL DANDOLE UNA PALMADA EN LA ESPALDA.

YMIR: BIEN HECHO. HAS DADO UN BUEN EJEMPLO EN ESTE LUGAR. YA TE PUEDES MARCHAR.

JORGE SE QUEDA MIRANDO A LA CHICA QUIEN ESTA SIENDO DESATADA POR DOS RECLUTAS Y ENVIADA A UNA CAMILLA HACIA EL CUARTO MEDICO ES AHÍ DONDE JORGE SE MARCHA JUNTO CON LUCY.

EN EL CAMINO A CASA:

LUCY ESTA EN EL MISMO CABALLO QUE JORGE Y EL SE LE NOTA CALLADO.

LUCY: ESCUCHE QUE HABRA UNA PELEA EN EL SUDTERRANEO.

JORGE NO LE RESPONDE NADA.

LUCY:… SE QUE NO QUERIAS HACERLE DAÑO A ESA CHICA. PERO DEBES ENTENDER QUE ASI SON LAS REGLAS, NO ES FACIL SER SOLDADO. TIENES QUE TENER MARCAS EN TU VIDA PARA ASI APRENDER SOBRE TUS ERRORES.

JORGE: NO ES POR ESO QUE ESTOY CALLADO.

LUCY: NO?

JORGE: ANTES CUANDO FUI NAVEGANTE ME ENCATABA ASOTAR A LAS PERSONAS Y ME EXCITABA MAS CUANDO ERAN MUJERES. AHORA VEO LO QUE EN EL PASADO FUI UN VERDADERO BASTARDO. COMO LO SIENTO! (SOLTANDO ALGUNAS LAGRIMAS)

LUCY SE PONE TRISTE Y LE LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS A JORGE Y LO ABRAZA POR LA ESPALDA.

LUCY: EL PASADO QUEDO EN EL PASADO, LO QUE IMPORTA ES MIRAR AL FUTURO.

AMBOS CONTINUAN CABALGANDO HACIA LA CASA.

EN LA NOCHE: 11:00 PM.

LOS DOS SALEN DE LA CASA Y SE MONTAN AL CABALLO HACIA UN TUNEL QUE LLEVA AL SUDTERRANEO LUEGO AHÍ SE ESCUCHAN LOS GRITOS DE UNA MULTITUD Y AHÍ LLEGAN A UN GRAN ALMACEN VACIO LLENO DE PERSONAS VIENDO UN CUADRILATERO DE PELEA CON DOS PERSONAS PELEANDO.

JORGE: ESTE LUGAR ES LEGAL?

LUCY: POR SUPUESTO. ESTE LUGAR ESTA CONECTADO CON TROST Y SHIGANSHINA, MUCHOS PELEADORES DE AMBOS DISTRICTOS PELEAN ENTRE SI PARA VER CUALES SON LOS MEJORES PELEADORES, TAMBIEN ES UN SITIO DE APUESTAS.

EN EL CUADRILATERO ESTA BERTHOLDT CON OTRO PELEADOR DEL DISTRICTO TROST QUIEN LE ESTA DANDO UN GOLPE EN LA CARA HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER LUEGO BERTHOLDT APROVECHA SU ESTATURA PARA ESQUIVAR LOS OTROS GOLPES Y ENLAZAR UNOS CUANTOS AL PELEADOR DE TROST DE PRONTO BERTHOLDT RECIBE UNA PATADA EN EL PECHO HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER MAS Y EL PELEADOR DE TROST SE DIRIGE A EL CORRIENDO Y LO AGARRA POR LA CINTURA Y LO EMPUJA HACIA LAS CUERDAS DONDE BERTHOLDT INTENTA DEFENDERSE DANDOLE GOLPES EN LA ESPALDA Y RODILLASOS EN EL ESTOMAGO Y DESPUES BERTHOLDT EMPUJA AL PELEADOR DE TROST Y LE HACE COMER SU SUELA CON LA PATADA QUE LE DA JUSTO EN LA CARA HACIENDOLO CAER AL SUELO Y LUEGO BERTHOLDT SE PONE ENCIMA DE EL DANDOLE GOLPES EN LA CARA SIN PARAR HASTA QUE EL REFERI LO SACA DE AHÍ Y FINALIZA EL COMBATE DECLARANDO A BERTHOLDT COMO EL GANADOR LUEGO LOS CIUDADANOS DEL SHIGANSHINA ENLOQUECE.

LUCY: AY PORFAVOR. HASTA CUANDO NUESTRO DISTRICTO VA A GANAR?

ENTRE LA MULTITUD APARECE JEAN Y ARMIN.

JEAN: QUE SORPRESA VERLO AQUÍ SEÑOR FUENTES.

JORGE: JEANCARLOS Y ARTURO!

ARMIN: ARMIN SEÑOR.

JORGE: CLARO. QUE HACEN AQUÍ?

JEAN: NO ES OBVIO? VENIMOS A VER LA PELEA. TAMBIEN LOS DEMAS VINIERON A VERLA.

ARMIN: ESTUVO MUY EXCELLENTE LA MANERA EN QUE COMO MANIOBRO ESE EQUIPO EN LA PISTA. FUE ALGO PROFESSIONAL.

JORGE: AMIGO ME ESTAS HACIENDO SONRROJAR.

ARMIN: POR CIERTO LE DIRE A LOS DEMAS QUE ESTA AQUÍ.

ARMIN DEJA A LOS TRES CUANDO APARECE EL PATROCINADOR DE LA PELEA EN EL CUADRILATERO CON UN MEGAFONO.

PATROCINADOR: MUY BIEN SEÑORES ESTAMOS EN NUESTRA PENULTIMA PELEA Y COMO SIEMPRE LES DIGO QUE LAS APUESTAS COMIENZAN A PARTIR DE CÓMO ELIJO AL PELEADOR, Y COMO SIEMPRE DENLE UN APLAUSO DESDE EL DISTRICTO SHIGANSHINA: ANNIE LEONHARDT!

DE CUADRILATERO APARECE ANNIE CON ENVUELTA CON VENDAS EN SUS SENOS Y PUÑOS Y LOS CIUDADANOS DE SHIGANSHINA GRITAN SU NOMBRE.

PATROCINADOR: Y COMO YA ES DE CONSTUMBRE EL PELEADOR/A ELEGIDO QUE LE GANE A ANNIE RECIBIRA UNA RECOMPENSA DE 3000 MONEDAS!

JORGE: NO ME JODAS. 3000?

JEAN: SI. LE ESTAN AUMENTO LA RECOMPENSA PARA VER QUIEN TIENE LAS AGALLAS PARA ENFRENTARSE A ANNIE.

JORGE: Y PORQUE?

MIKASA: PORQUE NADIE PUEDE VENCER A ANNIE.

JORGE MIRA A SU COSTADO Y VE A MIKASA JUNTO CON EREN Y LOS DEMAS.

JORGE: LA PANDILLA COMPLETA HA VENIDO AQUÍ CON EL UNICO DESEO DE VER SANGRE.

SASHA: DE HECHO A MI ME OBLIGARON A VENIR.

EREN: SALUDOS SEÑOR FUENTES.

ARMIN: ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VIENE AQUI

CONNY: HEMOS VISTO TODOS SU TECNICA DE MANIOBRASION.

JORGE: ENSERIO Y QUE LES PARECE?

JEAN: OIGAN. DEJENLO EN PAZ ESTA VIENDO LA PELEA CON SU AMIGA.

EREN: CUAL AMIGA?

JORGE MIRA A SU ALREDEDOR A VER DONDE ESTA LUCY Y LA VE AL FONDO CERCA DEL CUADRILATERO.

JORGE: LUCIA!

PATROCINADOR: QUIEN SERA EL VALIENTE QUE SE ENFRETARA A ANNIE POR 3000 MONEDAS?

LUCY: YO! (LEVANTANDO SU MANO) YO SERE SU CONTRINCANTE!

TODO EL SITIO SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO Y JORGE SE DIRIGE HACIA ELLA HACIENDO PASO A LA MULTITUD.

PATROCINADOR: ESTAS SEGURA DE ESO HIJA?

LUCY: POR SUPUESTO!

JORGE: LUCIA. QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? (DICE EN VOZ BAJA)

LUCY: ES MI OPORTUNIDAD BRILLAR JORGE. POR FAVOR NO TE METAS.

JORGE: ELLA TE VIOLARA SI ENTRAS EN ESE RING.

LUCY: SOY SEIS AÑOS MAYOR QUE ELLA NO SOY UNA NIÑA.

LUCY SE MONTA AL CUADRILATERO.

PATROCINADOR: CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?

LUCY: LUCIA ANDERGART.

PATROCINADOR: MUY BIEN SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES. EL NOMBRE DE LA RETADORA ES LUCIA ANDERGART QUIEN SE ENFRENTARA A ANNIE LEONHARDT POR 3000 MONEDAS.

LA MULTITUD ENLOQUECE Y JORGE ESTA PREOCUPADO DE LO QUE PUEDE PASAR. AMBAS VAN A SUS ESQUINAS Y UNOS AYUDANTES VAN A LUCIA PARA PREPARARLA PARA LA PELEA VENDANDOLE LAS MANOS Y LOS PECHOS DEJANDO TODO DESCUBIERTO (EXCEPTO LOS PANTALONES QUE SON CORTOS) LUEGO ELLA SE LEVANTA LISTA Y ANNIE LO HACE TAMBIEN LUEGO SE PONEN EN EL CENTRO DEL RING Y EL REFERI SE PONE A SU COSTADO.

REFERI: MUY BIEN SEÑORAS ESTAS SON LAS REGLAS: NADA DE PIQUETES EN LOS OJOS, NADA DE JALARSE EL CABELLO NI MORDERSE. QUE GANE LA MEJOR. (DANDOLE UNA PALDAMA EN LA ESPALDA A LAS DOS)

EL REFERI HACE SONAR LA CAMPANA Y ANNIE ESTA CON LA GUARDIA UN POCO BAJA ENTONCES LUCY LE HACE UN JAB A ANNIE PERO ELLA LO ESQUIVA RAPIDO PERO LUCY LE HACE OTRO RAPIDO Y LUEGO UN GANCHO EN LA CARA HACIENDO RETROCEDER A ANNIE LUEGO LUCY LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA COSTILLA IZQUIERDA HACIENDOLA DAR UN PASO A LA DERECHA Y ANNIE RESPONDE CON UN GOLPE ALGO LENTO Y LUCY LO ESQUIVA DANDOLE TRES JABS EN LA CARA A ANNIE Y LUCY DA UN SALTO Y LE HACE UNA TADA VOLADORA JUSTO EN LA FRENTE A ANNIE HACIENDO QUE ELLA RETROCEDIERA HACIA UNA ESQUINA LUEGO LUCY APROVECHA Y COMIENZA A DARLE GOLPES ANNIE QUIEN ESTA ACORRALADA BLOQUEANDO LOS ATAQUES LUEGO LUCY LE DA UN GOLPE JUSTO EN LA OREJA ROMPIENDOLE LA DEFENSA Y LE LANZA UN GANCHO JUSTO EN LA CARA A ANNIE Y UNOS CUANTOS GOLPES AL ESTOMAGO.

JORGE: VAMOS LUCY!

JEAN: YO TAMBIEN QUERIRIA SER TU PERO EL MUNDO NO ESTA HECHO ASI.

JORGE: QUE DICES?

EREN: ANNIE ES PERSISTENTE.

CONNY: SE DEJA APALEAR EN LA PRIMERA RONDA PARA VER QUE ATAQUES USA SU OPONENTE PARA ASI JODERLA EN LA SIGUIENTE RONDA.

LUCY AGARRA A ANNIE Y LE HACE UN SUPLECRUZADO Y LE EMPIEZA A GOLPEAR LA CARA PERO ELLA SE BLOQUEA Y LA CAMPANA SUENA HACIENDO QUE EL REFERI LAS SEPARE LUEGO ANNIE SE LEVANTA Y ESCUPE UN POCO DE SANGRE AL SUELO Y AMBAS VUELVEN A SU ESQUINA Y JORGE SE MONTA EN EL RING AL LADO DE DONDE ESTA LUCY.

JORGE: AMIGA NO SABES EN EL LIO QUE TE HAS METIDO. SERA MEJOR QUE TE RETIRES.

LUCY: PERO SI LE ESTOY GANANDO. PUEDO CON ELLA.

JORGE: LOS CHICOS ME DIJIERON…

LUCY: ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME TRATEN COMO UNA NIÑA. YO PUEDO CUIDARME SOLA Y NO TE NESECITO PARA GANAR.

EL REFERI SUENA LA CAMPANA OTRA VEZ Y AMBAS SE LEVANTA. LUCY VE QUE ANNIE NO LE QUITA LA MIRADA ENTONCES LUCY CORRE HACIA ELLA Y LE DA UNA PATADA FRONTAL PERO ELLA LO ESQUIVA LUEGO REALIZA UNOS JABS TAMBIEN ESQUIVANDOLAS. ANNIE BLOQUEA LOS GOLPES DE LUCY QUIEN ESTA DANDOLE GUERRA HASTA QUE ELLA LANZA UNA PATADA Y ANNIE LO ESQUIVA Y LE DA UN IZQUIERDASO EN LA CARA HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER LUEGO ANNIE LE DA UNA PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO Y UNA PATADA BAJA HACIENDOLA CAER LUEGO SE MONTA SOBRE ELLA DANDOLE JABS EN LA CARA PERO ELLA SE CUBRE LUEGO ANNIE SE ALEJA DE LUCY Y ESTA SE LEVANTA. LUCY DA UNA PATADA PARA ATACAR PERO ANNIE LA ESQUIVA Y LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA ESPALDA Y OTRA FUERTE EN LA CARA HACIENDOLA CAER AL SUELO. LUCY ESCUPE SANGRE Y ANNIE ESTA DE PIE ESPERANDO A QUE ELLA SE LEVANTE DESPUES ESO HACE ESTANDO MAREADA LUEGO ELLA DA UN GOLPE PERO ANNIE LO ESQUIVA Y LE REALIZA UN COMBO EN LA CARA Y UN TREMENDO GOLPE EN ESTOMAGO Y UN GANCHO FUERTE EN LA CARA HACIENDOLA CAER SOBRE LAS CUERDAS Y EL REFERI HACE SONAR LA CAMPANA Y ANNIE REGRESA A SU LUGAR LUEGO EL REFERI LLEVA A LUCY A SU ESQUINA Y LOS AYUDANTES VAN A VER COMO ESTAN LUEGO JORGE ENTRE AL CUADRILATERO PARA VER COMO ESTA TAMBIEN.

JORGE: LUCIA? TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

LUCY: (RESPIRANDO PROFUNDAMENTE) SI ME ENCUENTRO DE MARAVILLA.

JORGE: CUANTOS DEDOS VES AQUÍ (MOSTRANDOLE UN DEDO)

LUCY: (FORZANDO LA MIRADA) DOS…

JORGE: TIENES QUE IRTE AHORA. NO LA CONTARAS EN LA ULTIMA RONDA.

LUCY: TERMINARE CON LO QUE EMPECE JORGE ASI QUE VAMOS! (LEVANTANDOSE DE SU BANCA)

ANNIE SE LEVANTA Y EL REFERI HACE SONAR EL ULTIMO ROUND Y ANNIE VE A LUCY PARPADEANDO MUCHO Y FORZANDO LA MIRADA LUEGO ANNIE DA UNA VOLTERETA Y LE DA UNA PATADA JUSTO EN LA CARA A LUCY HACIENDOLA ESCUPIR SANGRE Y RETROCEDER MUCHO LUEGO LUCY CORRE HACIA ANNIE PARA EMBESTIRLA Y GOLPEARLE JUSTO EN LA COSTILLA PERO ANNIE SE SAFA DE ELLA DANDOLE UN CABEZASO EN LA CARA QUE HACE QUE RETROCEDA DENUEVO, UNA PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO HACIENDO QUE SE ARRODILLE Y SE LA CUBRA Y PARA TERMINAR OTRA PATADA MAS EN LA CARA DEJANDOLA EN A LUCY EN EL SUELO CUBRIENDOSE LA CARA LUEGO EL REFERI PARA LA PELEA Y DECLARA A ANNIE GANADORA POR NOQUEO Y TODOS LA APLAUDEN. JORGE CORRE HACIA ELLA PARA VER SI ESTA BIEN.

JORGE: LUCY, LUCY ME ESCUCHAS!?

LUCY LEVANTA EL DEDO PULGAR HE INTENTA LEVANTARSE.

JORGE: QUEDATE EN EL SUELO. (LLEVANDO A LA ESQUINA PARA QUE LEVANTE SU CUERPO)

LUCY SE QUEDA MIRANDO A JORGE Y LUEGO COMIENZA A PONERSE A LLORAR LUEGO JORGE MIRA A ANNIE QUIEN SE ESTA RETIRANDO DEL CUADRILATERO Y LUEGO APARECE EL PATROCINADOR CON SU MEGAFONO.

PATROCINADOR: Y UNA VEZ MAS ANNIE LEONHARDT DEMOSTRO SER LA GANADORA DE ESTE CUADRILATERO. AHORA PARA NUESTRO ULTIMO COMBATE…

JORGE: (QUITANDOLE EL MEGAFONO AL PATROCINADOR) ANNIE LEONHARDT!

ANNIE ES LLAMADA LA ATENCION Y MIRA A JOVEN QUIEN ESTA ENOJADO.

JORGE: TE IRAS ASI NADA MAS. NO TIENES NADA MAS QUE DECIR O SOLO VIENES A AQUÍ POR DINERO?

EREN: QUE ESTARA HACIENDO?

ARMIN: POR FAVOR QUE NO ESTE PROVOCANDO A ANNIE.

JORGE: CREES QUE VENCER A UNA RECLUTA TE DEMOSTRARA LA MAS HABIL PELEADORA. TE EQUIVOCAS.

BERTHOLDT SE SUBE A CUADRILATERO Y ANNIE SE ACERCA HACIA DONDE ESTA EL.

BERTHOLDT: QUE TRATA DE HACER SEÑOR FUENTES? SERA MEJOR QUE ELIJA CON CUIDADO SUS PALABRAS.

JORGE: NO TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI FUBAR LE ESTOY HABLANDO A LA RUBIA.

BERTHOLDT: NO TIENE DERECHO A HABLARLE ASI A SU SUPERIOR.

JORGE LE RESPONDE A BERTHOLDT CON UN CABEZASO EN LA CARA HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERA DEL CUADRILATERO Y AL SUELO. LUEGO ANNIE VA HACIA EL PARA VER SI ESTA BIEN PERO SOLO SE ESTA CUBRIENDO LA CARA DEL DOLOR.

ANNIE: QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE?

REINER: BASTA! QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE DESEAS FUENTES?

JORGE: QUIERO UNA PELEA CONTRA ANNIE LEONHARDT.

REINER: ANNIE NO TIENE TIEMPO PARA ENFRENTAR A UN ANTICUADO COMO TU. TU PELEARAS CONMIGO. SI TU GANAS SE TE DARA 9.000 MONEDAS, PERO SI YO GANO NO VOLVERAS A ASOMAR TU CABEZA POR ESTE CUADRILATERO.

JORGE: HECHO! (DEVOLVIENDOLE EL MAGAFONO AL PATROCINADOR)

PATROCINADOR: PARA NUESTRA ULTIMA PELEA TENDREMOS AL FAVORITO DEL DISTRICTO SHINANGIMA. PELEANDO CONTRA UN LUCHADOR SORPRESA POR 9000 MONEDAS.

CONNY: AHORA SE LE SAFO UNA TORNILLO.

ARMIN: REINER LO MATARA.

REINER SE SUBE AL CUADRILATERO FRENTE A JORGE MIRANDOLO DE FRENTE Y JORGE TAMBIEN SE LE QUEDA MIRANDOLO. LA PELEA MÁS ESPERADA. CONMIENZA.

CONTINUARA…


	9. una noche pesada

ATTACK ON TITAN: BURN AND ICE CAP 9: UNA NOCHE PESADA.

JORGE ESTA FRENTE A REINER EN EL RING APUNTO DE COMENZAR SU PELEA. LUEGO AMBOS SE PONEN EN POSICION DE PELEA Y EL REFERI HACE SONAR LA CAMPANA COMENZANDO LA PELEA. AMBOS CAMINAN EN CIRCULOS. REINER SE LE NOTA CONFIADO CUANDO JORGE SE LE NOTA SERIO Y FRIO. LUEGO REINER HACE EL PRIMER ATAQUE UNA PATAD FRONTAL ESQUIVADA POR JORGE Y EL LE REALIZA UNOS CUANTOS GOLPES QUE JORGE VA BLOQUEANDO Y ESQUIVANDO LUEGO PATEA A REINER ALEJANDOLO Y DA UN SALTO PARA DARLE UN GOLPE EN LA CARA PERO REINER LO ESQUIVA Y AMBOS ESTAN AL FRENTE DENUEVO.

CONNY: VAMOS FUENTES! (GRITANDO DESDE LA MULTITUD)

JEAN: PELEEN!

REINER LE DA UN ESQUIERDASO A JORGE EN LA CARA PERO EL CONTRAATACA CON UN GOLPE JUSTO EN LA NUCA HACIENDO QUE CASI CAYERO SOBRE LAS CUERDAS LUEGO SE DA LA VUELTA Y COMIENZA A REIRSE.

REINER: GUAO! (SOBANDOSE LA NUCA) ESTE ANTICUADO SABE PELEAR. (VOLVIENDO A SUBIR LA GUARDIA)

JORGE COMIENZA A DAR GOLPES Y PATADAS PERO REINER SE CUBRE COMO UN BOXEADOR ENTONCES JORGE RECORRE A LOS GOLPES BAJOS A LA COSTILLA DE REINER PERO ESTE NO SE IMUTA.

LUCY: NO PARECE HACERLE NADA CON ESOS GOLPES.

JEAN: REINER ES UN TIPO MUY FUERTE, ESPERA EL MOMENTO ADECUADO PARA DAR EL GOLPE FULMINANTE.

JORGE DA UNA PATADA VOLADORA Y REINER VE EL MOMENTO Y AGARRA LA PIERNA DE JORGE Y LE DA UN DERECHAZO DEMOLEDOR EN EL ROSTRO DE JORGE HACIENDOLO CAER DESPARRAMADO AL SUELO. LUEGO REINER GRITA DE LO PODEROSO QUE ES MOSTRANDOLE SUS MUSCULOS A LA MULTITUD. LUEGO EL REFERI LE HACE LA CUENTA A JORGE.

REFERI: 1…2…3…4…5…

JEAN: LEVANTESE FUENTES!

CONNY: SI. LEVANTESE!

LUCY: VAMOS JORGE LEVANTATE!

JORGE LE AGARRA EL BRAZO AL REFERI QUIEN CONTO HASTA 7 LUEGO JORGE SE VUELVE A LEVANTAR Y EL PUBLICO ENLOQUECE LUEGO REINER SE DA LA VUELTA Y RECIBE UN RODILLASO EN LA MANDIBULA HACIENDOLO ESCUPIR SANGRE Y RETROCEDER HACIA UNA ESQUINA AL DESCUBIERTO LUEGO JORGE CORRE HACIA EL Y MONTA SU PIE IZQUIERDO SOBRE LA PIERNA DE REINER Y LE DA UNA PATADA BICICLETA EN LA QUIJADA OTRA VEZ HACIENDO QUE SE SALIERA DE LA ESQUINA LUEGO JORGE DA UN SALTO CON VOLTERETAS EN TORNILLO Y LE DA OTRA VEZ UNA PATADA EN EL ROSTRO A REINER PONIENDOSELA ROJA Y HACIENDO QUE SE RECOSTARA SOBRE LAS CUERDAS LUEGO DESPUES EL REFERI HACE SONAR LA CAMPANO SALVANDO A REINER. LUEGO AMBOS VAN A SUS ESQUINAS DONDE ANNIE Y BERTHOLDT SE SUBEN PARA VER COMO ESTA REINER QUIEN ESTA ENOJADO.

BERTHOLDT: HOMBRE. ME PUEDES DECIR QUE FUE ESO?

ANNIE: QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON TU VIDA? DEJA DE SER UN IDIOTA Y PELEA!

BERTHOLDT: DEBES TENER CUIDADO CON SU CABEZA. DA UNOS CABEZASOS MORTALES YO LO VIVE EN CARNE PROPIA.

ANNIE: VUELVE AHÍ Y DEMUESTRALE AL ANTICUADO QUIEN MANDA.

LA CAMPANA SUENA Y AMBOS SE LEVANTAN LUEGO JORGE LE DA UNA PATADA JUSTO EN EL ROSTRO DE REINER LUEGO ESTE SE ENOJA Y GRITA EMBISTIENDO A JORGE HACIA UNA ESQUINA DANDOLE LE COMIENZA A DAR FUERTE GOLPES EN LA COSTILLA LUEGO JORGE AGARRA EL BRAZO DE REINER Y LE HACE UNA LLAME MILITAR TIRANDOLO AL SUELO.

ANNIE: LEVANTATE!

REINER SE LEVANTA Y ELEVA A JORGE EN EL AIRE Y LO ARREMETE CONTRA EL SUELO SOLTANDOLE EL BRAZO A REINER LUEGO ESTE SE LEVANTA REALIZANDO UNA PATADA PERO REINER LA ESQUIVA Y LE DA UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA CARA DEJANDOLO MAREADO LUEGO JORGE REALIZA OTROS GOLPES FALLIDOS MIENTRAS QUE REINER LE REALIZA JABS EN EL ROSTRO HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER A LA ESQUINA OTRA VEZ LUEGO LE DA UNOS JABS EN EL PECHO Y UNOS TRES FUERTES GOLPES EN LA CARA Y PARA TERMINAR CON UN GANCHO EN LA MANDIBULA HACIENDO CAER A JORGE POR SEGUNDA VEZ LUEGO EL REFERI LE HACE LA CUENTA A JORGE QUIEN NO SE MUEVE Y ESCUCHA TODO BORROSO HASTA QUE TODO QUEDA EN SILENCIO PARA EL.

JORGE: (EN SU CONCIENCIA) VAMOS, LEVANTATE. HAS UN ESFUERZO, LO HACE PARA QUE ELLA RECUPERE SU HONOR. LEVANTATE, LEVANTATE, LEVANTATE!, LEVANTATE!

JORGE LE AGARRA LA MANO AL REFERI QUIEN ESTA A APUNTO DE CONTAR HASTA DIEZ LUEGO JORGE VE QUE REINER ESTA APUNTO DE SALIR DEL RING Y LUEGO EL SE LEVANTA DETRÁS DE EL.

JORGE: OYE!

REINER SE DA LA VUELTA Y ESTA IMPRESIONADO DE LO QUE VE LUEGO LA MULTITUD SE LEVANTA DE SUS ASIENTOS GRITANDO EL APELLIDO DE JORGE. LUEGO REINER SE ENOJA Y CORRE HACIA JORGE PERO ESTE LO DETIENE CON UN ABRAZO Y LE APLICA UN SUPLEX CRUZADO LLEVANDO CONSIGO A REINER Y LE EMPIEZA A DAR GOLPES EN EL ROSTRO Y AGARRANDOLE EL CUELLO LUEGO REINER LO EMPUJA CON SU PIE, SE LEVANTA PERO JORGE LO VUELVE A DEJAR EN EL SUELO CON UN PAR DE PATADAS QUE LE DA EN LOS MUSLO CERCA DE LA ENTREPIERNA, LUEGO REINER SE LEVANTA UNA VEZ MAS Y JORGE SALTA DANDOLE UNA PATADA CON EL PIE DERECHO PERO REINER LO ESQUIVA PERO JORGE YA SE LO ESPERABA Y LE PATEA LA CABEZA CON EL PIE IZQUIERDO HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER AL COSTADO.

LUCY: WUJU! ESO ES JORGE!

JORGE SE LEVANTA RAPIDO Y VE A REINER CON LA GUARDIA BAJA Y CORRE HACIA EL, SALTA Y LE APLICA UNA PATADA CANGURO EN EL PECHO HACIENDOLO RECOSTAR SOBRE LAS CUERDAS LUEGO REINER ESTAN CASI MORIBUNDO SE PONE FIRME DENUEVO LUEGO JORGE SE LEVANTA Y COMIENZA DARLE GOLPES RAPIDOS EN LA CUAL EL NO PUEDE REACCIONAR A ELLOS LUEGO PARA TERMINAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS JORGE LE DA UNA PATADA TAN FUERTE EN LA CABEZA DE REINER QUE VE UN DESTELLO DE LUZ EN SUS OJOS HACIENDO QUE ESTE SE TROPEZARA CON LAS CUERDAS Y SE CAYERA DEL RING Y CHOCANDO CONTRA LAS BARRICADAS QUE LO SEPARAN DE LA MULTITUD FRENTE A ANNIE Y BERTHOLDT. TODOS EN EL LUGAR GRITAN DE EMOCION Y EL REFERI SE ACERCA A LAS CUERDAS ESTANDO DECEPCIONADO DE REINER Y ESTE COMIENZA A HACER LA CUENTA.

REFERI: 1…2…3…

ANNIE: VAMOS BRAUN LEVANTATE, BERTHOLDT AYUDAME (ACERCANDOSE A REINER PARA LEVANTARLO)

AMBOS ESTAN INTENTA LEVANTAR A REINER QUIEN ESTA MORIBUNDO LUEGO LUCY APROVECHA SE SUBE A LAS CUERDAS Y SALTA SOBRE ELLAS DANDOLE UNA PATADA CANGURO EN LA NUCA DE ANNIE HACIENDOLE CHOCAR DE CARA CONTRA LA BARRICADA Y AL MISMO TIEMPO APLICANDOLE UN RKO A BERTHOLDT ESTANPANDO SU ROSTRO CONTRA EL SUELO.

REFERI: 6…7…8…9…10! FUERA!

EL REFERI SE ACERCA A JORGE DECLARANDOLO EL GANADOR DE LA PELEA Y ESTE COMIENZA A REIR DE ALEGRIA Y SE ARRODILLA Y ELEVA LOS BRAZOS COMO TODO UN GANADOR Y LA GENTE GRITA DE EMOCION PURO INCLUYENDO A LOS CHICOS QUIEN ESTAN COMO LOCOS Y SASHA SALTA ENCIMA DE LA ESPALDA DE MIKASA. EN EL RING LUCY SE METE RIENDO LUEGO SE TIRA A ABRAZARLO POR LA ESPALDA Y DARLE UN BESO EN LA CARA A JORGE MIENTRAS QUE ESTE AUN TIENE LOS BRAZO HACIA EL CIELO LUEGO LLEGA EL PATROCINADOR CON UNA BOLSA GRANDE DE MONEDAS Y AMBOS SE LEVANTAN.

PATROCINADOR: ESO FUE INCREIBLE! FELICIDADES A USTED SEÑOR POR HABERLE GANADO AL FAVORITO DEL DISTRICTO SHINANGIMA. TOME AQUÍ TIENE SU PREMIO (DANDOLE LA BOLSA GRANDE DE MONEDAS A JORGE) UN APLAUSO PARA EL GRAN GANADOR DE LA PELEA DE ESTA NOCHE!

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

JORGE Y LUCIA VAN CON LA CARA PARTIDA AUN EN SU CABALLO AL CUARTEL Y AL BAJAR SON RODEADOS POR RECLUTAS Y SCOUTS QUIENES LO FELICITAN POR LA VICTORIA EN LA PELEA DE ANOCHE.

KATE: ESTUVISTE ASOMBROSO ANOCHE ANTICUADO.

XANDER: DEBERIAS ENSEÑARNOS A PELEAR ASI.

JORGE: AHORITA NO JOVEN. AUN ME DUELE LA CARA.

ALEXANDER: SOBRE TODO REINER. QUE ESTA POR ALLA (SEÑALANDOLO A LO LEJOS)

LOS MUCHACHOS DESDE LEJOS VEN A REINER CON LA CARA HECHA UN ASCO JUNTO CON BERTHOLDT Y ANNIE TAMBIEN CON LA CARA ALGO PARTIDA Y COMIENZAN A REIRSE DE ELLOS.

REINER: (DESDE LEJOS) NO TIENEN OTRA COSA MEJOR QUE HACER!?

JORGE: ESPEREN! (CORRIENDO HACIA ELLOS JUNTO CON LUCY) BRAUN, FUBAR, LEONHARDT. CON LA DERROTA DE ANOCHE. NO FUE NADA PERSONAL. SOLO VENGO A DECIRLES QUE… FUE DIVERTIDO.

REINER: (RESPIRANDO PROFUNDO) LO MISMO DIGO YO. DEBO ADMITIR… QUE FUISTE MUY PROFESIONAL ESA NOCHE. NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE PIERDO.

AMBOS SE ESTRECHAN LA MANO COMO SIGNO DE RESPECTO ENTRE ELLOS LUEGO LOS TRES SE VAN DEL CUARTEL LUEGO DESPUES APARECE EL SUDCOMMANDANTE LLAMANDO AL GRUPO DE RECLUTAS.

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE EN EL COMEDOR:

TODOS LOS RECLUTAS ESTAN COMIENDO INCLUYENDO A JORGE Y LUCIA LUEGO DESDE LEJOS VEN A LA CHICA QUE JORGE AZOTO AYER COMIENDO SOLA.

JORGE: AHÍ ESTA ELLA.

LUCY: Y QUE HARAS?

JORGE: ME IRE A DISCULPAR CON ELLA. (LEVANTANDOSE)

AMBOS SE DIRIGEN HACIA LA CHICA QUIEN ENSEGUIDA NOTA SU PRESENCIA.

CHICA: YA ME AZOTASTE COMO UNA PUTA QUE MAS QUIERES?

JORGE: DISCULPARME CONTIGO.

CHICA: CLARO. (LEVANTANDOSE RAPIDAMENTE Y DANDOLE UNA CACHETADA A JORGE) ME VOY A DISCULPAR CON LA PERSONA QUE HA HECHO PROVOCAR LA PEOR AGONIA Y HUMILLACION DE MI VIDA.

JORGE: Y DONDE ESTABA TU AMANTE EH? EL PUDO RECIBIR EL CASTIGO POR TI. PERO NO LE INTERESO PORQUE TE VIO COMO SI FUESES UNA MUJERZUELA.

CHICA: NO SOY UN COBARDE COMO EL ANTICUADO. SOY FUERTE! NO COMO TU QUE TE ENCANTA AZOTAR A LAS MUJERES.

JORGE: SOLO ESTABA SIGUIENDO LAS ÓRDENES DE MIS SUPERIORES.

CHICA: Y GRACIAS POR SE UN BUEN SOLDADO. (DANDOLE OTRA CACHETADA A JORGE Y MARCHANDOSE SIN DECIR MAS NADA)

JORGE SE QUEDA PARA Y SIENDO VISTO POR TODOS LUEGO VUELVE A SU GRUPO PARA CONTINUAR CON SU COMIDA.

LUCY: ESO ES TODO LO QUE HARAS?

JORGE: ME DISCULPE CON ELLA. ESO ME SASTIFACE LO ASEGURO, ALGUN DIA ELLA ENTENDERA PORQUE LO HICE.

YMIR APARECE EN LA ESCENA.

YMIR: JORGEEEE! (DICE CANTANDO) TENGO DOS AMIGOS A QUE PRESENTARTE.

JORGE SE QUEDA MIRANDO A YMIR SIN DECIR NADA.

YMIR: SALUDA AL SEÑOR TRAPEADOR (ARROJANDOLE UN TRAPEADOR) Y LA SEÑORA BALDE (ARROJANDOLE UN BALDE) AL PARECER QUIEREN INVITARTE ESTA NOCHE AL ALMACEN PARA QUE LO LIMPIES. (DANDOSE LA VUELTA) OH Y CASI LO OLVIDO: LIMPIARAS CON ALGUIEN QUE SEGÚN YO TE CONOCE MUY BIEN. Y TE SENTIRAS MUY INCOMODO AL ESTAR CON ELLA.

JORGE: (LEVANTANDO UNA CEJA) EXCELLENTE.

YMIR SE VA DEL COMEDOR.

LUCY: DESCUIDA JORGE. TE AYUDARE AL LIMPIAR.

A LA MEDIA NOCHE:

JORGE SALE DE LOS VESTIDORES CON LUCY Y VAN AL CUARTO DEL CONSERJE Y RECOJEN LOS TRAPEADORES Y LOS BALDES LLENOS DE AGUA Y QUIMICOS A DIRECCION A LOS ALMACEN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA DE NUEVO CON LA CHICA QUE LE DIO LA BOFETADA EN EL COMEDOR.

CHICA: MALDITA SEA.

JORGE: NO TE VOY A FASTIDIAR ASI QUE ENFOCATE EN EL TRABAJO.

UN MOMENTO DESPUES:

JORGE Y LAS DOS CHICAS LAVAN LOS TRAPEADORES Y LOS PASAN POR EL SUELO DEL ALMACEN.

LUCY: (MIENTRAS PASA EL TRAPEADOR) Y… COMO TE LLAMAS? (PREGUNTANDOLE A LA CHICA)

LA CHICA NO LE RESPONDE A LUCY Y CONTINUA LIMPIANDO.

LUCY: NOS TOMARA CASI HORAS TERMINAR DE LIMPIAR EL ALMACEN.

CHICA: UNA HORA Y MEDIA MAS O MENOS.

LUCY: OYE TU SI QUE SABES (DANDOLE UNA PALMADA EN LA ESPALDA)

LA CHICA COMIENZA A SENTIR MUCHO DOLOR EN LA ESPALDA.

LUCY: OH LO LAMENTO! HE OLVIDADO QUE TE HABIAN AZOTADO.

LA CHICA ENOJADA SE INTENTA AGACHAR PERO LE DUELE. ENTONCES LUCY AGARRA EL TRAPEADOR PARA DARSE LO Y ELLA SE LO ARRANCA Y CONTINUAN LIMPIANDO.

UNA HORA Y MEDIA LIMPIANDO DESPUES:

LOS TRES TERMINAN DE LIMPIAR EL PISO DEJANDOLO RELUCIENTE.

JORGE: ES HORA DE MARCHARSE. (AGARRANDO EL TRAPEADOR Y EL BALDE A LA SALIDA)

AMBAS CHICAS LO ACOMPAÑAN A LA SALIDA PARA DEJAR LAS COSAS EN EL CUARTO DEL CONSERJE Y AL SALIR DEL CUARTO SON SORPRENDIDOS POR CINCO SOLDADOS.

SOLDADO: HE VENIDO EN UN MAL MOMENTO.

JORGE: QUIEN ERES TU?

SOLDADO: ME LLAMO JULIAN. QUE NO TE ACUERDAS DE LOS AZOTES QUE ME DISTE EN EL CUARTEL.

JORGE: OH CASI LO OLVIDO. JA! VENISTE AQUÍ PARA DARME LAS GRACIAS?

JULIAN: CLARO. (CHESQUEANDO LOS DEDOS)

UN SOLDADO SACA UN RIFLE Y LO USA PARA GOLPEARLE LA CARA A JORGE CON LA CULATA.

LUCY: (GRITANDO Y SE AGACHA PARA VER COMO ESTA JORGE) ANIMALES DE MIERDA!

JULIAN: LEVANTELO!

DOS SOLDADOS Y LOS OTROS DOS LAS SOSTIENEN QUITAN A LUCY DE ENCIMA DE JORGE Y ESTE LO LEVANTA Y SE VE QUE LE SALE SANGRE POR LA FRENTE. LUEGO JULIAN SE ACERCA A EL.

JULIAN: (ACARICIANDOLE EL ROSTRO) AHORA SUFRIRAS EL MISMO DOLOR QUE HE PASADO YO.

JORGE: POR FAVOR. SOLO TE DI UNA LECCION POR GOLPEAR A UNA MUJER.

JULIAN LE DA UNA CACHETADA A JORGE Y ESTE SE LA DEVUELVE CON EL MISMO CABEZASO QUE LE DIO ANTES TUMBANDOLO AL SUELO Y EL SOLDADO DE LA DERECHA LE DA UN RODILLASO EN EL ESTOMAGO Y LO EMPUJA A LA PARED MIENTRAS QUE EL OTRO MIRA COMO ESTA JULIAN QUIEN LE SANGRA LA NARIZ.

JULIAN: AY! MALDITO HIJO DE… PERRA (MIRANDOSE LA SANGRE EN SUS DEDOS) VAS A MORIR.

LOS DOS SOLDADOS RECOJEN A JORGE Y SE LO LLEVAN AFUERA JUNTO CON LAS DOS CHICAS DONDE HAY UN SOLDADO MAS COLGANDO UNA SOGA EN UN ARBOL Y SE BAJA DE UNA SILLA.

JULIAN: YA ESTA LISTO?

SOLDADO: SI SEÑOR.

JULIAN: MUY BIEN. SUBANLO A LA SILLA!

LUCY: NO! (TRATANDO DE SOLTARSE) DEJENLO EN PAZ!

JULIAN LE DA UNA CACHETADA A LUCY TIRANDOLA EL SUELO MIENTRAS QUE LA CHICA SOLO VE COMO LOS SOLDADOS ATAN A JORGE DE LAS MANOS Y LO MONTAN A LA SILLA Y PONE LA SOGA ALREDEDOR DE SU CUELLO.

JULIAN: VERAS LO QUE SE SIENTE ESTAR INDEFENSO! ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO QUIEN SEAS TU. YO HAGO LO QUE YO QUIERO! HASTA LUEGO.

JULIAN PATEA LA SILLA DEJANDO A JORGE COLGADO AHORCANDOSE Y EL HACE UNA ESFUERZO PARA VER A LA CHICA QUE LO MIRA ESTANDO HORRORISADA Y CUANDO JORGE SE LE ACABABA EL AIRE SE COMIENZA A ESCUCHAR UN TIRO A LO LEJOS DANDOLE A LA SOGA HACIENDO CAER A JORGE HACIENDO QUE RECUPERE EL AIRE Y ALARMANDO A TODOS LOS DEL LUGAR. LUEGO SE ESCUCHA OTRO DISPARO DANDOLE A UN SOLDADO JUSTO EN EL BRAZO TUMBANDOLO. ASI LUCY Y LA CHICA CORREN HACIA EL PARA DESATARLO Y ESTE TOSE RECUPERANDO EL AIRE LUEGO AHÍ APARECE LEVI JUNTO CON UN PELOTON DE MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO DE EXPLORACION QUE CORREN PARA ATRAPAR A JULIAN Y SUS AMIGOS. LEVI JUNTO A HANJI SE DIRIGE HACIA JORGE PARA VER SI ESTA BIEN.

HANJI: OYE ANTICUADO. TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

JORGE ACIERTA CON LA CABEZA TRATANDO AUN DE RESPIRAR.

LEVI: LO VES? ESTO TE LO GANASTE POR METERTE EN ASUNTOS QUE NO TE INCUMBEN.

LOS SCOUTS TIENEN SOMETIDOS A JULIAN A SUS AMIGOS Y LOS ARROJA A LOS PIES DE LEVI. LUEGO JORGE SE LEVANTA CON LA MANO EN SU CUELLO.

JULIAN: LITERNUATA LEVI! SEÑOR YO NO QUISE…

LEVI: CIERRA LA BOCA! GUARDA TUS PALABRAS PARA EL COMMANDANTE PYXIS CUANDO LE DIGAMOS LO QUE HICISTE. PERO POR AHORA… (MIRANDO A SU COSTADO) ES HORA DE QUE COSECHES LO QUE SEMBRASTE.

JULIAN MIRA A SU COSTADO Y VE A JORGE DANDOLE UN RODILLASO EN LA CARA TUMBANDOLO AL SUELO DE ESPALDAS LUEGO COMIENZA A DARLE PATADAS EN LA COSTILLA.

JORGE: MALDITO! (PANDOLE UN PISOTON EN LA NUCA HACIENDOLO COMER TIERRA) QUIEN ES EL INDEFENSO AHORA UH!?

JORGE MIRA A SU ALREDEDOR Y EXTIENDE EL BRAZO A LEVI.

JORGE: EL CINTURON POR FAVOR?

LEVI: PSS (DESVIANDO LA MIRADA Y QUITANDOSE SU CINTURON Y DANDOSELO A JORGE) LO NESECITO VIVO Y NO ME DAÑES EL CINTURON.

JORGE: HARE LO QUE SEA NESECARIO.

UNOS SCOUTS LE RASGAN LA ROPA EXPONIENDO LA ESPALDA DE JULIAN.

JULIAN: NO, POR FAVOR TODO MENOS ESO! TE REUGO QUE NO HAGAS NADA POR FAVOR! (DICE MIENTRAS SE ROMPE A LLORAR)

JORGE: SABES ALGO LUCY!? LO QUE TE DIJE AYER EN LA NOCHE? ME RETRACTO DE ESO, ME ENCANTA AZOTAR A LAS PERSONAS QUE MERECEN SER AZOTADAS. (MIRANDO A JULIAN SADICAMENTE)

JULIAN: NO, NO! NOOOOOOO!

CONTINUARA…


	10. la invasion

ATTACK ON TITAN: BURN AND ICE. CAP 10: LA INVASION.

EN LA NOCHE:

JORGE ESTA SENTADO SOBRE UNA BANCA TOMANDO AGUA JUNTO CON LUCY QUIEN LE ESTA LIMPIANDO LA FRENTE Y VE COMO SE LLEVAN A JULIAN CON LA ESPALDA ROJA DE AZOTES CON EL CINTURON JUNTO CON SUS AMIGOS A UN CARRUAJE Y LUEGO LLEGA LA CHICA Y SE PONE FRENTE A JORGE.

CHICA: MIRA YO… QUIERO PEDIRTE PERDON POR NO HABERTE AYUDADO. SE QUE ME AZOTASTE PERO NO TE MERECIAS LA MUERTE.

JORGE: NO TE DISCULPES CONMIGO. ENTIENDO QUE QUISISTE VERME MUERTO PERO TU NO ERES ASI O SI?

CHICA: (SONRIENDO UN POCO) NO… POR SUPUESTO QUE NO.

LA CHICA SE ALEJA UN RATO Y VOLTEA LA MIRADA.

CHICA: POR CIERTO. MI NOMBRE ES ANGIE PERQUINS.

ANGIE SE VA DEL CUARTEL Y LEVI SE PONE FRENTE A LOS DOS ESTANDO EN SU CABALLO.

LEVI: LO COLGARAN MAÑANA. EN ESTE MISMO SITIO.

JORGE: NO ME LO PERDERE POR NADA EN EL MUNDO.

LEVI: BIEN (LARGANDOSE DEL CUARTEL) NOS VEREMOS PRONTO!

LEVI SE VA JUNTO CON HANJI Y SU PELOTON DEJANDO A LOS DOS SOLOS Y VAN DIRECTO A SU CABALLO PARA IRSE A LA CASA.

DENTRO DE LA CASA:

EDNA: DONDE ESTABAN LOS DOS!?

JACOB: NOS TENIAN MUY PREOCUPADOS.

EDNA: DIOS MIO! QUE LES SUCEDIÓ EN LA CARA?

JORGE: SE ACUERDA QUE LES DIJE QUE TUVE QUE AZOTAR A UN SOLDADO POR GOLPEAR A UNA MUJER.

JACOB: SI… NOS CONTASTE ESA COSA.

JORGE: BUENO… REGRESO CON SUS AMIGOS PARA VENGARSE.

LUCY: HABIAN COLGADO A JORGE. YO TRATE DE SAFARME DE SUS AMIGOS PERO EL ME DIO UNA CACHETADA QUE ME DEJO EN EL SUELO.

JORGE: ESTABA APUNTO DE MORIR CUANDO DE LA NADA LLEGO EL LITERNAUTA LEVI CON SU PELOTON AL SALVARME. LUEGO AL RECUPERAR EL AIRE YO ESTABA MUY ENOJADO CON EL TIPO ENTONCES ME ABALANCE CONTRA EL Y LE DI AZOTES EN LA ESPALDA HASTA QUE ME CANSABA.

EDNA: ENSERIO ESTABAS APUNTO DE MORIR?

JORGE: EXACTO.

EDNA: DESCUIDA JORGE. (ABRAZANDOLO) ESTAS EN LAS MANOS DE DIOS.

JORGE: YA PODEMOS DORMIR HA SIDO UNA NOCHE MUY PESADA PARA MI Y PARA LUCY.

EDNA:… (MIRANDO A JACOB) SI. PUEDEN DESCANZAR.

AMBOS SUBEN HACIA ARRIBA DEJANDO A LOS VIEJOS SOLOS ABAJO LUEGO JORGE SE DIRIGE A SU HABITACION PERO LUCY LO DETIENE AGARRANDOLO DE LA MANO.

LUCY: JORGE… (AGARRANDOLE LA OTRA MANO) EN VERDAD TENIA MIEDO DE QUE MORIRIAS.

JORGE: VEO QUE TE PREOCUPAS MUCHO POR MI LUCIA. TE DOY GRACIAS POR ESO.

LUCY CIERRA LOS OJOS Y ABRE SUS LABIOS Y JORGE SE QUEDA CONFUNDIDO MIRANDO A LUCY DE ESA MANERA.

JORGE: QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

LUCY ABRE LOS OJOS MUY SONRROJADA Y TAMBIEN ESTANDO MUY AVERGONZADA.

LUCY: AHMM… YO NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA! (MIRANDO A TODAS PARTES) BUENAS NOCHES! (CORRIENDO A SU HABITACION)

JORGE SE QUEDO MUY CONFUNDIDO Y CIERRA LA PUERTA Y SE PONE A DORMIR.

4 DIAS DESPUES:

ES UN DIA LLUVIOSO EN INVIERNO Y JORGE ESTA CON SU EQUIPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO Y EN SUS MANOS ESTAN SUS CUCHILLAS CORTANDO LA FIGURA DE MADERA DE UN TITAN TUMBANDOLO AL SUELO LUEGO SE ELEVA CON EL GAS Y SE ENGANCHA EN LOS ARBOLES ASI REUNIENDOSE CON SU GRUPO QUIENES SE DIRIGEN A OTRA FIGURA DE TITAN Y HACEN COOPERACION PARA ACABARLO MIENTRAS QUE SON VISTOS POR EL SUDCOMMANDANTE Y DOS TENIENTES.

KATE: POR AHÍ AY OTRO (ENGANCHANDOSE A UN ARBOL Y GIRANDO A SU DIRECCION)

KATE SE ENGANCHA AL CUELLO DEL TITAN Y ESTA NO LE HACE BIEN Y CHOCA SUS PIES CON LA FIGURA DE MADERA Y SE CAE DE TRASERO EN EL SUELO.

SUDCOMMANDANTE: SEÑORA NILES! ESTA MUERTA!

KATE QUEDA FUERA DE LA DEMOSTRACION LUEGO VAN LOS GEMELOS BAXTON A UN TITAN DE 12 METROS. ALEXANDER SE ENGANCHA AL PIE PARA CORTARSELO Y XANDER LE HACE UNA SUDYUGACION EFICIENTE LUEGO AMBOS ESTAN EN EL SUELO Y SE ENGANCHAN A LOS ARBOLES Y SE IMPULSAN CON EL GAS LUEGO DE LA NADA APARECE LA FIGURA DE UN TITAN HACIENDO QUE LOS GEMELOS CHOQUEN CONTRA EL.

SUDCOMMANDANTE: ESTAN MUERTOS SEÑORES BAXTON.

ALEXANDER: MALDITA SEA! (ARROJANDO SUS CUCHILLAS AL SUELO)

BAXTON: SERA PARA LA PROXIMA ALEX. (PONIENDO SU MANO EN SU HOMBRO)

SOLO QUEDAN SEIS RECLUTAS: JORGE, LUCY, ANGIE, MONICA, Y OTROS DOS MÁS A UN TITAN DE 15 METROS DONDE LUCY LE CORTA EL CUELLO Y VAN POR EL SIGUIENTE QUE VA POR DELANTE DONDE UNO DE LOS RECLUTAS CHOCA Y CAE AL SUELO.

SUDCOMMANDANTE: SOLO HAS MATADO A DOS TITANES GREEN. FUERA!

LUCY: LO ESTAMOS HACIENDO MUY BIEN JORGE.

JORGE: CUIDADO! (ENGANCHANDOSE A OTRO ARBOL GIRANDO A LA IZQUIERDA.

LUCY, ANGIE Y MONICA EVADEN POR POCO A UN TITAN QUE APARECIO RANDOMENTE PERO EL OTRO RECLUTA CHOCA DE BOCA CON EL.

SUDCOMMANDANTE: AFUERA SAMUELS. ESTAS MUERTO.

SOLO QUEDAN CUATRO Y POCOS TITANES DE PRUEBA POR SUDYUGAR LUEGO APARECEN LOS TITANES QUE QUEDAN Y JORGE SE ENGACHA AL CUELLO DE UNO Y SE LO CORTA LUEGO QUEDAN Y EL RESTO TERMINA DE SUDYUGAR A LOS OTROS QUE QUEDABAN TERMINANDO ASI CON LA PREUBA.

SUDCOMMANDANTE: FIN DE LA PREUBA! TODOS AL SUELO AHORA!

LOS QUE QUEDAN ATERRIZAN FIRMEMENTE AL SUELO.

JORGE: SI SEÑOR! (LEVANTANDO SUS CUCHILLAS AL CIELO)

SUDCOMMANDANTE: TODOS LOS RECLUTAS QUE NO HAN ESTADO FUERA. FELICIDADES POR SU TRABAJO Y LOS QUE ESTAN CONTINUEN CON SU ENTRENAMIENTO Y VUELVAN A INTENTARLO EL FIN DE SEMANA. AHORA MARCHENSE.

LUCY CHOCA MANOS CON MONICA Y JORGE LO HACE TAMBIEN CON LOS CHICOS.

KATE: BIEN HECHO. YA SON PROFESSIONALES Y NOSOTROS SEGUIMOS SIENDO UNOS INUTILES.

MONICA: NO SEAN ASI CON USTEDES. TIENEN EL FIN DE SEMANA PARA PROBAR LO CONTRARIO.

JORGE: AUN ASI TODOS ESTUVIERON BIEN EN LA PRUEBA.

ALEXANDER: Y LO DICE EL ANTICUADO.

JORGE: HASTA CUANDO DEJARAN DE LLAMARME ASI?

UN MOMENTO MÁS TARDE AFUERA DEL CUARTEL:

TODOS LOS RECLUTAS, SCOUTS, SOLDADOS Y PERSONAS ESTAN POR PRESENCIA LA EJECUCION DE JULIAN Y LOS SOLDADOS QUE CASI MATAN A JORGE LUEGO APARECEN DESPUES ENCADENADOS Y DETRÁS DE ELLOS ESTA EL COMMANDANTE PYXIS JUNTO UN PAR DE SOLDADOS.

COMMANDANTE PYXIS: ESTAN AQUÍ POR UNA RAZON:… PARA CONVERTIRSE EN UN GRAN EJERCITO. Y PARA CONVERTIRSE EN UN GRAN EJERCITO SE NESECITA SACRIFICAR UNOS CUANTOS POR EL BIEN DE OTROS Y MEJOR SI SON LOS QUE TIENEN CONDUCTAS INDECENTES. LOS SOLDADOS QUE TENGO A MI IZQUIERDA SON ESOS SOLDADOS QUE FUERON JUSGADOS POR SU CONDUCTA INDECENTE Y POR POCO COMETEN HOMICIDIO CONTRA UN RECONOCIDO RECLUTA. TODO ESO CUMBINADO SOLO EXISTE UN CASTIGO APROPIADO PARA ELLOS: LA MUERTE! ESTO LE SERVIRA COMO LECCION A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE TRATEN DE SER COMO ELLOS. POR EL BIEN DE LAS PERSONAS, POR EL BIEN DE LOS RECLUTAS, POR SU PROPIO BIEN. (LEVANTA LA MANO)

JULIAN MIRA AL CIELO POR ULTIMA VEZ Y LE PONEN UNA BOLSA SOBRE SU CABEZA. LUEGO UN SOLDADO AGARRA UNA PALANCA LUEGO EL COMMANDANTE PYXIS BAJA EL BRAZO Y ESTE ACCIONA LA PALANCA ABRIENDO UNA COMPUERTA QUE DEJA CAER A JULIAN Y SUS AMIGOS ASI AHORCANDOLOS HASTA LA MUERTE MIENTRAS QUE JORGE LO MIRA DE FRENTE VIENDO COMO MUERE. UN MOMENTO DESPUES YA NO HAY NADA MAS QUE VER Y TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN AHÍ SE MARCHAN.

EN EL CAMINO:

JORGE CON LUCY Y SU GRUPO MARCHAN A LA TABERNA PARA COMER ALGO YA QUE SE TOMARON EL DIA PARA HACER LO QUE QUIERAN. LOS DEMAS PIDEN SU COMIDA. JORGE PIDE UN ESPAGUETTI Y UN VAZO DE LECHE CON AZUCAR Y LUCY PIDE LO MISMO Y LOS DOS SE SIENTAN EN UNA MESA.

LUCY: TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

JORGE: PORQUE PREGUNTAS ESO?

LUCY: ACERCA DE LA EJECUCION DE ESE TIPO.

JORGE: NO ME IMPORTA ESO TIPO. LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTA DE EL ES SU FAMILIA. CREO QUE LE HE ARRUINADO SU VIDA.

LUCY: TODOS BUSCAMOS LO QUE MERECEMOS.

JORGE: TIENES RAZON (CONTINUA COMIENDO)

LUCY SE QUEDA MIRANDO Y TRATA DE HABLAR CON EL ACERCA DE OTRO TEMA.

LUCY: JORGE. YA NO PUEDO SOPORTAR MAS: PORQUE TU LLEVAS ESAS TIJERAS CONTIGO A CADA RATO?

JORGE: (SACANDO SUS TIJERAS DE PLATA) OH. TE REFIERES A ESTAS TIJERAS. LAS LLEVO COMO RECUERDO DE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE VI A MI TRIPULACION.

LUCY: PODISTE HABERLAS USADO PARA DEFENDERTE.

JORGE: NISIQUIERA SE ME OCURRIRIA USAR ESO COMO ARMA. PREFERIRIA MORIR CON ELLAS EN MI ABRIGO.

LUCY: MMMM…

LUCY SE QUEDA MIRANDO A JORGE QUIEN MIRA LA TIJERA DE PLATA LUEGO EN SU MENTE COMIENZA A TENER IMÁGENES DE SU PASADO.

FLASHBACK:

JORGE SALE DE LA CABAÑA EN LA QUE ESTA LUEGO COGE UN MOLOTOV, LO ENCIENDE Y LO ARROJA HACIA UNA TIENDA PRENDIENDOLA EN FUEGO HACIENDO QUE LOS MIEMBROS DE LA POLICIA MILITAR SALIERAN CORRIENDO DE ALLI LUEGO SON EMBOSCADOS POR LOS TRIPULANTES QUIENES VIENEN ARMADOS CON VARAS Y MARTILLOS QUIENES COMIENZA A ATACAR A LOS QUE ESTAN AFUERA MATANDO A UNOS CUANTOS Y SOMETIENDO UNOS OTROS LUEGO SALE EL COMMANDANTE MICHAELS CON CINCO DE SUS HOMBRE PORTANDO RIFLES Y COMIENZAN A DISPARARLES A LOS TRIPULANTES HACIENDO QUE ESTOS BUSQUEN COBERTURA.

OSCAR: AHÍ ESTA EL COMMANDANTE!

LOS TRIPULANTES USAN LOS RIFLES DE LOS MIEMBROS MUERTOS Y LOS USAN PARA DISPARARLES A LOS OTROS. LUEGO JORGE JUNTO CON CORMAC, CARMEN, ANDREA, JAIME, OSCAR Y OTROS TRIPULANTES MÁS VAN AL ESTABLO A RECOGER SUS CABALLOS PARA ESCAPAR.

OSCAR: VAMOS JORGE. TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!

JORGE: NO ME IRE DE AQUÍ SIN EL MAPA. NO DEBEN TENERLO EN SUS MANOS.

JORGE CORRE CUBRIENDOSE LA CABEZA HACIA EL CAMPAMENTO DEL COMMANDANTE DONDE VE EL MAPA SOBRE LA OFICINA Y DECIDE COGERLO Y LLEVARSELO EN UNA BOLSA LUEGO AL SALIR ES PATEADO EN EL ESTOMAGO POR EL COMMANDANTE MICHAELS QUIEN LLEVA EN SU MANO UNA CUCHILLA.

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: YA ESTOY EMPEZANDO A ARREPENTIRME DE DEJARLOS CONVIDA.

JORGE SE LEVANTA PERO EL COMMANDANTE LE DA UNA CACHETADA ALEJANDO LUEGO LO AGARRA DEL CUELLO Y LO ELEVA EN EL AIRE APUNTO DE CLAVARLE SU CUCHILLA LUEGO APARECE CORMAC DETRÁS DEL COMMANDANTE QUIEN NOTA SU PRESENCIA Y SUELTA A JORGE.

CORMAC: NUNCA DEBI HABERLE DADO MI CONFIANZA. (AGARRANDO OTRA CUCHILLA)

AMBOS SE PONEN GUARDIA Y CORMAC EMPIEZA CON UNA ESTOCADA PERO EL COMMANDANTE LO ESQUIVA DANDO UN GIRO Y CLAVANDOLE SU CUCHILLA POR LA ESPALDA A CORMAC.

JORGE: NOOOOOO!

COMMANDANTE MICHAELS: NO ME IMPORTA PARA NADA.

MICHAELS SUELTA A CORMAC AL SUELO ESTANDO MUERTO Y MIENTRAS QUE MICHAELS VE SU CADAVER VE A JORGE CON UNAS TIJERAS EN SU MANO Y LE CLAVA LA TIJERA EN EL CUELLO AL COMMANDANTE Y ESTE DE MUCHO ENOJO TUMBA A MICHAELS Y LE CLAVA LA TIJERA VARIAS VECES EN SU ESPALDA GRITANDO COMO LOCO LUEGO ALGUIEN LO AGARRA POR LA ESPALDA Y VOLTEA Y ANDREA.

ANDREA: JORGE VAMONOS DE AQUÍ. SE APROXIMAN LOS REFUERZOS!

JORGE: PERO EL MAESTRE. (MIRANDO EL CUERPO DE CORMAC Y SACANDOLE EL COLLAR QUE TENIA EN SU CUELLO) LO SIENTO MUCHO MAESTRE.

JORGE JUNTO A ANDREA CORREN HACIA LOS CABALLOS MIENTRAS QUE EVADEN UNOS DISPAROS Y LO LOGRAN MONTARSE COMENZANDO A CALBALGAR RAPIDAMENTE LEJOS DE LA POLICIA MILITAR LUEGO SE REUNEN CON EL RESTO QUIENES TAMBIEN INTENTA DE ESCAPAR. INOPORTUNAMENTE APARECE UN MIEMBRO DE LA POLICIA MILITAR IMPULSANDOSE CON SU GAS Y EMBISTIENDO A JORGE SACANDOLO DEL CABALLO Y CAYENDO SOBRE UNA PENDIENTE Y ATERRIZANDO SOBRE UN RIO.

ANDREA: JORGE!

OSCAR: DEJALO ANDREA. EL NO LO VA A LOGRAR.

ANDREA: PERO TIENE EL MAPA.

OSCAR: OLVIDA EL MAPA, OLVIDALO A EL! VAMOS! (CABALGANDO)

ANDREA SE QUEDA UN RATO Y DECIDE ABANDONAR A JORGE QUIEN SALE DEL AGUA ELADA CON SU BOLSA LUEGO ES ATRAPADO POR EL MIEMBRO DE POLICIA MILITAR QUIEN SOMETE A JORGE TIRANDOLO AL SUELO. MOMENTOS DESPUES APARECE LA POLICIA MILITAR CON SUS REFUERZOS Y EL SOLDADO LLEVA A JORGE AL RESTO.

SOLDADO: ATREPA AL ASESINO DEL COMMANDANTE. Y ELLA CONSIGO EL MAPA Y LAS COORDENADAS.

TENIENTE: BIEN… LLEVEN ESO DEVUELTA AL CAMPAMENTO.

SOLDADO: Y EL CHICO?

JORGE SE QUEDA MIRANDO AL TENIENTE ESTANDO MUY ASUSTADO LUEGO EL TENIENTE SE BAJA DEL CABALLO Y AGARRA LAS TIJERAS MANCHADAS DE SANGRE DEL BOSILLO DE JORGE.

TENIENTE: ESTE CHICO TENDRA LA MUERTE MAS LENTA DE SU VIDA. PARA EMPEZAR: PONGA SU DEDO MEÑIQUE.

DOS SOLDADOS LE MUESTRAN EL DEDO MEÑIQUE DE JORGE QUIEN INTENTA SAFARSE DE ELLOS LUEGO EL TENIENTE PONE LAS TIJERAS DE PLATA EN EL DEDO MEÑIQUE DE JORGE CON LA INTENCION DE APUNTARSELO.

TENIENTE: GRITA PARA MI.

EL TENIENTE APRIETA LAS TIJERAS HACIENDOLE UN CORTE QUE PROVOCA QUE SALGA PEQUEÑOS RAYOS ELECTRICOS Y ESOS RAYOS COMIENZAN A HACERSE MAS GRANDE Y TODOS CORREN ALEJANDOSE DE JORGE QUIEN TIENE RAYOS DE ELECTRICIDAD SALIENDOLE DEL CUERPO.

TENIENTE: QUE ESTA PASANDO!?

JORGE LEVANTA LA MIRADA Y TODOS VEN QUE SUS OJOS ESTAN MUY BRILLANTES AL IGUAL QUE SU BOCA Y ESTA DA UN GRITO AL CIELO Y GRAN RAYO DE ENERGIA SALE DE EL QUE LLEGA HASTA EL ESPACIO Y LA POLICIA MILITAR LO MIRAN ESTANDO ASUSTADOS Y A LA MISMA VEZ SORPRENDIDOS Y CUANDO EL RAYO DE LUZ DESAPARECE SOLO SE PUEDE VER UN NUBE GIGANTE DE HUMO Y DENTRO DE ELLA COMIENZA A VERSE UNA LUZ COMO SI FUESE UNA GRIETAS CON LAVA LUEGO COMIENZA A ABRIRSE DOS FAROS DE LUZ DE FUEGO.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

LUCY: JORGE!

JORGE MIRA DE REPENTE A LUCY ESTANDO CONFUNDIDA.

LUCY: ESTABAS MIRANDO ESA COSA MUCHO TIEMPO.

JORGE MIRA A SU ALREDEDOR Y TODOS LOS DE LA TABERNA LO MIRAN MOMENTOS DESPUES SE ESCUCHA UN TERREMOTO HACIENDO QUE TODOS SE TAMBALEN.

JORGE: QUE FUE ESO!?

TODOS LOS RECLUTAS SALEN LAS AFUERA INCLUYENDO LOS CIVILES Y LO QUE VEN ES EL MURO QUIEN ESTA COMENZANDO A AGRIETARSE EN UNA PARTE ESCUCHANDO TAMBIEN EL SONID DE GOLPES QUE PROVIENEN DETRÁS AFUERA DE EL LUEGO UN AGUJERO SE ABIERTO AL MURO DANDOLE Y SE VE LA CIRUETA DE UN TITAN PERO NO TITAN CUALQUIERA SI NO UNO QUE TIENE PELO POR TODO SU CUERPO EXCEPTO POR SU TORSO Y CARA COMO SI FUESE UN SIMIO. TODOS LOS DEL DISTRICTO MIRAN CON TERROR AL TITAN.

JORGE: (MIRANDO ATERRORIZADO) ESO ES UN TITAN!?

CONTINUARA…


	11. el titan volcanico

ATTACK ON TITAN: BURN AND ICE CAP 11: EL TITAN VOLCANICO.

TODOS EL DISTRICTO MIRAN AL TITAN BESTIA QUIEN COMIENZA A AVANZAR DANDOLE PASO A LOS DEMAS TITANES LUEGO LA MULTITUD CORRE LEJOS DE LOS TITANES.

LUCY: JORGE! (DANDOLE UNA PALMADA EN LA CABEZA) HAGAMOS ALGO!

JORGE: SI! PROTEGAMOS A LOS CIVILES HASTA QUE VENGAN LAS TROPAS.

JORGE JUNTO A LUCY Y TRES RECLUTAS MAS SE ENGANCHAN Y SE ELEVAN EN EL AIRE Y SE IMPULSAN LLEGANDO AL TEJADO DE LAS CASAS. JORGE HACE RECONOCIMIENTO DE CUANTOS TITANES ESTAN DISPERSADOS POR EL DISTRICTO Y VE EL TITAN BESTIA SENTARSE.

LUCY: QUE ESTA HACIENDO ESE EXTRAÑO TITAN?

JORGE: NO IMPORTA. LUCY DEBES IR CON TU FAMILIA Y SACARLOS DE AQUÍ. GREEN Y JESSE TE VAN A ESCOLTAR.

LUCY: CUIDATE JORGE.

JORGE: LO HARE.

LUCY Y LOS DOS RECLUTAS SE ENGANCHAN SALTANDO DE CASA EN CASA.

JORGE: MUY BIEN AMIGO. SOLO ESTAMOS TU Y YO.

EL RECLUTA ACIERTA CON LA CABEZA TRAGANDO SALIVA. LUEGO JORGE A UN TITAN CERCA DE EL Y SE ENGANCHA A SU CUELLO CORTANDOSELO Y MATANDOLO LUEGO VE A UN TITAN PEQUEÑO ACERCANDOSE A EL CORRIENDO PERO ES CORTADO POR EL RECLUTA EN LA NUCA MATANDOLO TAMBIEN.

JORGE: DEBEMOS SACAR A LAS PERSONAS DE SUS CASAS PARA QUE VAYAN HACIA EL MURO ROSE.

RECLUTAS: BIEN!

JORGE DESTRUYE LA PUERTA DE UNA CASA SACANDO A UNA MUJER CON SUS HIJO PARA QUE VAYAN HACIA EL MURO ROSE. IGUAL LO HACE CON OTRAS PERSONAS HASTA QUE APARECE UN TITAN FRENTE A ELLOS Y JORGE SE ENGANCHA A SU BRAZO PARA EVITAR QUE AGARRE A UNA PERSONA Y LE CORTA EL BRAZO Y APARECE KATE CORTANDOLE EL CUELLO MATANDO AL TITAN Y LOS HABITANTES CORREN PARA SALVAR SUS VIDAS.

JORGE: GRACIAS KATE!

KATE DESDE UN TEJADO LE LEVANTA EL DEDO PULGAR Y SE ENGACHA A OTRA PARTE LUEGO JORGE VE A LO LEJOS UN ANORMAL CORRIENDO HACIA EL Y ESTE SE ENGANCHA PARA EVITAR QUE LO APLASTE Y SE ENGACHA A SU CUELLO Y SE LO CORTA PERO NO LO MATA ENTONCES EL ANORMAL LO HACE AUN LADO CON SU MANO HACIENDO QUE JORGE CHOCARA CONTRA UNA VENTANA DESTRUYENDOLA LUEGO JORGE SE LEVANTA LUEGO SALE DE LA CASA Y SE DIRIGE AL ANORMAL OTRA VEZ QUIEN SE ACABA DE COMER AL RECLUTA QUE LO ACOMPAÑABA.

JORGE: MALDITO! (ENGANCHANDOSE AL CUELLO DEL TITAN) MUERE!

JORGE LE CORTA EL CUELLO AL ANORMAL MATANDO Y ESTE CAE DE ESPALDA Y JORGE APROVECHA PARA ABRIRLE EL ESTOMAGO ANTES DE QUE ESTE SE DESCOMPONGA Y VE AL RECLUTA QUIEN LE EXTIENDE LA MANO Y LO SACA DE AHÍ.

JORGE: ESTAS BIEN AMIGO!?

EL RECLUTA ACIERTA CON LA CABEZA PERO ESTA MUY HORRORISADO POR EL HECHO DE QUE CASI MUERE.

JORGE: VE CON LOS DEMAS CIVILES. DEJAMELO A MI.

EL RECLUTA SUELTA SU EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS Y HACE UNA RETIRADA. LUEGO JORGE VE AUN ALTO TITAN DE 14 METROS VIENDO POR LAS VENTANAS PARA VER SI ENCUENTRA A UNA PERSONA LUEGO DIRIGE SU ATENCIO A JORGE QUIEN LE CORTA UN PIE TUMBANDOLO LUEGO SE ENGANCHA AL CUELLO DEL TITAN MATADANDOLO.

JORGE: ESTE LUGAR ESTA LIBRE POR AHORA. DONDE ESTAN ESOS MALDITOS SOLDADOS?

JORGE ADELANTE SUYO CINCO TITANES EN UN LUGAR ESTRECHE DESPEDAZANDO A UN RECLUTA PARA COMPARTILO ENTRE ELLOS LUEGO UNO DE ELLOS DIRIGE SU ATENCION A JORGE Y CORRE HACIA EL PARA ATRAPARLO Y ESTA APUNTO DE ENGANCHAR PERO DE LA NADA ES CORTADO POR LA NUCA Y CAE AL SUELO MUERTO CERCA DE JORGE Y ARRIBA DE EL ESTA MIKASA.

JORGE: YA ERA HORA DE QUE VINIERAN!

MIKASA: TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? (BAJANDOSE DEL TITAN MUERTO)

JORGE: POR SUPUESTO HE EVACUADO A LAS PERSONAS DE ESTA CUADRA.

MIKASA: BIEN HECHO. AHORA TENEMOS QUE REUNIRNOS CON EL RESTO EN EL CUARTEL. ESE EQUIPO NO TE DURARA MUCHO.

JORGE Y MIKASA SE ENGANCHAN PARA PODER REUNIRSE CON LOS DEMAS SCOUTS Y RECLUTAS QUIENES ESTAN EN EL CUARTEL. DESDE EL AIRE VE COMO LOS TITANES ESTAN VINIENDO POR MONTON.

MIKASA: HAN VENIDO MUCHOS TITANES ESTE AÑO.

JORGE: COMO? YA LOS TITANES ESTUVIERON AQUÍ?

MIKASA: SI… HACE TIEMPO. PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, TENEMOS TODO BAJO CONTROL. EL UNICO PROBLEMA ES EL TITAN BESTIA QUE PARECE QUE ESTA PROTEGIENDO LA ENTRADA DEJANDO PASAR A LOS TITANES.

AMBOS LLEGAN AL CUARTEL DONDE SE LOS VEN REFUGIADOS DENTRO DE ELLA.

MIKASA: SIGUEME… (CAMINANDO)

JORGE SIGUE A MIKASA A UN ALMACEN Y ELLA ABRE UNA CAJA Y SACA UN EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS MAS AVANZADO.

JORGE: FACINANTE (QUITANDOSE EL EQUIPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO Y PONIENDOSE EL DE BATALLA) Y QUE MAS AHORA?

MIKASA: DEBEMOS PLANEAR NUESTRO SIGUIENTE ATAQUE.

JORGE SIGUE MIKASA HACIA SU GRUPO Y EN ESE GRUPO DE ENCUENTRA ANGIE, KATE, ALEXANDER Y MONICA.

MONICA: ANTICUADO.

JORGE: AHORA NO ES EL MOMENTO. DONDE ESTA LUCY?

MONICA: NO LO SABEMOS. SEGÚN YO DEBE SEGUIR AFUERA.

JORGE: COMO QUE SIGUE AFUERA. DONDE ESTA EL RESTO DE LOS SOLDADOS.

ALEXANDER: VIENEN EN CAMINO.

JORGE: DONDE ESTA TU HERMANO ALEXANDER.

ALEXANDER: NO TENGO IDEA DE DONDE ESTA.

JORGE: ENTONCES PORQUE ESTAMOS PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO.

KATE: AMIGO. TE HAGAS EL VALIENTE. HAY UN MONTON DE TITANES AHÍ AFUERA. DEBEMOS ESPERAR EL SIGUIENTE ATAQUE.

JORGE: NO PUEDO QUEDARME AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA VIENDO COMO MIS AMIGOS MUEREN. NO LO ENTIENDEN. LE DEBO MUCHO A ESA CHICA Y SI USTEDES NO QUIEREN VENIR (ABRIENDO UNA VENTANA) ENTONCES LO HARE YO SOLO.

JORGE SALTA POR LA VENTANA Y SE ENGANCHA A UNAS CASAS Y SE IMPULSA CON EL GAS LUEGO VE A TRES TITANES EN SU CAMINO Y DECIDE ATERRIZAR PARA EVITAR ENFRENTAMIENTOS NO NECESARIOS ENTONCES DECIDE IR A CASA DE LUCY A PIE Y VE QUE AUN ESTA INTACTA PERO HAY UN ANORMAL CERCA DE ELLA ENTONCES JORGE USA SU EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS PARA CHOCAR CONTRA LA VENTANA Y NO HAY NADIE EN EL CUARTO.

JORGE: SEÑOR Y SEÑORA ANDERGART!? SOY YO JORGE!

JORGE BAJA HACIA EL SOTANO DONDE LE DA UNA PATADA A LA PUERTA Y VE A LOS DOS ANCIANOS MUY ASUSTADOS Y TAMBIEN A LUCY SENTADA SOBRE UNA PARED.

JORGE: QUE HA PASADO?

LUCY: GRACIAS A DIOS QUE HAS VENIDO AMIGO (SINTIENDO MAS DOLOR)

JORGE VE LA PIERNA DE LUZ Y TIENE FRAGMENTOS DE VIDRIOS Y CERAMICA INJERTADOS EN SU PIERNA.

JORGE: DONDE ESTAN LOS RECLUTAS QUE TE HAN ESCOLTADO.

JESSE: ESTOY AQUÍ SEÑOR. GREEN HA MUERTO.

EDNA: LA MEJOR IDEA FUE QUEDARNOS AQUÍ Y ESPERAR LA AYUDA.

JORGE: NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA.

JESSE: NOS QUEDAMOS SIN GAS SEÑOR Y DUDO QUE USTED TAMBIEN TENGA.

JORGE: SOLO DEJENME PENSAR.

TODOS SE QUEDAN CALLADOS Y DESPUES COMIENZAN A OIR PISOTONES MAS FUERTES Y DESPUES UN TEMBLOR QUE HACE A TODOS TAMBALEARSE.

JACOB: QUE HA SIDO ESO?

JORGE: VOY A VER (SALIENDO DEL SOTANO)

JESSE: VOY CON USTED SEÑOR.

JORGE Y JESSE SE ASOMAN FUERA DE LA CASA Y VEN ASOMBRADOS AL ANORMAL SOBRE UNA CASA MUERTO Y DELANTE DE EL HAY UN TITAN DE ASPECTO HEMBRA CON TEJIDO MUSCULAR EN TODO SU CUERPO A EXCEPCION DE SU CARA LUEGO VIENEN DOS TITANES AL TITAN HEMBRA POR DELANTE Y ESTA TITAN CORRE ARROJANDO UNA PATADA HACIENDO CAER AL TITAN Y SIENTE AL PEQUEÑO TITAN MORDIENDOLE EL PIE LUEGO LA TITAN HEMBRA SE LOQUITA DEL PIE Y APLASTA SU CABEZA CONTRA EL SUELO.

JESSE: ES LA TITAN HEMBRA. HA VENIDO A AYUDARNOS! (SONRIENDO)

JORGE: COMO PUEDES SABER SI TE ESTAN AYUDANDO.

JORGE MIRA DIRECTAMENTE A LOS OJOS DE LA TITAN HEMBRA Y DESPUES SE LE HACE FAMILIAR LOS OJOS. DESPUES ESTA TITAN DIRIGE SU ATENCION A LOS DOS QUIENES ESTAN ASOMADOS Y PROCEDE A IGNORARLOS.

JESSE: TALVEZ SE NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESCAPAR.

JORGE: YO IRE POR EL CARRUAJE Y A DESPEJAR EL CAMINO. TU AYUDA A LOS ANDERGART SACAR A LUCY DE AQUÍ Y SI NO PARA CUANDO USTEDES ESTEN AHÍ, LLEVATELOS LEJOS DE AQUÍ.

JESSE: SI SEÑOR! (CORRIENDO AL SOTANO)

JORGE CONTINUA VIENDO AL TITAN HEMBRA LUCHANDO CONTRA LOS OTROS TITANES Y VE A OTROS DOS TITANES FLACOS DELANTE DE JORGE QUIEN SE ENGANCHA Y ATACA A UNO POR LA PIERNA TUMBANDOLO LUEGO JORGE VE QUE EL OTRO TITAN LO QUIERE ATRAPAR PERO ESTE NO SE DEJA ENGANCHANDOSE A OTRO SITIO EVADIENDO LA ATRAPADA LUEGO EL TITAN HACE UNA SAMBULLIDA HACIA JORGE Y ESTE CORRE PARA EVADIR LA ZAMBULLIDA DESTRUYENDO LA CASA ENTONCES JORGE SE QUEDA SIN GAS Y DECIENDE AL SUELO.

JORGE: NO, NO! NOO!

JORGE CAE DE CARA AL SUELO Y RUEDA MUCHAS VECES. JORGE SE LEVANTA SEGUNDOS DESPUES Y VE AL TITAN QUE TUMBO CERCA DE EL Y APUNTO DE ATRAPARLO PERO APARECE SU CABALLO QUITANDOLO DE AHÍ Y EL TITAN ATRAPA AL CABALLO DE JORGE.

JORGE: CARLOS! NO!

EL TITAN SE DEVORA AL CABALLO FRENTE A JORGE HACIENDOLE UN AGUJERO A SU CORAZON. LUEGO LOS SEÑORES ANDERGART LLEVAN A LUCY Y JESSE SE MONTA PARA CONDUCIR A LOS CABALLOS Y ESTE LE GRITA A JORGE PARA QUE VENGA PERO ESTE NO LE ESCUCHA POR VER LA CABEZA DE LO QUE FUE SU UNICO AMIGO QUIEN LO ACOMPAÑO EN TODO SU VIAJE TIRADA POR EL SUELO LUEGO EL TITAN SE TRAGA EL CUERPO DE CARLOS Y JORGE COMIENZA A ENOJARSE MUCHO Y GRITAR DE MUCHA FURIA.

JORGE: MALDITO; MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA! (GRITANDO DE MUCHA RABIA)

JORGE SE VUELVE LOCO Y SE ENGANCHA SIN TENER GAS ELEVANDOSE MUY ALTO AL CIELO Y SE ENGANCHA AL CUELLO DEL TITAN MATANDOLO AL INSTANTE LUEGO VE AL OTRO TITAN LEVANTANDOSE ENTONCES JORGE SE ENGANCHA A SU BRAZO Y SE LO CORTA Y DESPUES SE ENGANCHA AL OTRO CORTANDOSELO TAMBIEN LUEGO SE DIRIGE A SU CUELLO Y SE LO CORTA MANTANDOLO TAMBIEN.

JORGE: VETE JESSE! YO ME OCUPARE DE ESTOS BASTARDOS!

JESSE: SEÑOR NO LO HAGA!

JORGE: TE LO ORDENO JESSE. FUERA DE AQUÍ!

JESSE COMIENZA A MOVER LA CARRETA CON LA FAMILIA ENTERA Y JORGE VE A UN SOLDADO MUERTO Y ESTE LE QUITA EL GAS Y SE LO INTALA AL EQUIPO DE MANIOBRAS Y DESPUES JORGE SE CAMBIA LAS CUCHILLAS Y SE ENGACHA OTRA VEZ A LAS CASAS, SE ELEVA Y SE IMPULSA CON EL GAS Y VE A UNOS TRES TITANES UN MISMO SITIO DANDOLES PROBLEMAS A LOS OTROS RECLUTAS ENTONCES JORGE SE ENGANCHA AL PRIMERO QUE TIENE EN SU MANO A UN RECLUTA Y LO MATA CORTANDOLE EL CUELLO HACIENDO QUE SUELTE EL RECLUTA LUEGO MATA A LOS DOS TITANES SIN PROBLEMA ALGUNO LLENANDO SU ATUENDO DE SANGRE Y ATERRIZA VIENDO COMO UN SADICO A LOS OTROS RECLUTAS.

JORGE: FUERA DE AQUÍ!

LOS RECLUTAS SALEN CORRIENDO DE LA CUARDRA Y VE A UN ANORMAL MUSCULOSO Y ESTE SONRIE COMO UN PSICOPATA Y SE ENGANCHA AL BRAZO DEL ANORMAL Y LE HACE UN CORTE LLAMANDO SU ATENCION.

JORGE: ESTOY AQUÍ BASTARDO! (CORTANDOLE LA ESPALDA)

JORGE PARECE UNA AVISPA PARA EL ANORMAL QUIEN ESTA GOLPEANDO A TODAS PARTE PARA MATAR A JORGE LUEGO ESTE ANORMAL DA UN GOLPE ATRAVEZANDO UNA CASA PERO JORGE LE CORTA EL BRAZO LUEGO JORGE SE ACERCA A LA NUCA DEL ANORMAL PARA FINALMENTE MATARLO PERO ESTE SE MUEVE RAPIDO Y REALIZA UN GOLPE DIRECTO A JORGE HACIENDOLO QUE ESTE ESCUPA MUCHA SANGRA POR LA BOCA Y VOLAR HACIA UNA CASA CHOCANDO CONTRA UNA VENTANA. DESPUES ESTE SE QUEDA EN SUELO TENIENDO LAS COSTILLAS ROTAS Y TOCIENDO SANGRE LUEGO JORGE SE ARRASTRA HACIA UNA ESQUINA Y SE RECUESTA EN ELLA. LUEGO ESTE COMIENZA A REIR AUNQUE COMIENZE A DOLERLE Y SACA DE SU BOLSILLO LAS TIJERAS DE PLATA.

JORGE: (SONRIENDO) AL PARECER… NO ME QUEDA DE OTRA… LLEGO LA HORA VIEJO AMIGO.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE:

EL GRUPO DE MIKASA JUNTO CON LOS RECLUTAS ESTAN CORTANDOLE EL PASO A LOS DEMAS TITANES Y MIKASA VE COMO COOPERAN ENTRE ELLOS. DESPUES APARECE EREN CON ARMIN Y JEAN.

MIKASA: HAS LLEGADO TARDE.

EREN: LO LAMENTO. (MIRANDO AL TITAN BESTIA SENTADO) ESE BASTARDO NO SE DA POR VENCIDO NUNCA!

MIKASA: ANNIE ESTA RETENIENDO A LOS TITANES QUE HAY A LA IZQUIERDA. PERO APARECEN UN MOTON POR EL OTRO LADO Y NO TENEMOS A NADIE AHÍ.

EREN: YO ME ENCARGARE. USTEDES CONTINUEN DIGANLE A LOS RECLUTAS QUE SE MARCHEN. NO QUIERO MAS MUERTOS.

EREN SE ENGANCHA A UNA CASA Y VE A LOS RECLUTAS RETIRANDOSE.

EREN: MUY BIEN (MIRANDOSE LA MANO) YA ES HORA DE LUCHAR!

EREN HACE SU GRITO DE GUERRA ACERCANDO SU MANO A SU BOCA PARA MORDERSELA PERO INOPORTUNAMENTE UN RAYO DE LUZ APARECE LEJOS DE EREN LLAMANDO SU ATENCION Y DE TODOS. AL DESAPARECER EL RAYO DE LUZ HAY UNA ENORME NUBE DE HUMO Y DENTRO DE ESA NUBE SE MUESTRA UNA FIGURA DE ALGO DESCONOCIDO Y DE REPENTE DE LA NUBE SALE UN TITAN DE 16 METROS: TIENE ROCA VOLCANICA QUE LLEGA DEL TORSO A LA CABEZA Y EN LOS BRAZO LUEGO ESTE LE SALE LAVA POR LAS GRIETAS QUE TIENE EN SU CUERPO Y SUS OJOS SON COMO DOS ANTORCHAS. TODOS VEN DESDE LEJOS ASOMBRADOS.

JEAN: (MIRANDO ASOMBRADO) QUE ES ESA COSA!?

ARMIN: DEBE SER OTRO CAMBIANTE!

JEAN: PERO ES AMIGO O ENEMIGO?

ARMIN: NO LO SE.

EL TITAN VOLCANICO SE QUEDA PARADO MIENTRAS QUE LOS TITANES SE ACERCAN HACIA EL LUEGO ESTE TITAN HACE UN RUGIDO Y DA UN SALTO PARA PISOTEAR A UN TITAN PEQUEÑO Y GOLPEA A OTRO EN EL ROSTRO. LUEGO LO TIRA AL SUELO Y TAMBIEN LE PISOTE LA CARA APLASTANDOLA. LUEGO APARECE UN PAR DE ANORMALES CORRERIENDO HACIA JORGE PERO EL AGARRA LA CARA DE UNO Y EMPUJA AL OTRO ANORMAL CON SU PIE Y LUEGO VE AL TITAN QUE TIENE AGARRADO DE LA CARA Y COMIENZAN A CALENTAR SU MANO QUEMANDOLE EL ROSTRO AL TITAN Y LO ARROJA HACIA EL OTRO TITAN TIRANDOLO OTRA VEZ AL SUELO LUEGO EL TITAN VOLCANICO DA UN SALTO ALTO Y APLASTA LA CABEZA DEL ANORMAL MATANDOLO.

EREN: MIKASA, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARA Y VAYAMOS A VER MAS DE CERCA A ESE TITAN.

EREN, MIKASA, ARMIN Y JEAN SE ENGANCHAN A DIRECCION DEL TITAN VOLCANICO QUIEN NO ESTA HACIENDO NADA. DESPUES LOS CUATROS SE PONEN DELANTE DE EL PARA VERLO MAS CERCA Y ESTE CENTRA SU ATENCION A ELLOS Y SOLO SE LES QUEDA MIRANDO.

JEAN: (CUBRIENDOSE LOS OJOS) MALDICION. DESDE AQUÍ SIENTO EL CALOR QUE PRODUCE SU CUERPO.

ARMIN: (NERVIOSO POR MIRARLE A LA CARA AL TITAN VOLCANICO) TIENE UNA MIRADA MUY PROFUNDA.

EL TITAN ACERCA SU ROSTRO HACIA ELLOS Y ESTOS COMIENZAN A SENTIR MAS CALOR AL ACERCAR SU CARA LUEGO EL ABRE LA BOCA Y EXALA HUMO DE SU BOCA HACIENDO TOSER A LOS CUATRO.

SCOUT: ATAQUEN!

EL SCOUT ATACA AL TITAN VOLCANICO POR LA ESPALDA INTENTANDOLE APLICAR UNA SUDYUGACION PERO AL TOCARLE EL CUELLO LAS CUCHILLAS SE LE DERRITEN TOMANDO POR SORPRESA AL SCOUT QUIEN ES ATRAPADO POR EL TITAN Y ESTE LO MIRA DE FRENTE MIENTRAS QUE SCOUT TRATA DE SOLTARSE DE EL LUEGO EL TITAN VOLCANICO ENCIENDE LA MANO EN LA QUE TIENE ATRAPADO AL SCOUT COMEZANDOLO A QUEMAR POR DENTRO Y ESTE GRITA LOCAMENTE TRATANDO DE LIBERARSE DE EL PERO SE LES QUEMAN LAS MANOS.

SCOUT: AYUDENME! AYUDENME!

JEAN: DETENTE YA!

EL TITAN VOLCANICO LOS VUELVE A MIRAR Y PONE EL SCOUT CERCA DE ELLOS ESTANDO MUY HERIDO ENTONCES ARMIN Y JEAN SE DIRIGEN A EL PARA VER COMO ESTA. EREN Y MIKASA CONTINUAN MIRANDOLO Y VE QUE SUS OJOS CAMBIAN A UNOS NORMALES Y DE COLOR MARRON.

MIKASA: QUIEN ERES TU?

EREN: MIKASA NO TE ACERQUES MUCHO A EL.

MIKASA SE ACERCA A EL TITAN SINTIENDO UN CALOR MAS FUERTE Y NO SE DETIENE HASTA QUEDAR FRENTE A FRENTE CON EL TITAN VOLCANICO QUIEN VA BAJANDO LA TEMPERATURA DE SU CUERPO. EREN MIRA DETRÁS DEL TITAN Y VE AL TITAN BESTIA LANZANDO UNA ROCA HACIA EL TITAN VOLCANICO DANDOLE JUSTO EN LA CABEZA PRENDIENDOLO DENUEVO Y ESTE RUGE CON SUS OJOS EN LLAMAS OTRA VEZ Y CORRE HACIA EL TITAN BESTIA PARA ATACARLO Y ESTE ESTA LISTO PARA RECIBIR EL ATAQUE.

CONTINUARA…


	12. calor inestable

ATTACK ON TITAN: BURN AND ICE. CAP 12: CALOR INESTABLE.

EN EL PASADO:

LA POLICIA MILITAR ESTA FRENTE A UNA GRAN NUBE DE HUMO A SU ALREDEDOR LUEGO DE LA NUBE SALE EL TITAN VOLCANICO ZAMBULLENDOSE AL SUELO HACIENDO VOLAR UNOS CUANTOS MIEMBROS.

TENIENTE: ES UN TITAN! TODOS RETIRENSE!

EL TITAN VOLCANICO TRATA DE AGARRAR AL TENIENTE PERO FALLA Y ESTE SE MONTA EN SU CABALLO PARA HUIR CON LOS DEMAS MIEMBROS DE LA POLICIA MILITAR ENTONCES EL TITAN SE LEVANTA DEL SUELO Y HACE UN RUGIDO Y COMIENZA A PERSEGUIRLOS LUEGO LLEGA A UNA FILA DONDE HAY TRES MIEMBROS EN SUS CABALLOS Y EL TITAN DE UNA PATADA MATA A LOS TRES AL MISMO TIEMPO LUEGO ESTE SE ZAMBULLE HACIA LOS DEMAS MIENBROS APLASTANDO A UNOS CUANTOS Y HACIENDO VOLAR A OTROS LUEGO SE TITAN LEVANTA LA MIRADA Y VE A UNA MUJER DE LA POLICIA MILITAR TRATANDO DE ESCAPAR DE EL ARRASTRANDO SE PERO ESTE LA ATRAPA POR LA PIERNA CON SUS DIENTES ARRANCANDOLE LA PIERNA LUEGO DOS MIEMBROS DE LA POLICIA MILITAR SACAN SUS CUCHILLAS Y SE ENGANCHAN A SU BRAZO Y LOGRAN CORTARSELO LIBERANDO UN CHORRO DE SANGRE CALIENTE QUE SALPICA HACIA LOS OTROS QUEMANDOLOS LUEGO EL TITAN SE LEVANTA Y MIRA A LAS PERSONAS QUE LE CORTARON EL BRAZO Y ESCUPE UNA NUBE DE HUMO CEGANDO A LOS QUE ESTABAN MANIOBRANDO LUEGO EL TITAN LE DA UN MANOTASO A UNO QUE ESTABA EN EL AIRE MATANDOLO LUEGO ATRAPA AL OTRO Y LO APLASTA MATANDOLO TAMBIEN.

TENIENTE: TOQUEN LA RETIRADA! TOQUEN LA RETIRADA!

UN MIEMBRO DISPARA UNA BENGALA DE COLOR MORADO AVISANDOLES A TODOS LA RETIRADA Y OTROS DOS MIEMBROS RECOGEN A LOS HERIDOS PARA LLEVARSELOS A UNOS CARRUAJES. EL TITAN VOLCANICO ESTA MIRANDO A TODAS PARTES PARA VER DONDE ESTA EL TENIENTE Y LO VE ESTANDO LEJOS DE SU GRUPO EN SU CABALLO LUEGO EL TITAN CORRE HACIA EL TENIENTE QUE HACE LO POSIBLE PERO EL TITAN ES MAS GRANDE (OBVIO) Y LOGRA ATRAPARLO CON SU MANO.

TENIENTE: (GRITANDO DE TERROR) AYUDENME, AYUDENME! (TRATANDO DE LIBERAR DEL TITAN VOLCANICO)

EL TITAN MIRA DE FRENTE AL TENIENTE Y ESTE SE QUEDA MIRANDOLO TAMBIEN LUEGO SE LO METE EN LA BOCA PARA APLASTAR SU CRANEO ENTRE SUS ENORMES DIENTES.

TENIENTE: NOO! PERDONAMEE! (DICE SIENDO APLASTADO LENTAMENTE POR EL TITAN) NOOOOOO!

EL TITAN APLASTA LA CABEZA DEL TENIENTE MATANDOLO AL INSTANTE Y PROCEDE A COMERSE TODO SU CUERPO Y DESPUES TRAGARSELO. SIN MAS NADA QUE HACER Y SIN NINGUN PERSONA QUE MATAR EL VE EL AMANECER Y SE APAGAN SUS OJOS VOLVIENDOLOS NORMALES.

EN EL PRESENTE:

EL TITAN VOLCANICO ESTA FRENTE AL TITAN BESTIA QUIEN SE LEVANTA Y DESPUES VAN PASANDO 6 ANORMALES MAS EN EL AGUJERO ENTONCES ESTOS ANORMALES SE DIRIGEN A EL TITAN A ATACARLO PERO ESTE SE DEFIENDE CON UNA PATADA QUE LE DA A UNO ARRANCANDOLE LA CABEZA LUEGO AGARRA A OTRO POR EL CABELLO Y OTRO SE SUBE A SU ESPALDA Y LE MUERDE EN EL HOMBRO HACIENDO GRITAR AL TITAN VOLCANICO Y SE LO QUITA POR LA ESPALDA HACIENDOLO CHOCAR CONTRA UNA TORRE Y AL OTRO QUE TENIE AGARRADO LE APRIETA LA CABEZA HASTA REVENTARLA LUEGO AGARRA AL QUE ESTA AL SUELO Y LO ARROJA HACIA OTROS DOS LUEGO SIENTE UNA MORDIDA EN SU PIERNA Y VE A UN PEQUEÑO ANORMAL MORDIENDOLO LUEGO ESTE CALIENTA SU PIERNA HACIENDO QUE EL PEQUEÑO ANORMAL SE QUEME LA BOCA Y SE SUELTA LUEGO ES PISOTEADO JUSTO EN LA CABEZA. MIENTRAS TANDO DESDE LEJOS LA TITAN HEMBRA ESTA ODSERVANDOLO Y LUEGO ARMIN SE SUBE HACIA SU HOMBRO.

ARMIN: ANNIE!

LA TITAN NOTA LA PRESENCIA DE ARMIN EN SU HOMBRO Y LO VE A LOS OJOS.

ARMIN: ESCUCHA, ESE ES OTRO CAMBIANTE NESECITO QUE TE ACERQUES A EL PARA VER SI ESTA DE NUESTRO LADO!

LA TITAN HEMBRA SE ACERCA CON ARMIN EN SU HOMBRO HACIA EL TITAN VOLCANICO QUIEN LE ESTA QUEMANDO LA CARA A UNO Y EL OTRO SE MONTA EN SU ESPALDA PERO ESTE SE LO QUITA DE ENCIMA ARROJANDOLO HACIA EL OTRO ANORMAL LUEGO ELEVA LA MIRADA Y DENTRO DE SU GARGANTA COMIENZAN A CALENTARSE Y BAJA LA CABEZA EXPULSANDO UN CHORRO DE LAVA DESDE SU BOCA HACIA LOS DOS ANORMALES APILADOS HACIENDO QUE SE QUEMEN Y MUERAN.

ARMIN: TAMBIEN PUEDE EXPULSAR LAVA. TENGAMOS CUIDADO CON EL ANNIE.

EL TITAN VOLCANICO DIRIGE SU ATENCION AL TITAN HEMBRA Y ESTE SE LA QUEDA MIRANDO.

ARMIN: SE NOTA TAMBIEN QUE SE DISTRAE DEMASIADO.

DE REPENTE EL TITAN VOLCANICO ES TUMBADO AL SUELO POR EL TITAN BESTIA QUIEN LO EMPUJO CON SUS PIES LUEGO ESTE TITAN SE LEVANTA Y LE RUGE AL TITAN BESTIA QUIEN SE ESTA DANDO PALMADAS EN SU PECHO COMO UN SIMIO Y TAMBIEN LE RUGE LUEGO CLAVA SU MANOS CONTRA EL SUELO Y AGARRA UNA ROCA Y SE LA ARROJA AL TITAN VOLCANICO PERO ESTE LO EVADE Y CORRE HACIA EL TITAN BESTIA Y LO EMBISTE LLEVANDOSELO POR DELANTE Y CHOCAR CONTRA EL MURO LUEGO EL TITAN BESTIA SE SAFA DE EL DANDOLE UN PUÑETAZO EN LA CARA SOLTANDOLO LUEGO OTRO EN LA CABEZA ALEJANDOLO DE EL. ENTONCES EL TITAN BESTIA DA UN ENORME SALTO CAYENDO SOBRE EL TITAN VOLCANICO TUMBANDOLO AL SUELO Y COMIENZA A DARLE MUCHOS GOLPES EN TODAS PARTES DE SU CUERPO LUEGO EL TITAN VOLCANICO ENCIENDE TODO SU CUERPO HACIENDO QUE AL TITAN BESTIA SE LE QUEMEN LOS PIES Y DE UN SALTO PARA ALEJARSE DE EL Y LUEGO ESTE SE LEVANTA Y EXPULSA HUMO DESDE SU BOCA Y EL TITAN BESTIA VUELVE A RUGIRLE Y DESTRUYE UNA TORRE Y LA LEVANTA PARA ARROJARSELA AL TITAN VOLCANICO PERO ESTE LA ATRAPA JUSTO A TIEMPO Y LO USA PARA GOLPEAR EL ROSTRO DEL TITAN BESTIA HACIENDO QUE RETROCEDA TAMBALEANDOSE Y PISOTEANDO ALGUNAS CASA LUEGO ESTE REINCORPORA Y RECIBE UN DERECHAZO EN LA CARA DE PARTE DEL TITAN VOLCANICO PERO ESTA SE LA DEVUELVE CON UN BOFETON HACIENDOLO QUEDAR DE ESPALDAS Y EL TITAN BESTIA SE MONTA ENCIMA DE EL PARA DARLE GOLPES EN LA CABEZA.

ARMIN: DEBEMOS AYUDARLO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE!

EL TITAN HEMBRE CORRE HACIA LOS DOS TITANES QUE ESTA PELEANDO Y ELLA DA UN SALTO RECUBRIENDO SU PIERNA DERECHE DE HIELO Y LE PATEA LA CABEZA AL TITAN BESTIA HACIENDO QUE SE BAJARA DEL TITAN VOLCANICO MIENTRAS QUE ESTE ARRODILLADO EN EL SUELO LUEGO VOLTEA SU MIRADA HACIA LA TITAN HEMBRA Y LE UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA CARA HACIENDOSE TUMBANDOLA AL INSTANTE Y HACIENDO VOLAR A ARMIN LUEGO ESTE SE SALVA ENGANCHANDOSE A UN SITIO Y ATERRIZANDO DE PIE.

ARMIN: NO ES AMIGO!

ARMIN DISPARA UNA BENGALA AMARILLA Y LEJOS EN EL CUARTEL TODOS LA MIRAN.

MIKASA: ANNIE HA CAIDO! TODOS VENGAN CONMIGO (SALTA FUERA DEL CUARTEL Y SE IMPULSA CON EL GAS)

EL RESTO DE LOS SCOUTS Y RECLUTAS SIGUEN A MIKASA Y EREN SE QUEDA TODAVIA SIN HACER NADA LUEGO FINALMENTE APARECEN LOS SOLDADOS PARA REPELER A LOS TITANES. DEVUELTA CON EL TITAN VOLCANICO ESTE DIRIGE SU ATENCION AL TITAN BESTIA QUIEN AL PARECER ESTA TRATANDO DE ESCAPAR Y EL TITAN VOLCANICO LO PERSIGUE CORRIENDO Y SE ZAMBULLE HACIA EL PERO EL TITAN BESTIA DA UN SALTO ALTO Y SE AGARRA EN LA ORILLA DEL MURO PARA SALIR POR ENCIMA DE EL LUEGO EL TITAN VOLCANICO SE LEVANTA Y SE QUEDA MIRANDO LO ALTO DEL MURO HASTA QUE RECIBE EL DISPARO DE UNA BALA DE CAÑON CERCA DE LA NUCA HACIENDO QUE SE ARRODILLE.

JEAN: (MIRANDO DESDE UN TELESCOPIO) ESTA VULNERABLE, ES AHORA O NUNCA!

JEAN CON EL RESTO DE LOS SOLDADOS USAN SUS EQUIPOS DE MANIOBRAS A DIRECCION DEL TITAN VOLCANICO QUIEN ESTA AHORA VULNERABLE Y DE RODILLAS LUEGO ESTE SE CUBRE EL CUELLO Y A CASI TODO EL EQUIPO COMO UN EMJAMBRE DE ABEJAS FURIOSAS HACIENDOLE CORTES POR TODAS PARTES MIENTRAS QUE ARMIN ESTA ENCIMA DEL CUERPO DE LA TITAN HEMBRA Y UNOS CUANTOS SOLDADOS LA EMPUJA DE COSTADO Y ARMIN LE CORTA LA NUCA AL TITAN HEMBRA Y SACA A ANNIE QUIEN ESTA INCONCIENTE DE AHÍ. LUEGO EL TITAN VOLCANICO SE LEVANTA CON LAS MANOS EN SU NUCA Y COMIENZA A CORRER TRATANDO DE ALEJARSE LUEGO EL SE DA LA VUELTA Y EXPULSA OTRA VEZ HUMO DESDE SU BOCA CEGANDO A SUS PERSEGUIDORES LUEGO ESTE SE QUITA LAS MANOS DE NUCA Y CORRE MAS RAPIDO PARA ALEJARSE DE ELLOS PERO PISA UNA TRAMPA DE TITANES QUEDANDOSE ATRAPADO ENTRE UNAS AGUJAS INJERTADAS EN SU PIERNA LUEGO EL TITAN VOLCANICO QUITA SU PIE SOBRE LA TRAMPA Y CONTINUA HASTA QUE VIENEN UNOS SOLDADOS Y LE CORTA LA PIERNA IZQUIERDA ARRANCANDOSELA YA QUE ES LA UNICA PARTE EXPUESTA DE SU CUERPO Y DESPUES CORTAN SU OTRA PIERNA TUMBANLO LUEGO ESTE SE ARRATRA Y SE PONE DE RODILLAS CUBRIENDOSE OTRA VEZ SU NUCA Y ESTE RUGE ENCENDIENDO SU CUERPO ALEJANDO A MIKASA, JEAN Y A LOS SOLDADOS MAS CERCANOS.

SOLDADO: MALDICION. ESTA MUY CALIENTE!

JEAN: (MIRANDO LA TORRE DE AGUA) TENGO UNA IDEA! USEMOS LOS CAÑONES PARA DERRIBAR ESA TORRE DE AGUA.

MIKASA ACIERTA CON LA CABEZA Y AMBOS SE ENGANCHAN A LA TORRE EN LA QUE ESTA EL CAÑON MAS CERCA. JEAN PONE LA PESADA BALA DENTRO DEL CAÑON Y AMBOS APUNTANDO AL ALMACEN DE AGUA.

JEAN: FUEGO!

MIKASA JALA LA CUERDA DISPARANDO EL CAÑON HACIA LA TORRE DE AGUA HACIENDO UN AGUJERO AHÍ SACANDO EL AGUA Y CAYENDO SOBRE EL TITAN VOLCANIO CREANDO UNA ENORME NUBE DE VAPOR.

JEAN: VAMOS MIKASA!

AMBOS SE ENGANCHA A DIRECCION DEL TITAN DENUEVO QUIEN YA LO ENFRIRON Y ESTE LEVANTA LA MIRADA Y SU BRAZO IZQUIERDO Y DERECHO SON CORTADOS POR JEAN Y MIKASA DEJANDOLO COMPLETAMENTE EXPUESTO.

JEAN: AHORA TE TOCA EREN!

EREN APARECE ENGANCHADO A LA NUCA DEL TITAN VOLCANICO Y PARA TERMINAR HACE SU GRITO DE GUERRA Y FINALMENTE LE HACEN UNA SUDYUGACION AL TITAN VOLCANICO HACIENDO QUE ESTE RUGIERA TAN FUERTE QUE NO LE QUEDA AIRE Y DESPLOMA SU CARA CONTRA EL SUELO FINALMENTE ESTANDO MUERTO.

DENTRO DEL CUARTEL:

LUCY ESTA JUNTO A SU FAMILIA VIENDO COMO ES ATENDIDA POR LOS MEDICOS.

LUCY: JESSE… DIME DONDE ESTA JORGE?

JESSE: NO TENGO IDEA LUCY. VI COMO LOS TITANES SE COMIAN A SU CABALLO. ENTONCES EL ME DIJO QUE ME FUERA CON USTEDES. PROBABLEMENTE YA ESTE MUERTO.

LUCY: NO! (ELEVANDO SU ESPALDA) NO TE ATREVAZA A VOLVER A DECIR ESAS COSAS!

ALEXANDER: PUEDES YA DEJAR DE VER LO POSITIVO A TODO. EL NO REGRESARA. PORQUE YA SE LO HAN COMIDO!

LUCY: TU QUE COÑO VAS A SABER SI ESTA MUERTO O NO!

MEDICO: LE PIDO QUE SE TRANQUILICE SEÑORA. NO PODEMOS ATENDERLA DE ESA FORMA.

LUCY SE RECUESTRA Y EMPIEZA A MIRAR A SUS PADRES SOLTANDO UNA LAGRIMA.

EDNA: EL ESTARA BIEN CIELO.

JACOB: FUE ENTRENADO COMO UN SOLDADO. EL DE SEGURO DEBE ESTAR CON SU GRUPO MATANDO A LOS TITANES QUE QUEDAN.

LUCY: LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE ESTOY MUY PREOCUPADA POR EL.

KATE: NOSOTROS TAMBIEN ESTAMOS PREOCUPADOS POR EL LUCY. NO TE PREOCUPES. EL VA A SALIR VIVO DE ESTO.

AFUERA DE LA BASE:

HAY UNA MULTITUD DE SOLDADOS, SCOUTS Y RECLUTAS VIENDO EL CUERPO DEL TITAN VOLCANICO. LUEGO APARECE LEVI JUNTO CON HANJI Y EL RESTO DEL GRUPO.

HANJI: GUAO! (MIRANDO AL TITAN MUERTO) ES INCREIBLE. NUEVO TIPO DE TITAN, DEBO VERLO MAS DE CERCA!

LEVI: ESPERA CUATRO OJOS. NO SABEMOS SI ES UN TITAN O UN CAMBIANTE.

EREN ESTA CUBIERTO COMPLETO PARA NO QUEMARSE YA QUE LE FALTA POCO PARA QUE EL TITAN SE DESCOMPONGA LUEGO MIRA POR DENTRO DE SU CUELLO Y VE ALGO RELUCIENTE DENTRO DEL TITAN LUEGO EREN ABRE MAS LA HERIDA Y VE UNA MANO AGARRANDO UNAS TIJERAS DE PLATA LUEGO EREN SE METE DENTRO DEL TITAN Y AGARRA LA MANO Y COMIENZA A JARLAR Y DENTRO DEL TITAN SALE UN CUERPO ENTERO QUE NO SE LLEGA A VER POR EL VAPOR Y LO SACAN DE EL Y LUEGO AMBOS SE BAJAN DEL CUERPO JUNTO CON LA PERSONA QUE ESTABA DENTRO DE ELLA Y COMIENZA A QUITARLE EL TEJIDO MUSCULAR QUE LO TIENE CUBIERTO. LUEGO TODOS SE ACERCAN PARA VER MAS DE CERCA HASTA QUE SOLO QUEDA QUITAR EL TEJIDO MUSCULAR EN LA CARA.

EREN: MUY BIEN. YA PODREMOS VER QUIEN ES ESTE TIPO.

EREN LENTAMENTE LE QUITA EL TEJIDO MUSCULAR PEGADO EN LA CABEZA DEL RECLUTA Y TODOS DEL LUGAR SE ASOMBRAN TANTO QUE NO PUEDEN CREER LO QUE ESTAN VIENDO "EXCEPTO LEVI QUE EL YA SE LO ESPERABA".

CONNY: NO PUEDE SER… (MIRANDO ATONITO)

REINER: ESTO ES ALGO IMPOSIBLE. (IMPRESIONADO TAMBIEN)

EREN: FUENTES?

FLASHBACK:

EL TITAN VOLCANICO CAMINA SIN MAS NADA QUE HACER LUEG MIRA A SU COSTADO Y VE A CARLOS SIGUIENDOLO LUEGO ESTE TITAN COMIENZA A PONERSE DE RODILLAS Y CAE AL SUELO DESPLOMADO. UN MOMENTO DESPUES EL CABALLO LLEGA AL CUERPO DEL TITAN LLEVANDO LAS TIJERAS DE PLATA EN SU HOCICO LUEGO DEL LA NUCA DEL TITAN VOLCANICO SALE UNA MANO Y DESPUES UN AGUJERO SE ABRE Y DE AHÍ SALE JORGE SINTIENDO GRITANDO DE AGONIA EN SU CABEZA Y RETORCIENDOSE.

JORGE: PUTA! (TRATANDO DE LEVANTARSE) COMO ARDE! (PONIENDO SUS MANOS SOBRE SU CABEZA)

EL CABALLO PONE SU HOCICO EN EL PECHO DE JORGE SOLTANDO LAS TIJERAS SOBRE SU PECHO LUEGO JORGE LEVANTA LA MIRADA VIENDO EL CUERPO DEL TITAN VOLCANICO Y DE REPENTE SE ASUSTA Y SE ARRASTRA ALEJANDOSE DEL CUERPO.

JORGE: QUE COÑO ES ESO!?

JORGE HACE LO POSIBLE PARA LEVANTARSEY LO LOGRA TAMBALEANDOSE UN POCO LUEGO SU CABALLO SE PONE A SU LADO MIRANDOLO.

JORGE: QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ? DONDE NOS ENCONTRAMOS?

EL CABALLO LE MIRA Y PONE SU HOCICO EN SU CARA.

JORGE: YO ME CONVERTI EN ESA COSA? (MIRANDO EL CUERPO DESCOMPONIENDOSE) COMO PUDO PASAR?

JORGE MIRA A SU ALREDEDOR UNA PRADERA LLENA DE PASTO Y EN MEDIO DE LA NADA LUEGO JORGE MIRA LAS TIJERAS DE PLATA Y SE LAS GUARDA EN EL BOLSILLO Y LUEGO SE MONTA EN SU CABALLO DONDE VE LA BOLSA EN LA QUE TIENE LAS COSAS DE JORGE.

JORGE: TE ACORDASTE DE LA BOLSA? BUEN CHICO (ACARICIANDOLO) MUY BIEN BUSQUEMOS A NUESTROS AMIGOS.

JORGE CABALGA HACIA CUALQUIER LADO EN BUSCA DE SU TRIPULACION.

EN EL PRESENTE:

JORGE DESPIERTA TRANQUILAMENTE Y NOTA QUE ESTA SOBRE UNA CAMA EN UNA HABITACION DENTRO DEL CUARTEL.

JORGE: HOLA!? (LEVATANDOSE DE LA CAMA) HAY ALGUIEN?

LA PUERTA SE ABRE DEJANDO PASAR A CONNY Y SASHA QUIEN LO MIRAN DE MANERA EXTRAÑA.

SASHA: HA DESPERTADO.

JORGE: CHICOS… QUE HA SUCEDIDO? (RECORDANDO) LOS TITANES!

CONNY: CALMESE. YA LOGRAMOS TAPAR EL AGUJERO "OTRA VEZ"

JORGE: QUE ALIVIO (SENTANDOSE EN SU CAMA) QUE ME HA PASADO?

SASHA: NO LO RECUERDA?

JORGE: LO UNICO QUE RECUERDO ES QUE UN ANORMAL ME DIO UN TREMENDO GOL… (METIENDO SU MANO EN SU BOLSILLO VACIO) ME HE CONVERTIDO EN UN TITAN DENUEVO?

AMBOS SE LE QUEDAN MIRANDO Y ESTE MIRA AL SUELO EN ESTADO SORPRENDIDO Y LUEGO APARECEN DOS SOLDADOS.

SOLDADO: RECLUTA FUENTES! TIENE QUE VENIR CON NOSOTROS.

JORGE: QUE ME VAN A HACER?

CONNY: SOLO LE HARAN UNAS PREGUNTAS ACERCA DE LO QUE VIERON.

LOS DOS SOLDADOS SE DIRIGEN A JORGE PARA SACARLO DE LA HABITACION Y EL LES QUITA LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA Y CAMINA EN LA MISMA DIRECCION QUE ELLOS SIGUIENDOLOS TAMBIEN SASHA Y CONNY HASTA LLEGAR A UNA ENORME SALA CON MUCHOS SCOUTS, SOLDADOS Y RECLUTAS QUIENES COMIENZAN A CENTRAR SUS MIRADAS A JORGE QUIEN CONTINUA EL CAMINO HASTA VER EL COMMANDANTE PYXIS SENTADO AL LADO DE HANJI Y LEVI.

COMMANDANTE PYXIS: SU NOMBRE RECLUTA?

JORGE: MI NOMBRE ES JORGE FUENTES.

COMMANDANTE PYXIS: MUY BIEN… HE ESCUCHADO COSAS SOBRE TI QUE TE HICIERON POPULAR EN ESTE DISTRICTO.

JORGE: DIRECTO AL PUNTO SEÑOR.

COMMANDANTE PYXIS: BIEN. EXPLIQUELE SEÑORA ZÖE.

HANJI: (LEVANTANDOSE DE SU ASIENTO) AL PARECER NO NOS HAS CONTADO TODO ACERCA DE TI; AHÍ AFUERA HACE POCO. HABIA UN TITAN QUE NUNCA HEMOS VISTO.

JORGE: SE REFIERE AL TITAN VOLCANICO?

HANJI:… POR SUPUESTO. LOGRAMOS MATAR AL TITAN PERO ESO NO ERA LO IMPORTANTE. DENTRO DE ESE TITAN ENCONTRAMOS UN CUERPO.

JORGE: USTED TAMBIEN VAYA AL GRANO.

HANJI:… ERES UN TITAN O UN HUMANO?

JORGE: SOY HUMANO SEÑORA.

HANJI: CUANDO FUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE TRANSFORMASTE?

JORGE: NO RECUERDO MUCHO ESE DIA. PERO CREO QUE FUE HACE SEIS AÑOS.

HANJI: PORQUE TE TRANSFORMASTE?

JORGE: MI CABALLO HABIA SIDO COMIDO POR UN TITAN, EN ESE MOMENTO ME HE VUELTO LOCO Y EMPEZE A MATAR A CUALQUIER TITAN. DESPUES DE ESO NO RECUERDO MAS NADA.

LEVI: SE TE VE MUCHO LA CALMA. (SOSTENIENDO LAS TIJERAS DE PLATA) ESTO ES TUYO?

JORGE: (MIRANDO LAS TIJERAS FIJAMENTE) CLARO.

LEVI: CUANDO TE SACAMOS TENIAN ESTO AFERRADO A TU MANO. PORQUE?

JORGE: ESA PREGUNTA NO ES REVELANTE.

TODOS EN LA SALA SE QUEDAN EN SILENCIO POR UN RATO.

JORGE: CUANTOS SOLDADOS HE MATADO?

HANJI: NO TE PREOCUPES. ENTENDEMOS PORQUE NO PUEDES CONTROLAR TU PODER. MUCHOS SOLDADOS HAN PASADO POR ESO

COMMANDANTE PYXIS: LO UNICO IMPORTANTE ES QUE PUDIMOS AUYENTAR AL TITAN BESTIA Y SALVAR A LAS PERSONAS DEL DISTRICTO. TEN ESO EN MENTE MUCHACHO.

JORGE: SI SEÑOR.

HANJI: ESO ES TODO POR HOY.

JORGE: ME PUEDE DEVOLVER LAS TIJERAS LITERNAUTA?

LEVI: (MIRANDO LAS TIJERAS) CREO QUE ME QUEDARE CON LAS TIJERAS POR AHORA.

JORGE: COMO USTED LO ORDENE LITERNAUTA.

JORGE SE MARCHA EN SILENCIO Y TODOS LOS DEL LUGAR TAMBIEN SE QUEDAN EN SILENCIO.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
